Mentiras en el hielo
by Wildest Stories
Summary: Era difícil de creer que Elsa de Arendelle fuese a recurrir al hombre que una vez trató de asesinarla. Han pasado 3 años de aquel accidente con sus poderes y ahora las cosas han cambiado radicalmente. La reina Elsa ha quedado prácticamente en el olvido después de algunos sucesos misteriosos, pero, ahora ella busca venganza hacia algunas personas y para lograrlo, necesitará a Hans.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Frozen y sus respectivos personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney y lamentablemente yo no coolabore en su rrealización, solo soy una joven que vive encerrada en su cuarto (Tipo Elsa) mientras escribe esta historia.

* * *

 **Prólogo**.

Ni siquiera entendía que había ido a hacer en aquel lugar pero allí estaba ella, de pie frente al establo real de las islas del Sur. Realmente agradecía el hecho de que nadie la había reconocido, pero honestamente, nadie recordaba a Elsa de Arendelle, o por lo menos, ignoraban el hecho de que alguna vez existió. — Aunque ella siguiera viviendo. — También debía aceptar el hecho de que lucía distinta a como todos la recordaban.

Sus cabellos alguna vez albinos ahora estaban teñidos del negro más obscuro que alguien alguna vez hubiese mirado y su piel había adoptado un tono ligeramente tostado, se miraba desalineada y podría decirse que no quedaba rastro alguno de la reina que alguna vez había sido.

— Veo que se divierte observándome. — El comentario lleno de cinismo y presunción la tomó por sorpresa, ¿Seria que el la había reconocido? — Pero no es tu culpa linda, las chicas adoran verme. — ¿Acaso había alguien más presumido y arrogante que Hans Westergard?. Elsa sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse debido al enojo, debía calmarse para así no golpearlo, aunque realmente deseaba darle una bofetada.

— ¿Y que le hace creer que yo lo observaba alteza? — Cuestionó la pelinegra tratando de ocultar su vergüenza por haber sido descubierta.

— ¿Acaso hay alguna razón por la cual estar aquí? — Eran evidente que una joven no tenia nada que hacer en aquel lugar, sin embargo Elsa se esforzaba en buscar alguna excusa válida. — No deberías estar aquí, se que no trabajas en palacio y si alguien te descubre podrías tener problemas.

— ¿Fue mi imaginación o el famoso príncipe asesino se preocupó por mi bienestar? — Su sarcasmo fue notado por el pelirrojo; pudiese ser que ella trataba de dejar todo en el pasado pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que le guardaba un poco de rencor por las cosas que el sureño había hecho en el pasado.

— Veo que eres otra más del montón. — Elsa lo miró confundida, ¿Acaso se había perdido de algo? — Todos me ven como el malvado príncipe que atento contra la vida de dos chicas, pero, ¿Enserio eso es todo lo que soy?, se que no pero convencer a todos de que no soy un psicópata no es muy sencillo, la gente solo escucha lo que quiere.

— Ni que lo digas. — Su murmullo pareció no ser notado por el pelirrojo, lo cual agradecía, había eventos que era mejor conservarlos en secreto por el momento.

Su mirada se paseo por aquel establo, el cual parecía un poco descuidado, a pesar de los esfuerzos del pelirrojo por mantener el lugar impecable.

— Le repito que si alguien la descubre estará en problemas. — Advirtió el pelirrojo, como si ella ya no estuviera en problemas. Elsa tenía problemas de sobra y parecía no importarle uno más a su lista de "líos en los que me he metido". — Y permítame decirle que me impresiona el que usted haya logrado escabullirse en palacio sin ser vista, ¿Cómo lo logró?

— Imagino que usted sabe mil y una maneras de entrar y salir del castillo sin ser descubierto. — Ella le había visto en el pueblo en algunas ocasiones, llevaba tiempo observándolo para asegurarse de que no fuera el mismo príncipe capaz de asesinar a cualquiera con tal de salirse con la suya, pero, ¿A quien engañaba? Ni él ni ella eran los mismos de antes. — Fue sencillo entrar aquí, tan solo tuve que seguirlo.

— ¿Me acosas? — Cuestionó él. — Creo que es algo tierno que una chica espíe al chico que le gusta.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que esa es la razón por la cual te he seguido? — Alguien debía derribar el enorme ego del menor de los príncipes de las islas del sur.

— Quizá el hecho de que no lo hayas negado. — Podía observar en su sonrisa el como se sentía Hans, victorioso.

— Tu lo has dicho, las personas escuchan solo lo que desean escuchar, ¿Serviría de algo esforzarme en negarlo? — Observó la sonrisa de Hans desaparecer de su rostro. — Además, si pensar que tienes una admiradora te hace sentir mejor créelo, aunque sea una mentira.

Los juegos habían terminado, ahora Hans la miraba de una forma más sería, quizá se preguntaba quien era aquella joven que le hablada de aquella manera. Hans estaba acostumbrado a investigar, analizar y planear antes de actuar, así tenía las cosas a su favor, pero ahora, desconocía completamente quien era la joven frente a él y que es lo que quería.

Ella por su parte deseaba decirle quien era, pero era mejor callarlo por el momento, aún no sabía si confiar en Hans; cada vez que lo pensaba le surgían unos enormes deseos de salir corriendo y volver al lugar de cual había venido.

— Escuche, realmente usted no me agrada. — Dijo la joven de obscuros cabellos mientras comenzaba a caminar directo a él, quería que el viese que no era una chiquilla asustadiza; ella ya no lo era, el miedo había sido su enemigo por años, quien la mantuvo encerrada y arruinó su infancia, no dejaría que le siguiese afectando. — Pero eres la única persona que se que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por algo que quiere.

— Exacto, soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para beneficiarme. — Ella sabía a donde iba todo eso, quería algo a cambio. — Así que dime preciosa, ¿Qué me ofreces a cambio de ayudarte?

— Eres un príncipe y es obvio que unas cuantas monedas no serán suficientes para convencerte. — Hans estaba algo impresionado de que ella hiciera esa observación. — Eres ambicioso y podría ofrecerte algunas cosas, pero, se que no me creerías capaz de dártelas. — El pelirrojo se encontraba confundido, ¿A que "cosas" se referiría aquella extraña joven? — Pero también se, que han pasado 3 años en los cuales has vivido trabajando para tu propia familia, tus hermanos te han humillado y lo único que deseas es vengarte de cada uno de ellos. — Dijo ella.

— ¿Acaso piensas ayudarme a vengarme de mis hermanos? — Cuestionó él.

— Si es la única manera para que me ayudes lo haré con gusto. — Respondió, el pelirrojo analizaba las cosas en su mente, deseaba venganza, definitivamente daría lo que fuese por darles una cucharada de su propio chocolate a cada uno de ellos, pero, ¿Fiarse de una completa desconocida?

— Exactamente, ¿Qué es lo que quieres que yo haga? — Era importante saber a que se estaba enfrentando, y si valdría la pena hacerlo.

— Imagino que sabes llegar a Arendelle, ¿O me equivocó? — Fue lo único que dicho por la mujer.

— ¿Quiere que la lleve a Arendelle? — Preguntó. Elsa asintió con la cabeza un par de veces, seguramente el sureño le cuestionaría el porque quería ir a aquel reino noruego pero ella no tenía porque darle explicaciones ni quería hacerlo. — Realmente no soy bien recibido en ese lugar. — Aquel comentario pudiera haber sido utilizado como una advertencia.

— Yo tampoco. — Dijo ella. — Es solo que tengo un par de cuentas pendientes en Arendelle, debo ir y necesito de alguien que me lleve y que además, me ayude con un pequeño asunto. — ¿Eso era todo lo que ella pensaba decir?, al parecer si. — ¿Realmente es importante saber que pasara en Arendelle? — Pareciera que ella había leído sus pensamientos al preguntarle aquello. — Piénsalo Hans. — ¿Cuándo había sido que había dejado las formalidades? — Te ofrezco la oportunidad de vengarte de tus hermanos, es lo que más deseas y tu mismo dijiste que estabas dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de obtener lo que querías. Entonces, ¿Tenemos un trato?

Debía estar loco, aquella mujer debió de haberle lanzado un hechizo para hacerlo perder la cordura, sin pensarlo detalladamente aceptó el trato que le ofrecía la joven de cabellos negros, la cual, le parecía familiar.

— Antes de todo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Preguntó.

— ¿Necesitas saberlo? — Cuestionó.

— Si vamos a hacer algo juntos pienso que es importante conocernos. — Respondió.

— Llámame Beth. — Se limitó a decir con indiferencia. No importaba mucho el nombre que le diera, la venganza de Elsa había iniciado y ninguna de las personas que le habían hecho daño en el pasado se salvarían, ni siquiera su ahora compañero, Hans.

¿Qué le había pasado a la dulce reina de Arendelle?, aquella joven albina que adoraba patinar con su hermana y pasear por los jardines mientras reía acompañada de Olaf. Incluso a ella le sorprendía el pensar en como era ahora, una persona que sólo deseaba venganza, se había convertido en una versión femenina de Hans, según ella.

Aún no tenia idea de como se vengaría de todos, pero estaba segura de que en esta ocasión, nadie se olvidaría de Elsa Anderson por nada del mundo.

— ¿Es gracioso no? Si haces mil cosas buenas nadie lo notara, lo olvidaran tarde o temprano, en cambio si cometes un error o haces algo malo nadie dejara de recordártelo. — Comentó la chica de ojos azules. Las cosas eran así siempre para Hans, pero jamás creyó que hubiese alguien en el mundo que lo comprendiera.

El príncipe se sentía bien al saber que sus hermanos pagarían por todo, sin saber que a quien le esperaba algo desafortunado era a él.

— Beth, presiento que las cosas mejoraran para ambos. — El positivismo en su voz era bastante evidente, sentía como si el mundo le diese una segunda oportunidad, la cual no dejaría pasar. — Si tan sólo pudiese vengarme de otra persona. — Comentó.

— ¿De quien? Según se, tus hermanos son a quienes más detestas. — Dijo ella.

— Hubo una reina, a la cual nadie parece recordar. — Era obvio de quien se trataba. — Pero arruinó un plan el cual estuve haciendo por mucho tiempo, lo perfeccionaba cada que era necesario y tenía todo calculado, pero Elsa de Arendelle lo arruinó. — Formó dos puños con sus manos tratando de controlar su furia. — Desearía matarla pero lamentablemente, nadie sabe que fue de ella, solo desapareció. — Oh Hans, si tan solo supieras que ella esta justo frente a tus ojos.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

 **H** ola, les habla Wildest Stories, la nueva en el lado obscuro del Helsa; pueden llamarme Wil si quieren.

La verdad creó que el prólogo fue algo corto y posiblemente no hayan entendido mucho de lo que pasa por aquí, en resumen, Elsa y Hans se unirán para vengarse de los hermanos mayores de nuestro pelirrojo favorito Bueno, mi pelirrojo favorito es Ed Sheeran, Hans es mi segundo pelirrojo favorito) y además se vengaran de otras personitas de las cuales se enteraran en un futuro no muy lejano, pero, al parecer Elsa planea traicionar a Hans en algún momento de la historia.

¿Alguien más adora a Elsa malvada, o soy solo yo?

Realmente espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, si desean dejar un hermoso y sexy review me harían la autora principiante más feliz de la historia de los autores principiantes. Les responderé a todos ;)

Me despido mis queridos y queridas Helsas, esta es mi primera colaboración con el fandom y esperó que no haya resultado un desastre.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece, sólo utilizo los personajes y la historia para entretenimiento**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Podía escuchar claramente las olas chocar contra las piedras del muelle, era un sonido que la tranquilizaba un poco. Debía pensar en algún plan para cumplir las expectativas del pelirrojo y así conseguir su ayuda para volver a Arendelle lo más pronto posible.

— Ni siquiera se si quiero volver. — Pensó; claramente había sido todo un reto escapar de Arendelle y comenzar de nuevo en las islas del sur, donde sorprendentemente nadie le había reconocido. — ¿Qué gano con volver? — Se preguntó a si misma.

Siempre había pensado que la venganza era algo estúpido y sin sentido alguno. — ¿Realmente la haría sentir mejor? — No importaba mucho, había hecho un trato con Hans y en este punto ya no había marcha atrás.

— ¡Debí saber que eras como todos decían! — Por un momento aquella discusión que tuvo con su hermana invadió su cabeza; nunca le había importado mucho lo que los demás pensaban de ella, sabía que después de la revelación de sus poderes muchos no la aceptarían, pero jamás pensó que su hermana pronunciaría esas palabras que la hirieron en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Recordaba las tardes llenas de juegos, las bromas que jugaban a los guardias de palacio cuando niñas, las veces que prometieron que siempre serían las mejores amigas del mundo, ¿Todo había sido una mentira?, ¿Una fantasía efímera?

— Linda casa. — El sarcasmo no podía faltar en los comentarios del príncipe sureño. — ¿Vives sola? — La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, ¿Qué le importaba a él?

— Eso no importa. — Dijo ella. — Mejor conversemos sobre el plan. — Era mejor cambiar de tema lo más rápido posible, no deseaba convivir con el hombre que había intentado asesinarla y no estaba segura de poder pretender que él le agradaba por mucho tiempo. — Cuéntame sobre tus hermanos, así sabremos como idear la venganza perfecta para cada uno de ellos.

— Pienso que jamás has hecho algo como idear una venganza y esperas que haga todo el trabajo y luego sólo llevarte a Arendelle. — ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso?, era un buen plan. — Sólo quiero saber algo. — La mirada esmeralda del pelirrojo se paseo por la pequeña habitación. — Jamás colaboró con nadie sin conocerlo, me gusta asegurarme de que no me traicionaran o algo por el estilo, ¿Comprendes?

— Me llamo Beth, vivo en las islas del sur y necesito ir a Arendelle, ¿Por qué necesitarías saber más? — No quería decir nada, ¿Y si decía algo que revelaba su verdadera identidad?, no quería que él descubriera que ella era Elsa, la mujer a la cual el más deseaba asesinar.

Pensar en que decirle al príncipe frente a ella la hizo recordar lo ocurrido con anterioridad, cuando todo lo que parecía perfecto comenzó a desmoronarse; el duque de Weselton se había encargado de esparcir toda clase de rumores donde ella quedaba como una bruja que jamás se tentaba el corazón. — Si ella fuese de esa manera no hubiese dudado en mandar a la horca al anciano duque y a Hans. — Pero nadie la había escuchado y un día, las cuatro paredes que una vez la habían apartado del mundo exterior dejaron de ser su refugio.

— ¿Beth? — La voz del pelirrojo la regreso a la realidad, él la observaba como si en verdad se preocupara por ella, pero no podía ser real, no era real.

— Hans solo piensa en si mismo. — Se repitió una y otra vez en su mente para convencerse de que Hans no se preocupaba por ella, nadie lo hacía. — Estoy bien. — Le dijo, desvío su mirada esperando a que él decidiera ignorar lo recién ocurrido y cambiara el tema.

Hay que pensar en algo, no importa que sea pequeño. — Retomó la antigua conversación el sureño. — En ocasiones las pequeñas cosas son las que más nos destruyen. — Elsa trataba de pensar en algo que pudiese afectar a los hermanos de Hans pero lo cierto es que no los conocía y por lo tanto no sabía que cosas podrían ser utilizadas en contra de ellos.

Hacia 3 años, cuando el asunto del invierno que había conjurado sobre Arendelle parecía haberse solucionado; Anna le había insistido en que tratara de socializar y hacer amigos, cosa que a ella se le dificultaba puesto que había pasado 13 años encerrada y no tenía ni la menor idea de como entablar una conversación. — Quizá si hubiese seguido el consejo de Anna ahora sabría uno que otro dato acerca de los príncipes de las islas del sur. — Pero, Ella había sido muy clara. — No quería ninguna relación con las islas del sur.

— Tal vez, alguno de tus hermanos tenga algo preciado para ellos. — Dijo con inseguridad, no estaba muy segura de que eso llegase a funcionar. — Algún objeto irreemplazable.

— Suena bien. — Afirmó. La pelinegra sonrió al sentir que había hecho algo bien, cosa que no sentía desde hace mucho; por su parte, el pelirrojo dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa que parecía más una mueca, ante el comportamiento de la joven.

No cabía duda de que esa misteriosa chica era inexperta en el asunto de las venganzas pero admiraba su entusiasmo y de cierta manera se identificaba con la joven, estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de lograr lo que quería.

Debía admitir que sentía una gran intriga al no saber que deseaba hacer Beth en Arendelle, había comentado que no era bienvenida en aquel sitio, pero, ¿Por qué? O mejor dicho, ¿Para que volver a un lugar donde no eres bienvenido?

El no era bien recibido en las Islas del sur, lo sabía pero no tenía otra opción más que permanecer allí por lo menos hasta cumplir su sentencia, ella por su parte, parecía no estar atada a ninguna parte pero estaba decidida de subir a un barco rumbo al reino noruego donde quizá, nada bueno le esperaba.

— Antes de que hagamos algo. — Elsa le miró atentamente mientras que el en su mente buscaba las palabras adecuadas para lo que iba a decir. — Quiero saber si estas segura de querer hacer esto.

— Quiero volver a Arendelle y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para lograr que me lleves allá. — Dijo ella. — En verdad, hay algo importante que debo de hacer y sólo tu puedes ayudarme. — Se encontraba confundido, ¿Qué era tan importante y porque lo necesitaba precisamente a él? — Mi familia esta allá y por culpa de ciertas personas tuve que separarme de ella.

— Entonces, ¿Todo esto para reunirte con tu familia? — Hans tenía una pésima familia así que no sabía que tan malo era que Beth estuviese alejada de su familia.

— Sólo quisiera hablar con ellos, tratar de arreglar algunas cosas. — Comentó. — ¿Me ayudarás? — Cuestionó esperando una respuesta positiva por parte del pelirrojo.

— Si todo resulta bien con lo del asunto de la venganza en contra de mis hermanos ten por seguro que haré todo lo posible por llevarte a Arendelle. — Eso la tranquilizaba un poco, aunque claro, ¿Y si algo salía mal?, debía asegurarse de que Hans la llevará a Arendelle a pesar de todo.

— Vengarse de Hans es la prioridad. — Pensó. — Él jugó con los sentimientos de Anna para conseguir lo que quería, ¿Por qué tu no haces lo mismo con él? — Dijo su subconsciente.

Si quería que el príncipe no la traicionara por ninguna razón debía enamorarlo, hacer que perdiera la cabeza por ella y cuando él le dejara desde útil, lo destrozaría sin piedad alguna.

Por ahora, no había tiempo que perder y ambos se pusieron a trabajar; Hans le platicaba a ella sobre todos y cada uno de sus hermanos y entre ambos pensaban en varias cosas que podrían usar para la venganza del pelirrojo. — Debían planear las cosas con mucha precisión para que nada fallara.

— Tengo una pregunta. — Comentó ella. — ¿Por qué ellos son tan malos contigo? — Hans le había contado algunas cosas que había sufrido a causa de sus hermanos mayores. — Todo lo que me has contado suena horrible, pero, ¿Tienen alguna razón para hacerlo? — Para ella todo ocurría por una razón, no podía haber consecuencias sin una acción previa.

— Es complicado de explicar. — Se limitó a responder. — Pero la causa de eso es mi madre. — Ahora era ella quien estaba confundida. — ¿Quieres que te cuente? — Elsa asintió con la cabeza. — Esta bien, pero tu tendrás que contarme sobre lo que paso con tu familia y como terminaste aquí.

— Eres un tramposo, ¿Sabias? — Comentó ella, ciertamente no lo había visto venir. Soltó un suspiro antes de comenzar a relatar la historia con algunas pequeñas alteraciones. — Había algunas personas que hablaban mal de mi, podía soportarlo ya que no eran cosas reales, sólo ridículos rumores. — Dijo. — Pero, un día mi familia comenzó a creer que esos rumores eran ciertos así que, me sentí terrible ya que, mi familia eran las personas que más me importaban y todo lo que tenía y saber que ellos pensaban lo mismo que los demás me hizo sentir sola y de cierta manera traicionada. — Hizo una pequeña pausa, pensaba en que decirle aunque no quería entrar en detalles. — Pasaron algunas cosas y discutimos, tome un barco sin importarme el destino que tuviese y hui, ha pasado algún tiempo desde eso y creo que es momento de volver.

— Ahora si que no entiendo. — Habló el sureño. — Como yo lo veo, tu familia es como los demás y no comprendo por que deseas volver con ellos.

— En realidad. — ¿Qué esperaba ella al volver allá?, ¿Qué pasaría cuando llegara el momento de ver a Anna de nuevo? — Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo. — sonrió para restarle importancia. — Pero, yo ya te he contado, es tu turno.

— ¿Sabes que mi padre ha tenido 3 esposas? — Elsa abrió los ojos debido al asombro. — Creo que no tenías idea. — Bromeó al ver la reacción de la chica. — Su primera esposa se llamaba Evangelina, se amaban y tuvieron 7 hijos, todos de cabello marrón como ella; falleció en un accidente. — Comentó. — Luego, conoció a Genoveva, era pelirroja y de ese matrimonio nacieron 5 hijos, cabello negro como mi padre. — ¿Por qué le decía los colores de cabello?, como si a ella le importara ese detalle. — Ella tenía una hermana, mi madre, quien estaba algo loca y celosa, asesino a Genoveva y de alguna manera se las arreglo para contraer matrimonio con mi padre, pero cuando se descubrió todo la enviaron a prisión y bueno, mi padre se hizo cargo de mi ya que seguía siendo su hijo, pero, a todos yo les recordaba a esa asesina.

— No es tu culpa. — Dijo ella. — Tus hermanos son muy injustos al tratarte de esa manera, quien tiene la culpa es tu madre no tu.

— Yo lo se, incluso ellos lo saben, pero, jamás me aceptaran por causa de eso. — Comentó Hans. — Por mucho tiempo trate de demostrarles que era distinto a esa mujer, pero, nada de lo que hice pareció ser suficiente así que, deje de intentar. — Por un momento ella sintió compasión por el hombre que había tratado de hacerle daño en el pasado. — No te sientas mal, porque yo no lo hago. — Dijo él. — Simplemente les odio, deseo que algo malo les pase a mis hermanos.

— Creo que te entiendo un poco. — Murmuró; en ocasiones ella pensaba en lastimar a Anna, las cosas no habían terminado muy bien entre ambas, aunque, debía admitir que aún deseaba arreglar las cosas, abrazarla ya que, continuaba queriéndola.

— No, nadie puede entenderme. — La actitud de Hans cambio de manera repentina; parecía furioso. — Pondré las cosas claras preciosa, no finjas entenderme y todo estará bien. — Bruscamente se levantó de la mesa y salió de la casa azotando la puerta en el proceso.

Al parecer no sería tan sencillo como ella había pensado, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?, ¿Disculparse? — Ni estando loca. — Quizá sólo debía darle espacio y las cosas se resolverían por si solas.

Desvío su mirada a los papeles esparcidos por la pequeña mesa de madera; allí estaban escritos los miedos, sueños, incluso las alergias de los príncipes del reino. — Klaus es el mayor y todos lo escuchan. — Él sería una pieza importante del rompecabezas.

Mientras tanto, Hans se dirigía a palacio mientras sonreía al pensar en que tan fácil había sido manipular a Beth; sabía que no estaba segura de ayudarlo, por lo menos, no completamente. — Y sólo había tenido que alterar una historia. — Además, esto había servido para saber un poco sobre esa misteriosa joven y con suerte, no tardaría mucho en descubrir quien era ella realmente.

* * *

¡Hola gente bonita de Fanfiction!

Aquí Wildest Stories con un nuevo capítulo de este fanfiction, realmente tenía la intención de hacerlo más largo e interesante pero la escuela absorbió mi tiempo como si fuera una esponja.

Muchas gracias a las personas que por alguna razón del destino encontraron este fic y me apoyaron, gracias a todos por sus lindas bienvenidas al fandom Helsa, realmente no pensé que tendría lectores tan no tardar tanto para escribir el próximo capítulo y por cierto, so tienen alguna sugerencia pueden decirla, me serviría mucho.

Ahora, lindos y sexys reviews anónimos:

Guest: Muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí y dejar un review, me alegra que te haya gustado el prólogo y ojala hayas disfrutado de este primer capítulo.

Saludos especiales a AFrozenFan y a TheLonelyFrozenWolf

¡Nos leemos!


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Frozen no me pertenece en lo absoluto, de ser así seria millonaria y no tendria que asistir al colegio, me pasearía en disneyland todos los días. Solo me divierto utilizando a los personajes de dicha pelicula al escribir esta historia que salio de mi rara y loca mentesita.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Dicen que la clave para que una relación funcione es la confianza; aunque Hans y Elsa no tenían una relación, sin confianza ninguno de los dos podría obtener lo que tanto deseaba. – Eso, era un problema.-, Pero ambos eran demasiado necios y orgullosos como para ceder, además seguro que jamás admitirían que necesitaban de la confianza.

¿Por qué no mejor simplemente engañarse entre ellos para así terminar rápido con todo?; La joven decidió entonces simplemente actuar arrepentida por lo que había pasado hacia unas horas; cuando Hans había conversado con ella esa mañana.

─ ¿Qué se supone que hare? – Se preguntó mientras se miraba frente al pequeño espejo de su recamara, necesitaba practicar el cómo se disculparía con el príncipe. – Aunque en realidad no quisiera pedirle perdón en lo absoluto. – Se arregló un poco el cabello y comenzó a idear varias frases que podría utilizar para convencer a Hans de que en realidad lo sentía.

─ Piensa Elsa. – Se dijo a sí misma, no era muy buena ideando planes; ¿Cómo se suponía que lograría obtener lo que quería? – Debe haber algo que haga sentir a Hans el centro del universo, lo suficiente para que crea que eres de fiar. – Elsa conversaba con su reflejo como si eso fuese a darle alguna respuesta sobre lo que debía hacer. – A él le gusta sentirse superior a los demás y pensar que todos dependemos de él, ¿Qué se supone que haga?; ¿Decirle que no puedo vivir sin él? – Se preguntó. – Primero muerta.

─ Deja de fingir que no lo necesitas. – Dijo su importuna conciencia, la cual le repetía una y otra vez que el indicado para ayudarla en esto era – Lamentablemente. –, el hombre que había intentado asesinarla.

Quizá ella no tenía un plan sólido, posiblemente todo saldría mal, pero debía intentarlo. – Solo espero que todo esto valga la pena. – Se dijo antes de coger el cepillo y comenzar a peinar su cabello.

Lucia distinta de cierta manera, hacia tanto tiempo que no se maquillaba ni usaba vestidos tan bonitos como aquel; que aunque no era hecho con alguna tela fina era hermoso. Se dirigió a la cocina y preparo un par de sándwiches de jamón y queso. – Recordaba que Anna le había mencionado que aquella era la comida favorita del pelirrojo. – Guardó todo lo necesario en una pequeña canasta (Los emparedados, un par de botellas con jugo de naranja y manzanas), y se dirigió al castillo.

Realmente pensaba que el palacio de las islas del sur necesitaba mayor seguridad ya que entrar sin ser vista había sido muy sencillo; igual que la última vez. Hans estaba en los establos; justo como en su anterior visita, parecía que el joven príncipe gustaba de aquel sitio.

─ Hola. – Saludo con un poco de timidez, Hans se giró a verla y pudo notar que al joven le sorprendió verla allí nuevamente. – Escucha, sobre lo que paso esta mañana, yo…

─ No quiero hablar de eso. – Debía pretender que en realidad le afectaba el tema de su familia; no podía permitir que su mentira se arruinara, seguro esa chica se había conmovido con lo relatado y debido a eso, "Beth" haría su mayor esfuerzo para ayudarle. – Sé que no era tu intensión hacerme sentir mal, por el contrario, yo debería disculparme por haberte hablado de esa manera, no fue correcto. – Su fachada de príncipe encantador le había sido de mucha ayuda en el pasado y esta vez no dudaría en usarla con Beth, ninguna joven podía resistir sus encantos. – A excepción de Elsa de Arendelle. – Solo debía asegurarse de que la chica frente a él le creyera totalmente.

─ De verdad me siento terrible por lo sucedido. – Comento mientras jugaba con la falda de su vestido, sabía que eso la hacía ver insegura y por lo tanto vulnerable y crédula, ¿Cómo alguien así causaría algún daño? – Te traje el almuerzo. – Dijo extendiendo la cesta hacia él.

Hans la miró con una ceja alzada, no era usual que alguien le llevara el almuerzo; ni siquiera los sirvientes de palacio, quienes trataban de evitarlo en todo momento.

Observo a la chica atentamente, no era el mismo vestido de esa mañana y había cambiado completamente su aspecto. – Se veía linda. – Eso pensaba él. Elsa desviaba sus ojos hacia cada rincón del establo, aguardando a que a Hans se le ocurriera tomar la canasta.

Limpio su garganta para hacerse notar, el príncipe enseguida tomo la cesta y al abrirla noto que la joven había preparado un almuerzo para dos. – Definitivamente la tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano (O eso pensaba el). – La pelinegra le sonrió.

Miro el almuerzo; Sándwiches. – Que asco. – Pensó. No era precisamente un fanático de aquel platillo (Si es que puede llamarse de esa manera a un simple emparedado), pero también debía considerar que posiblemente era lo que más podía costear una joven del pueblo.

─ ¿Hay algo de malo? – Al parecer había notado su expresión de desagrado al ver el contenido de la cesta. – ¿Preferías un emparedado de jalea?, realmente pensé que te gustaba. – ¿Acaso Anna se había equivocado?; aunque cabía la posibilidad de que ella hubiese escuchado mal, después de todo no tenía ni el menor interés de aprender algo en la materia "Hans Westergard"

─ No hay nada de malo con el sándwich, es solo que no me gusta mucho. – No quería comportarse descortés; eso le restaría varios puntos con Beth. – Pero fue un gesto muy lindo de tu parte, así que lo comeré ya que me siento afortunado de que una chica tan linda como tu haya tenido este detalle conmigo. – Por más que estuviera segura de que los halagos de Hans eran una vil mentira no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese comentario, nunca nadie le había dicho algo así. – Ya has caído. – Pensó el príncipe al ver como la joven trataba de ocultar en vano sus mejillas enrojecidas.

─ Enserio pensé que te gustaban los sándwiches, es decir a todo el mundo le gustan. – Comento de pronto la joven. – Bueno, no a todos, pero a la mayoría si les gustan.

─ ¿Sabes por qué a la gente le gustan tanto los emparedados? – Cuestiono el príncipe.

─ ¿Por qué son fáciles de hacer y deliciosos? – Dijo con inseguridad.

─ A la gente le gusta lo fácil, lo que pueden hacer sin esfuerzo alguno. – Dijo Hans. – Se conforman con un simple sándwich y créeme, eso dice mucho sobre las personas.

─ Entonces… ¿A ti no te gustan los sándwiches porque son fáciles de hacer? – Definitivamente este hombre era extraño; además le gustaba complicarse la vida, incluso el almuerzo.

─ Me gustan las cosas difíciles, ya sabes, los desafíos. – Comentó Hans. – No es que tenga algo en contra de los sándwiches, pero no me llaman mucho la atención, demasiado sencillos de hacer. – ¿Por qué la necesidad de mentirle a Anna sobre su comida preferida?; ¿Acaso pensaba que comer sándwiches lo hacía ver aún más apuesto?

─ Espera, ¿Qué? – Se preguntó en su mente después de haber pensado lo anterior, ¿Hans apuesto?, Por favor, el hombre era demasiado detestable como para verlo de esa manera.

─ Aun así, agradezco el lindo gesto de prepararme el almuerzo. – Elsa sonrió ligeramente, quizá no sería mala idea conocer los gustos del pelirrojo para facilitar el funcionamiento de su plan. – Su aun no completamente definido plan. –, pero ¿Por qué Hans tenía que ser tan complicado?

Ambos eran distintos de cierta manera, mientras que el adoraba los retos ella trataba de evitarlos; cosa que le había costado en el pasado.

─ Escucha, se me ocurrió algo. – Inmediatamente los ojos esmeraldas del príncipe se enfocaron en ella. – Estuve leyendo todo lo que sabes sobre tus hermanos, al parecer todos escuchan a Klaus. – Comentó. – ¿Y si esa es la clave para vengarte de todos?, si conseguimos que el mayor de tus hermanos haga lo que queremos, todos los demás lo harán.

─ ¿Y que es según tú lo que queremos que hagan? – El pelirrojo realmente no terminaba de comprender que planeaba su aliada, pero debía admitir que a pesar de que fuera una chica era una gran cómplice en esta ocasión.

─ Hacerlos pasar por lo que te hicieron a ti, por supuesto. – Respondió. –, piensa, ¿Qué mejor venganza que eso?, después de todo lo que te hicieron fue horrible y no tenían ninguna razón para tratarte de esa manera. – Hans sonrió, tal parecía que esa misteriosa joven era capaz de todo con tal de llegar a Arendelle. – ¿Quién podría hacer algo así?, dañar a una persona que no tiene culpa de nada. – Beth no lo conocía, pero sentía como si esas últimas palabras se trataran de una indirecta hacia él, algo relacionado a sus acciones pasadas.

Conversaron donde la pregunta que mas dijo Hans fue "¿Cómo planeas hacer eso?"; ella tenía las ideas, pero él era quien ideaba algún plan, Beth parecía intentarlo pero los prototipos de planes que tenía a fin de cuentas terminarían de la misma manera, fracaso.

─ Debe haber alguna manera de hacerlo, tu tampoco eres de mucha ayuda. – La chica se cruzó de brazos, se sentía molesta ya que Hans había rechazado todos y cada uno de sus planes.

─ Escucha, todos somos buenos en algunas cosas, y planear definitivamente no es lo tuyo. – Dijo yendo directamente al grano. – Posees buenas ideas pero te falta ordenarlas, tomar en cuenta cada uno de los factores que podrían afectarlas y pensar en cada uno de los detalles; por más pequeños que sean. Lo que tú "planeas" – Comento haciendo comillas con los dedos. –, es nada más y nada menos que improvisar; esto es algo serio, no debemos actuar sin pensar.

Las palabras de Hans la transportaron a esos momentos en Arendelle; cuando ella era la reina, las personas la presionaban para ser la reina que todos esperaban que fuera, pero lo cierto es que ella no estaba preparada para todo eso. Es verdad, había estudiado para asumir el trono, pero la teoría no es lo mismo que la práctica.

Recordaba las terribles reuniones del consejo. – Las cuales detestaba. –, en donde cada uno de los miembros le decían que no era buena reina (Aunque claro, no lo decían con esas palabras precisamente), incluso la presionaban para contraer matrimonio con alguna persona con experiencia en gobernar algún reino.

Nadie creía en ella y eso la hacía sentir patética en ocasiones, se había propuesto demostrarles a todos que podía hacerlo por ella misma; los resultados no habían sido los mejores, pero aun debía demostrarse a sí misma que el resto del mundo estaba equivocado respecto a ella.

─ Lo tengo. – Dijo Hans.

Klaus Westergard, príncipe heredero al trono de las islas del sur. – Puesto que asumiría la próxima primavera. – Esposo de la princesa Rosalinda de Westergard y padre del príncipe Nicolás, amante de la lectura y al parecer también de la sirvienta que aseaba la biblioteca real.

─ Ahora entiendo porque pasa tanto tiempo en una aburrida biblioteca. – Comentó Hans, Elsa solo rodo los ojos con un poco de fastidio, ella adoraba leer; cosa que no había podido hacer con tanta frecuencia como antes, y claramente no soportaba cuando alguien decía que la lectura era algo aburrido.

Hans siempre había envidiado la vida perfecta que tenía Klaus; era el favorito de su padre, el príncipe heredero, al que consideraban un ejemplo a seguir y quien tenía la familia perfecta; tenía que admitir que su cuñada, Rosalinda era una mujer amable y agradable, muy distinta a su hermano. En ocasiones no comprendía el cómo había gente que no valoraba lo que tenía, Klaus era una de esas personas que a pesar de tenerlo todo, quería más.

─ Escucha, robar correspondencia no solo es de mala educación; es ilegal. – Dijo Elsa, sabía que el plan de Hans era prácticamente perfecto; Klaus era lo suficiente descuidado para escribir cartas a Carlota (La chica del aseo), hurtar por lo menos una de esas cartas parecía ser pan comido, pero el miedo de ser descubiertos en el intento la aterraba. Apretó las manos formando dos puños para tratar de controlarse, pudo haber cambiado su aspecto físico, pero continuaba poseyendo sus poderes que desde niña la habían atormentado. – Piensa cosas lindas, piensa cosas lindas. – Se repetía en la mente, recordaba muy bien que "El amor descongelaba", pero después de su escape a las islas del sur sintió que ya no tenía a nadie, que nadie la amaba en el mundo y lo único capaz de permitirle controlar sus poderes, eran solo bellos recuerdos.

─ Presta atención, aquí hay muchas sirvientas; obviamente nadie las conoce a todas, se te hará fácil hacerte pasar por una empleada de palacio. – Lo que sugería Hans era separarse y en muchos libros que había leído; separarse nunca terminaba bien. – Yo distraeré a mi hermano y eso te dará tiempo de buscar en la biblioteca alguna carta de amor dirigida a esa sirvienta.

─ ¿Enserio crees que tu hermano dejaría una carta para su amante en la biblioteca? – A los ojos de Elsa eso no parecía una idea lógica, dejar una carta en un lugar donde cualquiera pudiera entrar y encontrarla.

─ La lectura no es algo que los Westergard hagamos mucho, solo Klaus frecuenta ese lugar y allí puede encontrarse con Carlota sin que nadie piense mal de él; después de todo, debe mantener una buena imagen como futuro rey. – Elsa no estaba muy segura de hacerlo, pero lo haría no debía fallarle a Hans o su última esperanza de regresar a Arendelle moriría. - ¿Alguna duda sobre lo que tienes que hacer? – Preguntó Hans, ella negó con la cabeza.

Hans le consiguió un uniforme que utilizaban las encargadas del aseo y le permitió entrar en su habitación para que se cambiara de atuendo.

─ ¿No sería más fácil conseguir papeles falsos? – Se dijo mientras observaba el uniforme color durazno que estaba sobre la cama (La cual pertenecía a una de las personas que más detestaba en el mundo). Tiempo atrás había considerado volver a Arendelle, pero sin un pasaporte no le permitían viajar y para obtener un pasaporte necesitaba papeles; los cuales, no tenía.

Resignada se despojó de su vestido deseando que Hans no fuera del tipo de hombres que espiaba a través del picaporte. El uniforme le quedaba un poco grande, pero no era muy notorio.

─ ¿Realmente deseas volver a Arendelle? – Allí venia de nuevo su conciencia, la cual la hacía dudar de todo lo que pretendía hacer. – ¿Vengarse es tan importante?, tienes la oportunidad de una nueva vida aquí en las islas del sur, olvida el pasado, ¡Por Dios, al menos has amigos! – Negó rápidamente con la cabeza tratando de callar la voz en su mente.

─ ¿Lista? – Se escuchó desde fuera de la habitación, suspiro con pesadez; ya no había marcha atrás.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Hey, soy Wildy!

¿Tarde mucho en actualizar?, pido disculpas, la escuela, compras navideñas (Si, ya hice algunas compras navideñas), falta de inspiración, realmente espero que comprendan pero tratare de no demorarme para escribir el próximo capitulo.

Muchas gracias a las dos personitas lindas que comentaron el capitulo pasado, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, pienso que este capitulo fue un poco mas extenso (Como por unas 200 palabras) y a mi parecer tuvo mas contenido. - Aun estoy aprendiendo a escribir capítulos, así que posiblemente no sean la gran cosa. - Espero que el próximo capitulo sea mas extenso y ¡Hey!, ya empiezan las maldades por parte de nuestros protegonistas.

Tengo un par de cosas planeadas pero sientanse libres de comentar alguna cosa con la cual les gustaria torturar a los hermanos de Hans.

Saludos especiales a A Frozen Fan, una gran escritora tanto de historias Helsa como Kristanna (Mis parejas favoritas), ella es excelente escribiendo y ademas me siento genial ya que ella ha comentado todos los capitulos de mi historia, sin contar este (Si, se que solo van dos capitulos si contamos el prologo).

Respondo todos los reviews y feliz domingo

Y si eres de México (Como yo) ¡Mañana no hay clases!, ¿Estas feliz? porque yo si y mucho.

¡Tengan bonita semana! Nos leemos

Se despide Wildest Stories


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Frozen es una película increíble y la amo pero lamentablemente no me pertenece y no tuve NADA que ver en su producción, sólo soy una chica que escribe una historia usando los personajes de la película mientras esta recostada en su sofá y bebiendo chocolate caliente.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Esperar alcanzar un objetivo sin un plan era una locura; algo que terminaría en desastre; podría hacerse una comparación con alguna historia que no va hacía ningún lado, los primeros capítulos posiblemente serían interesantes, pero al cabo de un tiempo la historia perdería cualquier atractivo y sería desechada incluso por el propio autor.

Hans no dudaba el que Beth tenía grandiosas ideas, de hecho, la pelinegra había pensado en algo que a él jamás se le habría cruzado por la cabeza; vengarse de sus hermanos, pero no habría que ser un experto para darse cuenta de que la chica era una novata en cuanto a venganzas y planes malvados, o planes en general.

Sabía que debía enfocarse en pensar un plan, pero la intriga de descubrir quien era Beth lo distraía, ¿De donde venía?, ¿En que se beneficiaba ella al ayudarlo?, ¿Por qué ir a Arendelle?

Él estaba acostumbrado a algo; saber todo acerca de las personas con las que trataba; sin embargo Beth era la excepción, no sabía nada sobre ella y era evidente que Beth no pensaba revelarle nada personal, algo que complicaría establecer alguna relación "profesional ", debía haber confianza entre ellos, ¿Cómo confiar en una completa desconocida?

— ¿Lista? — Le cuestionó, la joven se había demorado un poco más de lo que esperaba el pelirrojo.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente dejando ver a la joven vestida como una simple empleada de palacio, a pesar de eso ella continuaba resaltando ya que era muy hermosa. — Cosa que nadie podría negar. — El vestido de color pálido le quedaba holgado y aún así se podía apreciar la hermosa figura de Beth, quien se mostró incómoda al sentirse demasiado observada.

— ¿Todo bien? — Preguntó.

El pelirrojo fijo su mirada en las orbes azules de su compañera. Nadie decía nada, por lo cual ella se puso algo nerviosa, ¿La había descubierto?, imposible.

Se sobresaltó al sentir las manos del pelirrojo en torno a su cuello, el príncipe comenzó a acomodar la parte superior del vestido y volvió a observarla para corregir cualquier error que pudiese haber.

— Ahora si está perfecto. — Dijo. — Escucha, yo me encargaré de distraer a mi hermano mientras que tú, entrarás a la biblioteca y buscarás alguna carta que podamos utilizar en contra de Klaus.

— ¿Por donde debería empezar a buscar? — Si la biblioteca real de las Islas del sur era similar a la de Arendelle, entonces sería un lugar gigante en donde sería imposible encontrar algo sin tener idea de por donde comenzar.

La sonrisa cínica del pelirrojo para ella sólo significó una cosa: Arréglatelas sola.

— ¿Ves como no es tan fácil actuar sin un plan? — Preguntó en su mente el príncipe. Beth pareció no estar conforme con el "plan" de Hans, no se esforzaba mucho en ocultar su descontento. — Si arrugas la nariz te harás vieja más pronto y arruinarías ese lindo rostro. — Comentó riendo un poco.

— Yo no arrugo la nariz. — Negó ella.

— Si, lo haces. — Era la verdad, pero el motivo por el cual continuaba insistiendo con ese pequeño detalle, era que por alguna razón le encantaba hacerla enojar. — No te esfuerces en negarlo, eso no cambia el hecho de que lo hagas. — Comentó justo cuando la joven estaba dispuesta a continuar discutiendo sobre el tema.

— Como sea, no importa. — Dijo ella un poco molesta. — ¿Dónde esta la biblioteca? — Preguntó.

El príncipe sonrió, a leguas era notorio el que a la joven no le gustaba perder; ¿Cómo culparla?, él era igual en ese aspecto.

Incómoda se dirigió a la biblioteca real, estaba nerviosa ya que cabía la posibilidad de que alguien la descubriera. Entró al lugar de forma rápida y tan sólo pensaba en darse prisa para así irse de aquel lugar lo más pronto posible.

— Si yo quisiera ocultar una carta de amor; ¿Dónde la escondería? — Se preguntó en su mente. — En un lugar donde nadie se lo espere. — Aunque claro, eso era obvio.

Camino entre los libreros observando los grandes libros que había en aquel sitio, algunos le parecían bastante interesantes; lástima que no estaban allí para leer.

— Un libro grande, aburrido, que además lo consideren inútil. — Pensaba Elsa, ella creía que el libro perfecto para ocultar algo era uno con esas características. Alzó la vista en uno de los libreros donde se encontraban algunos tomos polvorientos y logró visualizar algunos libros grandes que parecían no haber sido tocados en años.

Mientras, fuera de la biblioteca Hans vigilaba que nadie entrara. No había señales de su hermano o de Carlota, lo cual era bueno.

Él no era muy paciente, lo cual le había causado problemas en el pasado. Comenzó a mover uno de sus pies; señal de que estaba cansado de esperar.

— ¿Cuánto ha pasado? — Se preguntó, vio un reloj que se encontraba cerca. — 3 minutos — habían transcurrido tres minutos que le habían parecido una hora; definitivamente el quedarse esperando no era lo suyo.

"Hans, si haces las cosas con prisa no saldrán bien" Recordaba esa frase de un tutor que tenía cuando niño, el pequeño príncipe solía apresurarse a terminar las actividades en clase para así salir a jugar al patio — Cosa que provocaba que sus trabajos estuvieran mal hechos, coloreados fuera de las líneas y con una letra espantosa — "Si quieres hacer un buen trabajo debes tomarte tu tiempo para realizarlo y tener paciencia"

— Quizá si hubiese sido paciente mi plan en Arendelle habría funcionado. — Pensó, era verdad que se apresuró demasiado al pedirle matrimonio a Anna, era cierto que subestimó a la reina Elsa y a la "tonta" de Anna.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos un momento, hasta que el heredero a la corona de las Islas del sur hizo aparición en el lugar.

— ¡Klaus!, justo a quien quería ver. — Dijo Hans. El aludido alzó una ceja en señal de confusión.

— Hans, ¿Te sientes bien? — Fue su primera reacción. El menor de sus hermanos no solía dirigirle la palabra muy a menudo.

— ¡Por supuesto que si! — Respondió.

— De acuerdo. — Dijo no muy convencido. — ¿Para qué querías verme? — Cuestionó Klaus. — Dijiste que querías verme, Hans. — Comentó al no obtener respuesta por parte del pelirrojo. El heredero a la corona rodó los ojos fastidiado. — No tengo tiempo para tus juegos Hans.

El pelirrojo trataba de pensar en algo, no solía recurrir a su hermano mayor así que, ¿Cuál sería un motivo lo suficientemente importante como para buscarlo precisamente a él?

— ¡Por Dios, Hans! — Gritó Klaus. — ¡No me hagas perder el tiempo, ve a molestar a alguien más!

Como el menor de 13 hermanos era difícil que dejaran de verlo como un niño pequeño, lo cual le molestaba.

— Escucha. — Comenzó a hablar tratando de ser convincente. — Ya sabes como es papá, no le gusta que invitemos a personas aquí al menos que sea sumamente importante.

— ¿Y? — Preguntó molesto.

— Conocí a una joven en el pueblo hace tiempo, me gustaría invitarla aunque claro, nuestro padre no me dejaría invitarla ya que, en primer lugar no es de la realeza. — Comentó refiriéndose a Beth. — Pensé que tu, por ser el mayor podrías convencerlo de dejarme traerla a casa.

— Ni hablar. — Respondió secamente el mayor de los príncipes. — ¡¿Acaso te volviste loco?!, ¿Una campesina?, justo cuando creí que no podías caer más bajo Hansel.

— ¡No me llames Hansel! — Se quejó el pelirrojo. — Pero Klaus, jamás te he pedido nada.

— Hans, no invitarás a una campesina a palacio, papá se enfurecerá si lo haces. — Dijo Klaus con más calma que antes. — ¿Acaso quieres más problemas?

Dentro de la biblioteca, Elsa podía escuchar algunas voces que, aunque no eran muy claras, sabía que debía apresurarse a encontrar alguna carta rápido, sino, estaría en graves aprietos.

Se le había dificultado un poco revisar los libros polvorientos que había visto en un inicio, sin embargo no había nada en ellos más que polvo, revisó enciclopedias y diccionarios pero nada.

Siguió paseándose entre los estantes y en la esquina inferior de uno de los libreros vio un libro que resaltaba por su color. Un pensamiento se cruzó por la mente de la exreina de Arendelle: ¿Y si Klaus escondía la carta en un lugar fácil de encontrar?.

Tomó el libro el cual tenía como título "Cuentos de hadas para la hora de dormir", un título largo en opinión de la pelinegra. En la primer hoja estaba escrito "Propiedad de Hans, no tocar excepto Hans", le pareció extraño de cierta manera. Hojeó el libro y encontró varias cartas en él; no se tomó el tiempo de revisar el remitente ni el destinatario de cada una de esas cartas, simplemente cerró el libro y aguardó a que Hans las voces de fuera desaparecieran.

— Es lo único que te pediré en la vida, Klaus. — Dijo Hans.

— ¡¿Si digo que si, dejarás de molestar?! — Preguntó, el menor afirmó con la cabeza. — Bien, pero no te aseguro que funcione. — Dicho esto se retiró. Hans sintió un gran alivio, hasta ahora todo parecía estar bien.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió lentamente.

— Ya se ha ido. — Dijo el pelirrojo. Elsa se acercó a él. — ¿Encontraste algo? — Preguntó sin percatarse del libro que la joven sostenía entre sus brazos.

— Esta libro esta repleto de cartas. — Comentó mostrándole el libro de cuentos al príncipe. — Alguna tiene que servir, ¿No?

— Buen trabajo Beth. — Le felicitó Hans.

Habían regresado a la casa de Beth, donde no los descubrirían. Elsa estaba feliz de que las cartas si habían sido escritas por Klaus (o bien, eran para él), puesto que en el momento de tomar el libro no había revisado ese detalle, por su parte Hans estaba sorprendido ya que tenía tiempo sin ver aquel libro que le habían obsequiado de niño.

— ¿Cree que su hermano ame de verdad a Carlota? — Cuestionó Elsa después de haber leído un par de cartas en donde él confesaba sus sentimientos hacia la muchacha.

— Lo dudo. —Respondió rápidamente. — ¿Qué podría tener una simple criada?, es decir, ¿Por qué alguien se enamoraría de ella?

— Ya sabe lo que dicen, no se puede mandar al corazón. — Comentó ella.

— No pensé que tu fueses precisamente una chica amante del romance. — No la conocía lo suficiente, sin embargo no parecía ser de las típicas jóvenes que van en busca de su príncipe de ensueño de manera desesperada.

— Realmente no soy fanática del romance, es sólo que pienso que nadie decide de quien enamorarse, simplemente pasa. — Dio su opinión la cual era distinta a la del joven príncipe. — Quizá su hermano no quería desarrollar ese sentimiento hacia Carlota.

— Escucha, lo que dices es muy bonito y todo eso. — Dijo Hans. — Pero desafortunadamente, el mundo real no es un cuento de hadas, el amor no existe. — Comento haciendo una mueca triste. — Tu no conoces a mi hermano, créeme; todas esas promesas de amor eterno son tan sólo palabras sin ningún valor, quizá sólo quiere divertirse con esa muchacha.

— O quizá te equivoques. — ¿Acaso a ella le encantaba llevarle la contraria en todo a Hans? — Si la magia es real, ¿Por qué el amor no habría de existir?, se que en ocasiones las personas actúan de manera…— Guardó silencio mientras buscaba la palabra correcta. — tonta cuando están enamorados y si, las novelas románticas muchas veces son tontas y están sobrevaloradas, pero el amor existe.

— De acuerdo, puede que el amor sea real, pero las personas usan demasiado la palabra "amor" que ya ha perdido su valor. — Dijo Hans.

— Si, quizá. — Comentó ella, era mejor no discutir sobre eso, además ganarle a Hans en una discusión era casi imposible.

37 cartas, las habían leído todas y algunas no eran de amor, realmente habían descubierto más cosas sobre Klaus de las que habían esperado, la pregunta ahora era: ¿Qué hacer con toda esa información?

Ambos permanecían en silencio, ella se sentía un poco culpable por haber leído correspondencia ajena, sus padres le habían enseñado que era algo incorrecto y que bajo ningún motivo debía de hacerlo. El silencio fue interrumpido por las carcajadas del pelirrojo.

— Todos estos años, mi padre ha puesto como ejemplo a Klaus y mira que tan "ejemplo a seguir" resultó ser. — Dijo entre risas, resultaba irónico el hecho de que, lo que el mayor de sus hermanos estaba haciendo era similar a lo que él había tratado de hacer hace 3 años. — Esta carta vale oro, querida Beth. — Dijo mostrando el sobre en específico. — Realmente me parecía extraño que el viejo renunciara a la corona. — Comentó refiriéndose a su padre.

— No entiendo porque su hermano haría algo como eso, es decir, es heredero a la corona. — Comentó ella.

— Estaba cansado de esperar, tan sólo quería apresurar las cosas. — Dijo Hans. — Definitivamente con esto podremos hacer lo que nos plazca con él.

Regreso a casa sintiéndose alegre, finalmente las cosas parecían estar a su favor, se sentía poderoso y agradecía el hecho de haber conocido a Beth; sin ella las cosas seguirían como antes, él continuaría siendo la burla de sus hermanos, pero todo eso estaba a punto de terminar.

— ¡Ahí estas! — Paró en seco al escuchar la voz de Klaus. — ¡Estuve buscándote por todas partes! ¿Dónde te habías metido? — Preguntó. — Oh espera, seguro estabas con esa chica del pueblo de la que me hablaste. — El silencio de Hans le confirmó eso último.

— ¿Para qué me buscabas? — Preguntó confundido.

— Después de mucho insistir logre que nuestro padre aceptara que esa chica viniera a cenar mañana. — Hans abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, había olvidado que le había pedido ese favor a Klaus. — No me lo agradezcas hermanito. — Dijo antes de irse.

¿Y ahora que le diría a Beth?

— ¡No! — Fue la respuesta de la joven cuando la había invitado a cenar. Había despertado muy temprano para ir a visitar a la campesina, incluso había comprado flores para que ella no se negara.

— Tienes que ir, ¿Acaso quieres enfurecer al rey de las islas del sur? — Preguntó tratando de convencerla. — Y si no vas a la cena no te llevaré a Arendelle.

— ¿Qué? ¡Hicimos un trato! — Replicó. Sabía que Hans Westergard era un doble cara, pero pensó que esta vez había una excepción.

— Si no vas a la cena ya no habrá trato. — Dijo. — Si, fuiste de mucha ayuda Beth, pero no eres indispensable, puedo vengarme de mis hermanos sin tu ayuda, la pregunta es; ¿Tu puedes ir a Arendelle sin mi ayuda? — Ella deseaba golpearlo en ese momento, odiaba a Hans con todas sus fuerzas, ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente él su única opción? — Y bien, ¿Te gustaría cenar en mi casa, Beth? — Preguntó una vez más.

— Enserio lo detesto. — Le dijo notablemente molesta.

— Vendré por ti a las seis. — Dijo, no aceptaría un no como respuesta por parte de Beth. — Ponte bonita. — Fue más una orden que una petición.

Tomó un vestido rojo de su armario, no tenía muchos vestidos elegantes ya que no encontraba algún motivo por el cual usarlos.

Nunca fue aficionada a las fiestas y no quería ir a la cena en palacio, ni siquiera conocía a esas personas, sólo a Hans y él ni siquiera le agradaba; en realidad ahora lo detestaba aún más por el hecho de obligarla a ir a cenar con su familia, tenían un trato y él lo había alterado para su propio beneficio.

Se había resignado, llevarle la contraria a Hans sólo la afectaría a ella. Tomó una ducha y después comenzó a arreglarse.

Peinó su cabello, le gustaban los moños (chongos) complicados, además de que lo había adornado con una cinta roja para combinarlo con el vestido. No usaba mucho maquillaje pero el labial de un color ligeramente rojizo resaltaba y la hacia lucir bella.

Vio el pequeño que había en su habitación; 5:32, aún faltaba para que su indeseable "cita" llegara, ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte?

— Si pudiste soportar la horrible cita que te arreglo Anna puedes soportar esto. — Se dijo a si misma frente al espejo, recordaba aquella horrible cita a ciegas que su hermana había planeado para ella a sus espaldas.

"Rey Richard de Cettovia", era posiblemente el peor hombre en la faz de la Tierra, siempre quería controlar todo y a todos, aún no podía creer que todos pensaran que era "el hombre perfecto para ella", le costo mucho trabajo deshacerse de él. Sacudió su cabeza para así hacer desaparecer aquellos recuerdos que traían consigo más recuerdos, por ejemplo el como todos habían defendido a Richard, el como Anna incluso había insistido para que ella aceptara ser esposa de un ser tan despreciable como lo era ese hombre.

Alguien golpeó la puerta, eran las 6:01, el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido en opinión de la joven quien se apresuró a abrir la puerta, allí estaba Hans vestido de forma elegante, cualquier chica caería rendida a sus pies al verlo así, todas la chicas menos ella por supuesto.

— Luces hermosa. — Conocía la rutina, el chico daba un cumplido a la chica (el cual muchas veces era mentira), besaba la palma de su mano, le obsequiaba algún detalle y luego se dirigen a algún lugar. — Definitivamente el rojo te sienta bien. — Comentó antes de besar la mano de la joven. — Traje esto para ti. — Dijo mostrándole una pequeña barra de chocolate.

Los ojos de Elsa se iluminaron al ver eso, ella esperaba lo típico: una rosa, definitivamente esto era mejor y por primera vez en esa corta conversación Hans había logrado sorprenderla.

— Muchas gracias, me encanta el chocolate. — Agradeció. Hans sonrió al haber acertado en aquello.

— ¿Nos vamos? — Preguntó extendiendo su mano hacia ella, ella lo tomó del brazo e iniciaron el recorrido a palacio. — Te noto callada, ¿Te asusta cenar en palacio? — Preguntó y aunque Elsa sabía que a Hans se le daba muy bien fingir, sintió que en verdad el príncipe se preocupaba por ella.

— No. — Negó ella. — Simplemente no soy buena socializando y pienso que será incómodo, eso es todo. — Confesó.

— Oye, no será la gran cosa y si, mi padre es algo entrometido, pero prometo salvarte si acaso el te hace una pregunta incómoda. — La tomó de ambas manos. — Confía en mi.

— ¿Cómo podría confiar en usted? — Preguntó soltándose del agarre del pelirrojo. — Usted y yo hicimos un trato, sin embargo no le importó cambiarlo a su antojo.

— No volverá a pasar, es una promesa. — Dijo. — Si rompí nuestro trato fue sólo porque realmente estaba desesperado, si tu no ibas a cenar ambos tendríamos problemas.

— ¿Y por qué razón no dijo eso desde un principio? — No creía eso último, aunque claro, después de lo ocurrido en Arendelle para Elsa todo lo que salía de los labios de Hans Westergard no eran más que mentiras.

— Ciertamente, no estoy acostumbrado a hablar con la verdad. — Confesó.

— ¿Enserio?, No le creo. — Dijo de forma sarcástica.

— ¿Estas juzgándome Beth?, ¿Acaso me dirás que tu has sido sincera conmigo? — Preguntó Hans. — No te culpo si temes hablarme con la verdad, pero deberías entender el porque no soy del tipo de persona que es honesto con todos.

— Es verdad, no he sido del todo honesta con usted. — Comentó. — No confió en usted y posiblemente jamás lo haga, lo único que diré es que en el pasado confíe en varias personas y todas y cada una de ellas me defraudó.

— Lamento escuchar eso. — Dijo con sinceridad. — Se lo que se siente. — ¿En que momento ambos habían comenzado a hablar de como se sentían?, la conversación se habría tornado más profunda pero llegaron a palacio más pronto de lo previsto. — Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar. — Dijo con voz graciosa, ella sólo rodó los ojos y sonrió levemente.

El comedor era muy espacioso; por no decir gigante, el lugar se encontraba bellamente decorado, pero lo que más era notorio era la gran cantidad de personas que había en él.

— Te presentaría a todos pero jamás terminaría. — Bromeó el príncipe, algo que era inusual en él.

— Hansel. — Dijo su padre, quien tenía una voz grave y ronca que lo hacia sonar autoritario. — Veo que trajiste a tu "noviecita" — Fue evidente el desprecio del rey hacia la acompañante del menor de sus 13 hijos.

— Padre, ella es Beth. — La joven hizo una reverencia perfecta.

— Mucho gusto majestad. — Dijo esforzándose por no ser descortés.

— Me encantaría poder decir lo mismo. — El gobernante de las islas ni siquiera trataba de disimular el cuanto le molestaba tener a una campesina en su palacio.

— Padre. — Hans intervino para evitar que continuará tratando de esa manera a Beth.

— ¿Por qué no pasamos a cenar? — Sugirió el rey sin prestar atención a Hans.

Sirvieron la cena, era un platillo el cual desconocía Elsa pero temía preguntar y que todos la viesen como un bicho raro, además de que no conseguía distinguir los ingredientes, pero ¿Qué más daba?, estaba delicioso, había mucho que no comía algo tan sabroso.

— Así que, ¿Te llamas Beth? — Preguntó Linus, uno de los 13 príncipes.

— Si. — Afirmó.

— ¿Acaso es un apodo o algún diminutivo? — Cuestionó el rey.

— Así es, mi nombre es Elizabeth pero todos me llaman Beth. — Respondió sin tartamudear ni parecer nerviosa.

— Lindo nombre, si me lo permites, me parece un nombre demasiado sofisticado para alguien de tu clase. — El rey era claro, no la quería allí.

— Con el mayor respeto majestad, ¿Hay alguna regla que defina los nombres que deba tener una persona de determinada clase social? — El lugar quedó en completo silencio, nadie entendía como es que una simple chiquilla se atrevía a desafiar al rey de aquella manera. — Tengo que retirarme, gracias por invitarme. — Dijo, Hans se puso de pie y como todo caballero recorrió el asiento de la joven y la ayudó a levantarse.

— Te llevaré a casa. — Elsa estaba a punto de negarse. — Es tarde, no deberías ir sola; podría ser peligroso. — Ella le sonrió sabiendo que nada de lo que dijera serviría para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

— Enserio lamento lo que paso, mi padre es algo grosero con personas que considera inferiores. — Dijo Hans una vez que se alejaron del comedor.

— Entonces, en mi opinión no es tan buen rey ¿O si? — Para ella el gobernar un reino no sólo era administrarlo sino también conocer y preocuparse por los habitantes, no tratarlos mal sino todo lo contrario.

— Hace lo que puede. — Comentó Hans. — Pero tranquila, renunciara a la corona la próxima primavera.

— ¿Y consideras que tu hermano Klaus hará un buen trabajo? — Cuestionó ella.

— No lo se. — Contestó. — Él fue educado para eso, toda su vida y se que sabe como hacerlo, de eso no tengo ninguna duda. — Debía admitir que Klaus era bastante inteligente y apto para realizar cualquier trabajo que se propusiera. — Sin embargo, con esto último que descubrimos sobre él, creo que tan sólo se preocupa por el mismo, supongo que es de familia ¿No? — En ocasiones se sentía culpable por sus acciones pasadas.

Ella no sabía que decir al respecto, ¿Debía darle la razón o decirle que él no era mala persona?

— Y dime, ahora que desprecias a mi familia tanto como yo. — Ese comentario le sacó una pequeña risa que no paso desapercibida por el príncipe. — ¿Cuál es el plan Elizabeth?

— ¿Sabes?, podríamos incluir a tu padre en la lista de personas de quienes vengarse. — Comentó ella. — Pero antes debemos encargarnos de tus hermanos, hay que dejar lo mejor para el final.

— Te escucho. — Dijo para indicarle que continuará, quería escuchar más de lo que ella podía idear.

— Como una persona que tiene muchos secretos, uno de mis mayores miedos es que descubran la verdad, así que, podemos obtener información de cada uno de ellos y chantajearlos, harán toda clase de cosas para mantener en secreto esas cosas y al final, no lo soportaran y ellos mismos gritarán sus secretos a todo el mundo. — Comentó. — Y comenzaremos con Klaus, he de suponer que el que arruine los intercambios comerciales del reino no le daría buena imagen como rey.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Aqui Wildest Stories reportándose con un nuevo capítulo! Que esta un poco más extenso, tanto el prólogo y los primeros 3 capítulos han sido una especie de introducción y a partir del cuarto capítulo nuestros protagonistas ponen su plan en que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Saludos especiales a AFrozenFan y a TheLonelyFrozenWolf, quienes comentaron en el capítulo pasado.

Les deseo un bonito inició de semana


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Frozen y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 4

Como todos lo días por la mañana Hans aseaba los establos. Aunque recoger las "eses" de los caballos no era algo placentero, era mucho mejor que soportar las burlas de sus hermanos llamándolo "sirviente" o "esclavo".

— Hola. — Saludo Beth. Le diría que no debía estar en aquel sitio, pero sería solo perder el tiempo ya que ella jamás hacia lo que los demás decían. — Parece que te diviertes, ¿Te gustaría escapar un rato?

— ¿Qué te traes entre manos Elizabeth? — Cuestionó el pelirrojo.

— Nada. — Respondió ella. —, simplemente pensé que preferirías dar un paseo en lugar de quedarte aquí.

— Me encantaría, pero tengo trabajo que hacer y podría meterme en problemas. — Respondió Hans. —, quizá en otro momento.

— Solo te meterás en problemas si se enteran. — Dijo tratando de convencerlo. — Hoy es un lindo día, además horneé galletas. — De acuerdo, no podía comprarlo con galletas. — Son de mantequilla.

— ¿Galletas?, ¿Enserio? — Pregunto con una ceja alzada.

— No son solo galletas, son galletas que yo misma hice. — Dijo Elsa. — Además tengo que decirte algo, es sobre el S.M.U.P.P.P.V.D.T.H.

— ¿Sobre el qué? — Hans no entendía qué significaban esas letras, ¿Acaso había inventado un código secreto sin decirle?

— "Súper mega ultra perfecto plan para vengarnos de tus hermanos" — Explicó cómo si de los más obvio del mundo se tratase. — Escucha, creo que sé que debemos hacer.

— De acuerdo, dame un minuto y nos vamos, ¿De acuerdo? — Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos salieron de los jardines de palacio, sin saber que desde una ventana eran observados.

— Hans debe estar loco. — Comentó el rey a uno de sus hijos. — Enredarse con una simple e insignificante campesina, tú hermano ha hecho muchas tonterías, pero sin duda esta es la peor.

— Quizá son solo amigos, padre. — Opinó Grant. —, no olvides que mi hermanito desea ser rey, no saldría con una chica del pueblo, no se rebajaría de esa manera.

— Hay algo en esa tal Elizabeth que no me gusta. — Dijo el rey. — y pienso averiguarlo.

Mientras, en la biblioteca Carlota y Klaus tenían uno de sus muchos encuentros amorosos. Ambos reían en voz baja para que nadie los encontrará, se decían lindos cumplidos entre cada beso y finalmente él se apartó lentamente.

— Te he escrito un poema. — No era un secreto que el heredero a la corona tenía un gran talento para escribir poesía. — Espera aquí. — Carlota sonrío como una boba enamorada.

Klaus fue en busca del libro de cuentos donde ocultaba cada una de las cartas, pero al no verlo entró en pánico; busco en el estante, debía estar por allí, un libro no podía desaparecer simplemente, entonces encontró una carta.

"Príncipe Klaus, escribiría un poema diciéndole lo que a continuación diré, pero los poemas son lo suyo, debo felicitarlo por tan hermosos escritos. No se preocupe, no los mostraré a nadie, por el momento.

Tengo en mi poder todas y cada una de las cartas que se encontraban en el libro, pero de eso usted ya se habrá dado cuenta. Sé que a usted no le gustaría que esas cartas llegaran a manos de su esposa o de su padre.

Si usted llega a mencionar algo de esto a alguien me encargaré de desenmascararlo ante todo el reino. Si quiere recuperar sus cartas tendrá que hacer lo que yo diga.

Estaremos en contacto"

— Maldita sea. — Dijo con furia el príncipe heredero, este podría significar su fin.

— ¿Hay algún problema? — Pregunto Carlota, pero fue ignorada por Klaus quien salió con prisa de la biblioteca.

En el pueblo, Hans y Elsa daban un tranquilo paseo mientras charlaban, el príncipe había olvidado el hecho de que ella le había dicho que tenía un plan, pero aquella joven lograba distraerlo y hacerlo olvidar sus problemas.

— Y siendo sincera jamás había horneado galletas, pero pensé en hacer algo diferente. — Comentaba ella. — Conseguí una receta, compre los ingredientes y aunque en el primer intento falle, lo intente de nuevo y me siento muy orgullosa, fue como un gran logro para mí y quería compartirlo con alguien.

— ¿Por qué no invitas a tus amigos? — Pregunto Hans.

— Quizá porque no tengo amigos. — Respondió. — Eres la única persona en este lugar con la que he tenido más de una conversación, te lo dije, no soy buena socializando.

— No pensé que fuese tan grave. — Comentó él.

— Es mejor así, no necesito amigos. — Dijo ella.

Llegaron a la casa de la joven y rápidamente ella lo condujo a la pequeña cocina, sobre la mesa se encontraba un plato repleto de las mencionadas galletas de mantequilla. A Hans le parecía gracioso y a la vez tierno como Beth lo observaba esperando a que probara una de sus galletas y le diera uña opinión, tal y como los niños pequeños hacían cuando mostraban algo que habían hecho.

— No están mal. — Dijo sinceramente. —, para ser tu primera vez haciendo galletas pudieron quedar peor.

— Eres un tonto. — Dijo riendo. —, si tu hicieras galletas seguro te quedarían asquerosas, se te quemarían y nadie las iba a querer. — Se cruzó de brazos pretendiendo estar molesta.

— Peor que las tuyas, imposible. — Dijo para molestarla. Se desató una infantil pelea, en donde ella comenzó a perseguirlo por toda la casa, que aunque era pequeña Hans se las arreglaba para escabullirse de la joven.

— ¡Arrepiéntete! — Exigió la muchacha. — ¡Di que no era cierto lo de mis galletas!

— Lo siento, me propuse ser sincero a partir de ahora. — La mejillas de la joven se habían puesto rojas y por alguna razón, le fascinaba verla molesta y verla actuar de aquella manera tan infantil.

— ¡Te atraparé y las pagaras! — Gritó sin parar de correr tras él. De pronto lo perdió de vista. — ¿Dónde estás Hans?, no te escondas.

— ¡Te tengo! — Dijo mientras la sujetaba, Elsa se había asustado un poco y había dejado escapar un pequeño grito. — Y creo que te asuste.

— No es verdad. — Negó mientras se alejaba de él.— Solo me sorprendí.

— Eso dicen todos, solo admite que te asuste, prometo no burlarme. — Dijo Hans.

— No lo admitiré porque no me asuste. — Dijo ella alzando la mirada de manera desafiante. —, pero si creer que conseguiste sacarme un susto te hace sentir mejor, créelo no importa. — Se cruzó de brazos y lo miro con indiferencia, pero el comenzó a reír. — ¿De qué te ríes? — Al poco rato a ella se le contagió la risa. — ¡Ya deja de reírte!

En palacio, Klaus caminaba en círculos por su habitación pensando en quién podría haber dejado esa nota, como alguien habría descubierto esas cartas, los únicos que sabían de eso eran Carlota y él, pero por otro lado esto había ocurrido justo después de la aparición de Elizabeth.

Tanto Carlota como Elizabeth podían estar involucradas en la desaparición de las cartas, por su propio bien debía deshacerse de ambas.

...

— Así que yo hacía las peores galletas del mundo. — Bromeó al ver que Hans comía la última de las galletas. — Comiste más de la mitad. Admite que te gustaron.

— Lo haré si tú admites que te asuste. — Desafió.

— Eso nunca. — Dijo ella. — Ya te dije que no me asustaste. — El pelirrojo no dejaba de insistir en aquello. —, pero, me había olvidado de decirte algo; te había comentado que tenía un plan.

— Es verdad, ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido? — Preguntó.

— Asustar a Klaus, tenemos en nuestro poder cartas que a tu hermano no le gustaría que leyeran tu padre y su esposa. — Dijo Elsa. —, mientras nosotros las tengamos podemos chantajearlo y básicamente el podría hacer el resto del trabajo.

— ¿Usarlo para vengarnos de todos mis otros hermanos? — Pregunto.

— Exactamente. — Afirmó.

Llegó el momento de regresar a casa, el tiempo se le había pasado muy rápido y no se había percatado de que ya había atardecido. Trató de entrar con silencio para que nadie notara que había estado ausente.

— ¡Allí estás! — Exclamó Klaus. — Te estuve buscando toda la mañana, ¿Dónde te habías metido?

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia. — Respondió tratando de esquivarlo, pero Klaus lo detuvo.

— ¿Estuviste con tu novia? — Cuestionó el mayor, aunque ya sabia la respuesta puesto que Hans no solía salir de palacio ni mucho manos permanecer mucho tiempo en el pueblo.

— Elizabeth no es mi novia. — Dijo Hans.

— Entonces si estuviste con ella. — Dijo Klaus. — Escucha, hable con papá, es obvio que él no se comportó amable con tu chica.

— Lo repito, Beth no es mi novia, solo es mi amiga. — Dijo. — Además, eso a ti no te importa, déjame en paz.

— Pero yo solo quiero ayudar. — Dijo Klaus. — Se que no he sido amable contigo estos años, pero esa chica te agrada y no quiero que papá los separe, por eso lo convencí de que ella volviera a venir a cenar, así él se disculparía.

 **Nota de autor**

¡Hola! Sé que demore demasiado, pero hace tiempo había avanzado el capítulo y bueno, compre una nueva computadora y al mandar el archivo por correo, bueno se envió mal y perdí el capítulo, trate de recuperarlo pero nada.

Me frustre y deje de escribir.

se que el capítulo no estuvo muy largo. Pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado

nos leemos


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Frozen y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo utilizo sus personajes para divertirme y entretener a los demás.

 **Capítulo 5**

 _— Tienes que ayudarme. — Suplicó la rubia, se había puesto de rodillas frente a él, definitivamente ya nada le importaba a aquella joven._

 _— ¿Por qué lo haría? — Le preguntó con su usual tono arrogante. —, ¿Qué le hace pensar que yo le daría mi ayuda?, jamás se la daría a una persona como tú, Elsa._

 _— ¡Por favor! — Pidió. —, lo prometiste._

 _— ¿Acaso pensaste que decía la verdad?, en verdad eres estúpida. — Dijo burlándose de ella. — Solo te utilice, pero ya no me eres útil, ahora sal de mi vista._

 _— ¡Tienes que ayudarme! — Exigió. — ¡Si no lo haces, te arrepentirás!_

 _— ¿Qué vas a hacerme? — Dijo desafiante. Elsa trato de usar sus poderes, pero no pasaba nada, el príncipe empezó a reír y ella lo miró confundida. — No puedes hacerme nada, no te esfuerces; no pasara nada._

Despertó sintiéndose agitada, se llevó las manos a su cabello mientras se repetía una y otra vez que solo había sido un sueño, un mal sueño. Encendió una vela y se dirigió al baño, se lavó la cara para así despertar completamente.

Se miró en el espejo y se sintió un poco sorprendida, hacía tiempo que no se miraba sin aquel maquillaje que hacía ver su piel un poco menos pálida y sin peluca, parecía no haber cambiado en lo absoluto, pero Elsa no era la misma chica que había huido de Arendelle.

Pensaba en su sueño, desde que había pensado en hacer un trato con Hans, sabía que él podría traicionarla, pero, ¿Por qué se asustaba tanto de eso ahora?, el príncipe era un doble cara, mentiroso y traicionero, ¿Qué era a lo que le temía tanto entonces?, además si su propia hermana la había apuñalado por la espalda, obviamente el hombre que una vez trato de asesinarla no se tentaría el corazón.

— Muy pronto, todos pagarán por lo que me hicieron. — Se dijo a sí misma, aún mirándose en el espejo. —Anna y Kristoff se arrepentirán de todo.

Aún le costaba entender cómo su propia hermana había sido capaz de todo eso, quizá Kristoff le había dado la idea, pero ambos habían trabajado en equipo para traicionarla, no lo entendía, ¿Por qué?

No esperaba que Anna la perdonará fácilmente por todos los años que la alejó, sin embargo Anna la quería, de no se así, no se habría descongelado su corazón, se preguntaba qué cosa la habría llevado a odiarla tanto, ni siquiera se había opuesto a la relación entre Kristoff y ella.

— ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? — Canturreó con cierta malicia en su voz.

El sol salió y ella ya se había vestido, se estaba peinando para que ninguno de sus cabellos se viera, sino todos descubrirían quién era, ya que, ¿Cuántas personas en el mundo tenían ese color de cabello?

— _¿Por qué lo haría? — Le preguntó con su usual tono arrogante. —, ¿Qué le hace pensar que yo le daría mi ayuda?, jamás se la daría a una persona como tú, Elsa._

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza tratando de alejar aquella voz de su cabeza; solo había sido un sueño y debía convencerse de eso. Quizá Hans jamás ayudaría a Elsa, pero sí a Beth, o eso quería pensar ella.

— Él no te va a traicionar. — Pensó. —, y si se le ocurre hacerlo, puedes deshacerte de él. — Otro pensamiento se atravesó por su mente. — ¿Y si sus poderes fallaban como en el sueño?

Con un pequeño movimiento de dedos creó un pequeño copo de nieve, sus poderes parecían estar en orden, no había nada que temer. Todo saldría bien.

En el castillo, Hans estaba muy preocupado, debía invitar a cenar a Beth, de nuevo y seguro que esta vez no aceptaría, además ¿Desde cuándo Klaus hacía cosas por él?; y sin pedírselo siquiera. Seguro era una broma y su padre no había accedido a eso.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al comedor, de pronto cayó al suelo y las risas de sus hermanos solo confirmaron sus sospechas, ¿Cuándo dejarían sus estúpidas bromas infantiles?

— Ten más cuidado Hansel. — Dijo Robert conteniendo la risa, mientras que William reía a carcajadas. — ¿Nunca vas por donde caminas?

— Ya déjenlo en paz. — Intervino Linus. — Ya saben que Hansi es un retrasado mental, pero no deben aprovecharse de eso. — Los tres comenzaron a reír.

— Claro que es un retrasado, es decir, dos chicas lo vencieron. — Comentó William. Hans solo pensaba en cuanto extrañaba que esos 3 lo ignoraran, por lo menos en ese entonces no lo molestaban.

— Solo no molesten ¿Si? — Estaba cansado de discutir con ellos, prefería evitarlos y así no tener problemas.

— Por cierto, ¿No vas tarde a limpiar los desechos de los caballos, sirviente? — Comentó Robert.

El pelirrojo los ignoro y reanudó su camino hacia el comedor, donde seguro en su padre estaría; no se equivocó, él siempre llegaba antes que todos al comedor.

— Buenos días, padre. — Dijo Hans haciendo una reverencia.

— ¿No deberías estar en otra parte? — Pregunto refiriéndose a los establos. — En fin, no importa ya que quería charlar contigo, toma asiento. — Dijo señalando la silla de al lado, Hans obedeció. — Es sobre tu novia.

— Padre, ella...— Iba a negarlo, Beth no era su pareja, sin embargo su padre lo interrumpió.

— Klaus habló conmigo ayer, además no creas que no me enteré de tu "escapada" de ayer. — Dijo el rey de las islas del sur. —, no estoy seguro de que esa joven sea una buena influencia para ti, Hans.

— Ella no...— Nuevamente se vio interrumpido por el rey.

— Pero sé que por más que intente de persuadirte, continuarás viéndola. — Admitió el rey. —, no quiero que hagas las cosas a mis espaldas y si esa joven, ¿Cómo se llamaba?, ¿Isabel?

— Elizabeth. — Le recordó.

— Oh, sí claro. — El rey recordó, y seguía pensando que aquel nombre no era digno de una simple campesina. — Si Elizabeth te hace feliz, está bien por mí, pero quisiera que la invitaras a cenar esta noche, la noche anterior las cosas no terminaron muy bien, ¿O sí?

— Padre, no tienes porque hacerlo. — Definitivamente no quería traer a Beth a casa.

— Quiero hacerlo. — Sabía que no podía hacer cambiar de opinión a su padre. —, y tengo una condición Hans, podrás ver a Elizabeth siempre y cuando no interfiera con tus tareas, ¿Entendido?

— Si, padre. — Dijo él.

Poco después, en el pueblo la joven se dirigió a la joyería. Tenía tiempo "trabajando" en aquel lugar, simplemente hacia collares, brazaletes y demás, el dueño del establecimiento le daba una considerable cantidad de dinero, solo por collares que revendía a precios exageradamente altos, mintiendo acerca del material con que estaban hechos.

— Te luciste esta vez, querida. — Felicito el señor Wicker. —, solo que esta vez me has traído menos mercancía

— He estado un poco ocupada. — Explicó ella. —, pero no se preocupe, la próxima semana traeré más.

— Tengo un trabajo especial para ti, ¿Crees que puedas reparar esta medalla para mañana? — Dijo mostrando una pequeña cadena de plata, tenía un hermoso dije en forma de corazón. — Ya sabes el procedimiento, reemplazar las piezas de valor por otras similares.

— Veré qué puedo hacer. — Dijo ella cogiendo el collar. — Hasta mañana señor Wicker.

— Hasta mañana, Betty. — Detestaba ese apodo. Ni siquiera se llamaba Beatriz como para ser llamada de esa manera, pero no podía decir nada ya que el hombre tenía su carácter y podría perder su empleo.

Después de la partida de la joven, un hombre ingreso a la joyería y se acercó al mostrador.

— ¿Todo ha salido bien? — Preguntó el hombre.

— Sí señor, la joven se ha llevado el collar, tal y como usted lo pidió. — El misterioso hombre depósito en el mostrador una pequeña bolsa repleta de dinero.

— Buen trabajo. — Dijo al dueño de la joyería.

* * *

Estaba trabajando en aquella medalla, era bastante bonita y seguro había sido un obsequio de algún chico para la dueña del collar. No le parecía justo reemplazar toda la plata por algún metal sin valor, era fraude y la dueña de aquella joya había depositado su confianza en el señor Wicker.

— Tengo una idea. — Dijo. El dueño de la joyería jamás verificaba el material de los collares y brazaletes que ella elaboraba, le pagaría lo mismo de siempre y no defraudaría a aquella clienta.

Se dirigió a su habitación y de un cajón sacó un collar que le pertenecía a ella. Era un poco más largo de la medallita que debía reparar y las pides sobrantes de las daría al señor Wicker para así encubrir lo que haría. Aquel collar se lo había obsequiado su madre, sin embargo ya no quedaba nada de su vida como "Reyna de Arendelle" que le interesara.

Alguien golpeó la puerta, rápidamente oculto todo dentro de un cajón de la cocina y fue a abrir.

— Hans. — Exclamó sorprendida. — ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó.

— Vengo a invitarte a cenar. — Dijo él.

— Por favor dime que no iremos a palacio. — Dijo casi suplicando, pero la mirada de Hans solo le confirmó sus sospechas. — ¿Tengo que ir?

— Mi padre ha insistido, al parecer Klaus lo convenció de invitarte y ofrecerte una disculpa. — Dijo. — No puedes oponerte, sino ambos estaremos en problemas.

— ¿Tiene que ser hoy? — Preguntó. — Estoy un poco ocupada.

— Dudo que al rey le guste que una campesina le diga que no. — Comentó Hans. — ¿Es muy importante lo que tienes que hacer?

Elsa lo pensó, podría terminar de reparar el collar después de la cena, no dormiría por repararlo y además, si no lo terminaba podría explicarle al señor Wicker y él le pediría más tiempo a la dueña del collar, eran usuales los retrasos cuando de reparar joyería se trataba.

— Bien, iré, pero volveré a casa temprano o perderé mi empleo, ¿De acuerdo? — Propuso la joven.

— ¿Trabajas? — Cuestionó sorprendido, luego se riño a sí mismo, era una campesina obviamente tenía que trabajar o sino moriría de hambre. — Olvídalo, fue una pregunta tonta.

— Está olvidado. — Dijo ella. — Solo espero que esta vez tu padre no se comporte como la vez anterior.

— No lo hará, lo prometo. — Dijo él.

* * *

Carlota se encontraba aseando la biblioteca y discretamente desvío su mirada al estante inferior de uno de los libreros, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al notar que un sobre sobresalía de uno de los libros.

Tomó la carta entre sus manos y con emoción abrió la carta, Klaus jamás dejaría de sorprenderla con sus bellas palabras, donde le confesaba su amor y prometía quererla eternamente, sabía que era prohibido, el Príncipe tenía una familia, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir mariposas en el estomago cada vez que lo veía.

En la carta Klaus pedía verla en los establos, era inusual que el mayor de los Príncipes la citara en un lugar que no fuera la biblioteca, pero los establos eran bastante privados y a esas horas nadie estaba en aquel lugar, Carlota se apresuró al encuentro de su amado, no podía esperar a verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle que lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

Llego al lugar acordado y rápidamente corrió hacia el Príncipe quien la recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

— Llegue a pensar que no verías mi carta. — Comentó Klaus, Carlota sonrío y junto sus labios con los de él.

— Me sorprende que me hayas pedido que nos viéramos aquí. — Dijo Carlota. — Dices que estar juntos fuera de la biblioteca es arriesgado.

— Pero aquí no hay nadie ¿O sí? — Carlota miro hacia los lados y luego negó con la cabeza mientras reía un poco, amaba a Klaus con todo su corazón.

— Jamás te había visto esos guantes. — Comentó Carlota.

— Cariño, ¿Recuerdas que ocultaba todas nuestras cartas en un libro? — Preguntó el hombre,

— Claro, pero desapareció, ¿Ya sabes quién lo tomo? — Preguntó la criada.

— No, me parece extraño ya que solo tú y yo sabíamos dónde estaban esas cartas. — Comentó, la sirvienta parecía pensativa. No reaccionó a tiempo para evitar que Klaus la tomara del cabello y la pusiera contra la pared. — ¡¿Dónde pusiste las malditas cartas Carlota?!

— Yo no lo hice, Klaus. — Negó con miedo la muchacha. — Yo te amo, jamás te traicionaría de esa manera.

— Me gustaría poder creerte querida. — Dijo el Príncipe. —, pero no puedo arriesgarme a perder la corona, estoy tan cerca de gobernar este reino y nadie lo evitará,

— Por favor Klaus, ¡Yo te amo!, ¡Tienes que creerme! — Grito desesperada la mujer, pero el Príncipe estada dispuesto a todo con tal de asegurar su coronación.

— Tendré que matarte. — Dijo sin titubeos el hombre.

— ¡Estás loco! — Grito empujándolo, corría lo más rápido que podía mientras gritaba. — ¡Auxilio!, ¡Alguien ayúdeme! —, pero no había nadie cerca que la escuchara. Klaus no tardó mucho en alcanzarla y llevarla de regreso a los establos.

— No puedes huir. — Dijo mientras la arrojaba al piso y luego se colocaba sobre ella. — Voy a matarte. — Puso sus manos en torno al cuello de Carlota y presionó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Carlota trataba de apartarlo en vano.

— Piedad. — Suplicó quedándose sin aliento. — No hice nada. —, al poco rato Carlota quedo sin vida y Klaus se apartó de ella, sin sentir ni un poco de culpa.

Se quitó los guantes que había sacado de la habitación de Hans y los tiró en uno de los bebederos de los caballos.

— Ahora es el turno de Elizabeth. — Dijo sonriendo malignamente.

* * *

Elsa se había puesto un simple vestido azul, no era muy elegante pero ella seguía luciendo bonita.

— Te queda el azul. — Comentó Hans, ella sonrió tímidamente. — ¿Lista para irnos?

— No lo sé. — Dijo en voz baja.

— ¡Esa es la actitud! — Dijo con emoción fingida. —, terminará antes de que lo notes, créeme.

— Más te vale. — Dijo entre risas. — Ciertamente tu familia no es precisamente la mejor.

— Lo sé. — Dijo Hans. — ¿Y qué hay de la tuya?

— ¿Perdón? — Cuestionó sin entender.

— Conoces a mi familia, pero yo sigo sin saber nada sobre la tuya. — Comentó. —, ademas es algo poco común que una joven viva sola, la tradición es que una joven se mude después de casarse, mientras eso ocurre vive en casa de sus progenitores.

— Si acaso lo preguntas, no me he casado ni mucho menos enviudado. — Aclaró. —, en cuanto a mi familia, mis padres fallecieron hace ya algún tiempo.

— Oh, cuánto lo siento. — Dijo él, de cierta manera se sentía un tono por haberlo mencionado.

— No importa, ya ha pasado tiempo. — Dijo ella.

— ¿Y no tienes a nadie más?, ¿Un tío, un hermano? — Preguntó.

— No realmente. — Dijo cabizbaja. —Creía que si, pero resultaron ser malas personas. Me fui de casa y desde entonces no ha sabido nada de ellos, así que estoy sola.

— Bueno, me tienes a mí. — Elsa sonrío de lado, jamás pensó que Hans llegaría a decir algo así y aunque conocía a Hans, realmente creía en lo que él decía. Debía recordarse a sí misma la clase de persona que era Hans.

— Creo que si. — Dijo sin estar muy convencida. —, perdón que sea muy reservada y todo eso, no suelo confiar fácilmente en las personas, además he oído cosas sobre ti y no son buenas.

— Entiendo que no confíes en mí, pero en verdad si llegas a necesitar algo me tienes a mí. — Repitió el pelirrojo. —, ¿Puedo confiar yo en ti? — Elsa no sabía que responder, porque su plan inicial era usar a Hans y luego ventarse de él, ahora no estaba tan segura de eso.

— Claro, somos un equipo ¿O no? — Afirmó.

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Hola! Aquí Wildy otra vez. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, que deseen asesinar a Klaus, o algo. Y bueno nuestros dos protagonistas estuvieron separados al principio y creo que se supo un poco más de Elsa.

Saludos a A Frozen Fan, quien lee esta historia y siempre deja un hermoso review, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic, además tus historias son grandiosas y no puedo creer que una escritora tan genial como tú lea esta cosa. Un abrazo.

Nos leemos :)


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Frozen y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Capitulo 6**

Si había algo que Elsa detestara; eso era ser el centro de atención, algo que le solía suceder a menudo cuando vivía en Arendelle, pensó que ahora que nadie sabía quién era ni lo de sus poderes nadie le prestaría atención alguna, pero tuvo que involucrarse con la familia real de las Islas del Sur, ahora todos la observaban fijamente como si aguardarán a que ella cometiera el más mínimo error para señalarla y burlarse de ella.

— Elizabeth, ¿Cómo has estado? — Pregunto Klaus tratando de terminar con el silencio que reinaba en el gran comedor.

— Bien, gracias por preguntar. — Respondió con amabilidad. — Espero que usted también.

Klaus sonrió cálidamente, mientras el Rey observaba atentamente cada movimiento de Beth, como si tratara de descifrar algo de la joven, el rey se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió aquel licor amargo que por alguna razón le gustaba.

Carraspeó su garganta atrayendo la atención de todos los allí presentes.

— Elizabeth. — La ojiazul le dirigió una mirada. — La última vez que nos vimos no me comporté de la mejor manera, fue algo inapropiado y grosero de mi parte y me disculpo por eso. — Elsa estaba sorprendida, sabía el motivo por el cual había sido invitada a cenar con los Westergard, pero sin duda no esperaba una disculpa así.

— Majestad, no tiene porque disculparse, entiendo que no vea con buenos ojos que una campesina esté aquí en palacio, no buscaba incomodarlo y mucho menos hacerlo enojar. — El Rey había quedado boquiabierto, para ser una simple campesina Elizabeth parecía tener muy buenos modales. —, y en verdad me disculpo, tal vez mi conducta aquella vez no fue la mejor.

— Beth, no tienes porque disculparte. — Murmuró Hans, quien estaba sentado a su lado. Hans no quería verla pedir perdón a un ser tan despreciable como lo era Clemente Westergard, pero la joven solo le dedico una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

— Quizá Hans ya te ha comentado sobre la conversación que tuvimos esta mañana. — Volvió a tomar la palabra el Rey. —, entenderás que mi hijo tiene cuentas pendientes que cumplir y no puede darse el lujo de no cumplir con sus tareas. — Elsa se sintió un poco avergonzada, sabía que el padre de Hans había notado que ella lo había convencido de dejar sus tareas e ir a pasear.

— También me disculpo por eso, creo que fue incorrecto convencer a Hans de dar un paseo aquella vez. — Comentó ella.

— Tienes razón. — Dijo con un poco de severidad. —, pero lo que comente a Hans es que, pueden continuar viéndose, pero durante las tardes y es mi deseo que se reúnan en los patios del palacio. — Elsa estaba confundida, no entendía porque el hombre que tanto la despreciaba ahora la recibía con los brazos abiertos en su hogar.

— Si así lo desea majestad, así lo haremos ¿Cierto Hans? — La muchacha de cabellos obscuros tomó la mano de Hans entre las suyas y aguardo una respuesta de su parte. Hans se sintió enrojecer debido al tacto de Beth.

— Claro, si eso es lo que quieres padre, está bien con tal de ver a Beth. — Él le sonrió ampliamente y ella correspondió el gesto tímidamente

— ¿Ves Fredbjørn?, incluso Hansi tiene novia y tú no. — Comentó Nikolaus burlándose del mencionado hermano de Hans. Para el pelirrojo era algo nuevo no ser de quién se burlaban esa vez.

Fredbjørn dirigió una mirada asesina a Nikolaus, advirtiéndole que jamás volviese a reírse de él. Fred era el hermano número 3, amante de la naturaleza y siempre había evitado a las chicas, razón por la cual a sus 37 años continuaba soltero.

— A este paso nuestro hermanito dará su primer beso antes que tú. — Comentó Viktor haciendo rabiar a Fredbjørn.

— ¿Por qué es tan importante? — Todas las miradas se enfocaron en Elizabeth, quien se había dado cuenta recién de que había dicho eso en voz alta. — Es decir, es solo un beso. — Dijo nerviosa.

— Fred morirá virgen de labios, tal y como la Reina Elsa lo hizo. — Comentó Linus, era inusual que uno de los hermanos menores se burlara de los más grandes, era como firmar una sentencia de muerte, pero eso no parecía importarle a Linus, el hermano número 11.

Elsa estaba sorprendida, hasta ahora no había escuchado alguna conversación donde se le mencionará a ella, sabía que se le consideraba muerta, es decir habían pasado ya tres años, pero jamás se enteró como fue su supuesta muerte.

— ¡Basta ya! — Intervino el Rey Clemente. — ¿No pueden comportarse?, tenemos visitas. — Dijo refiriéndose a Elizabeh. —, además no es correcto burlarse de los muertos.

— No nos burlábamos de la Reina Elsa, que en paz descanse. — Dijo Vicktor. —, de quien nos reíamos era de Freddy. — Comentó estallando en risas.

— Y bueno, Hans no se queda atrás. — Comentó Andrew. —, apuesto a que no a besado a Elizabeth porque tiene miedo. — Y fue así como Hans volvió a ser el centro de atención, pero no de la forma en la que le gustaría.

— ¡No lo volveré a repetir, compórtense! — Gritó Clemente, sus hijos ya eran todos unos adultos sin embargo continuaban comportándose como unos niños. —, Además seguramente Hans ya beso a su novia Beth. — Aquel comentario provocó que Elsa por poco y gritara.

— Este..yo...él...— comenzó a balbucear la joven aún tratando de asimilar lo que el Rey había dicho. — Así que... ¿De qué murió la Reina Elsa? — Pregunto cambiando el tema, además tenía que admitir que su supuesta muerte era un tema que le intrigaba al no saber nada al respecto.

— ¿Enserio no sabes? — Exclamó Damien sorprendido, él pensaba que hasta el más ignorante sabia aquello. Ahora el hermano número 7 había etiquetado a la amiga de Hans como una tonta.

— Es una historia trágica honestamente. — Comentó Alexander. —, aunque no se saben muchos detalles acerca de lo ocurrido.

— No exageres, no es para tanto. — Comentó Hans rodando los ojos. Para él Elsa se lo había buscado, la mayor de las hermanas Anderson había sido una piedra en el zapato para él y jamás la perdonaría por haber arruinado su plan.

— Eso lo dices porque ella no te hizo caso y no cayó rendida a tus pies. — Se burló Robert. — Aunque claro, ninguna princesa te haría caso, eres el número trece, el de la mala suerte y Dios, las personas que pertenecen a la realeza buscan estar más cerca del trono, contigo jamás lo lograrían.

— De acuerdo, ya déjense de estupideces. — Interrumpió Alexander. Para suerte del Rey Clemente no estaban allí presentes sus nueras y sobrinos, debido a que había preferido una cena con sus hijos y la reciente novia del menor de sus hijos (y primer chica que Hans presentaba), las esposas de sus hijos podían llegar a ser demasiado impertinentes y sus sobrinos unos diablillos que hacían travesuras en cuanto tenían la oportunidad. — Beth hizo una pregunta y me gustaría responderla.

— Había una vez una Reina llamada Elsa, tenía 21 años y murió, fin. — Dijo Linus. — ¿Qué más se necesita saber? — Pregunto con indiferencia.

— Hace tres años, la Reina Elsa pareció haber desaparecido, por lo menos eso pensábamos todos, pero la Princesa Anna jamás inició una búsqueda, lo cual era extraño ya que dicen que ambas eran las mejores amigas. — Dijo Alexander. —, tiempo después muchas personas habían escrito a la princesa para saber lo sucedido, la Princesa confesó que su hermana se encontraba muy enferma, se desconoce cuál fue el padecimiento de la joven Reina, pero falleció y aquello deprimió bastante a su hermana, en el funeral no paraba de llorar.

Elsa sentía que la sangre le hervía, estaba furiosa, enzima de todo lo que Anna había hecho también se hacía la víctima de todo. Anna era una hipócrita.

— Eso no es lo que pasó. — Dijo el Rey. —, la Reina Elsa si enfermo y pereció debido a eso, pero la razón de su enfermedad fue que la envenenaron. — En ese punto Elsa no sabía si enojarse o reírse de la cantidad de mentiras que Anna había dicho. — El Rey Richard de Cettovia, era un pretendiente de la Reina. — Elsa abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, Richard no le agradaba, pero estaba segura de que él no estaba involucrado. —, al parecer la Reina Elsa no accedía a casarse con él y él la enveneno, fue sentenciado enseguida.

Elsa no sabía cómo reaccionar, Anna era peor de lo que pensaba. Con razón ella insistía tanto en que saliera con aquel hombre, para hacerlo responsable de todo y que nadie sospechara de la dulce e inocente Princesa Anna.

— Si, una historia bastante triste. — Murmuró sarcásticamente el pelirrojo. Definitivamente Hans la odiaría por toda la eternidad, incluso creyéndola muerta la detesta.

— Seguramente a la Princesa Anna le ha sido difícil superar la muerte de su hermana. — Comentó Elsa, no sabía qué decir al respecto y sería bastante sospechoso si trataba de decir algo en contra de la princesa de Arendelle.

El resto del tiempo, todos se dedicaron a cenar tranquilamente aunque en ocasiones alguien hacia un comentario sobre diversos temas, además de que casualmente Linus, Robet y William le hacían una broma a Hans, quien se auto controlaba para no golpearlos.

— La cena no estuvo tan mal. — Comentó Elsa una vez que todo había terminado. Los dos se habían dirigido al patio. —, además debo admitir que la comida que cocinan aquí es fantástica.

Hans rió ante aquel comentario, pensó que quizá Beth se fijaría en que tan grande era el castillo, en lo bonito que eran los patios, sin embargo lo que pareció haber cautivado a la joven fue la comida que se servía allí.

— Soy una pésima cocinera y es un milagro el que no me haya intoxicado yo misma. — Bromeó la joven.

— ¿No te intriga el no saber el porqué Klaus insistió en que vinieras? — Preguntó Hans, tenía un mal presentimiento y a pesar de que la cena había transcurrido tranquilamente aquella sensación de que algo terrible pasaría no desaparecía.

— Debo admitir que no sé cuál pudo haber sido la razón por la cual quisiera ayudarte, o mejor dicho, ayudarnos. — Respondió. —, pero Hans, creo que estás acostumbrado a saberlo todo y el que Klaus hiciera algo por ti sin razón aparente te incomoda.

— ¿Está mal quieres saberlo todo?, así se evitan sorpresas desagradables. — Dijo Hans. — Planeas todo cuidadosamente y nada sale mal.

— No puedes saberlo todo Hans, sé que en ocasiones pasan cosas malas, sin embargo no es algo que puedas controlar ni evitar. — Elsa se acercó un poco a él. — y no siempre las sorpresas son malas.

Elsa y Hans estaban un poco incómodos debido a que sabían que eran observados por todos los Westergard. El padre y los hermanos de Hans pensaban que el dúo no se percataba de que ellos estaban mirando cada uno de sus movimientos desde una distancia prudente.

— Quisiera poder escuchar. — Comentó Robert.

— O por lo menos saber leer los labios. — Dijo Andrew.

— ¿Tú crees que la bese? — Preguntó Linus a William.

— Lo dudo. — Respondió rápidamente. —, no se atreverá a hacerlo.

— Quizá incluso ella se le declaró a él. — Comentó Linus antes de comenzar a reír a carcajadas, algunos se rieron del comentario que Linus había hecho.

Elsa sonrió nerviosa, no sabía qué decir ya que se habían quedado sin tema de conversación.

— Sabes que nos están mirando, ¿Cierto? — Comentó Elsa. — Es...raro. — Jugaba con sus manos, cosa que indicaba que estaba nerviosa.

— Pensé que no lo notarías. — Se sentía un poco avergonzado, no se sentía orgulloso de que su familia llegara a ser tan chismosa. — Mil disculpas por eso, son así cada vez que alguien trae a casa a una chica, cosa que no ocurría hace mucho realmente.

— Creo que jamás podremos convencerlos de que no somos pareja. — Dijo Elsa. —, se empeñan en decir que soy tu novia.

— Ya se les pasara, no te preocupes. — Comentó Hans.

— Eso espero. — Hablo Elsa. —, realmente no es agradable ser observada, no me gusta ser el centro de atención.

— A mí me gustaría serlo, si es por algo bueno claro. — Comentó Hans. —, cuando era pequeño mis hermanos me solían ignorar, pero eso era mejor que cuando si notaban mi existencia, ya que solían unirse para molestarme.

— Yo tenía una familia, pero sinceramente creo que la perdí a los 8 años ya que después de que algo sucedió en casa, me volví la villana de la historia, o eso pensaban mis padres. — Confesó la chica de los ojos azules. —, nos volvimos distantes y cuando decidían pasar tiempo conmigo solo era para culparme de todo lo malo que les pasaba, ¿Puedo ser honesta contigo?

— Claro. — Hans realmente estaba sorprendido, no esperaba que ella tuviese una familia incluso peor que la de ella, aunque Beth no era de las que hablaba mucho sobre su vida.

— Cuando mis padres murieron, sé que debí sentirme desecha, triste y sí, me entristecí un poco, pero no pude evitar sentir un gran alivio y sé que estuvo mal, pero creo que me sentí feliz. — Dijo ella sintiéndose la peor persona en la faz de la Tierra. —, soy una mala persona, ¿Cierto?

— No sé si seas una mala persona, no te conozco lo suficiente para saberlo. — Respondió Hans. — Sobre lo de tus padres, no te sientas mal, ellos se lo buscaron y si quieres mi opinión sincera, no sólo debiste alegrarte, también debiste haber bailado sobre su tumba.

— Eres terrible. — Dijo riendo un poco, lo empujo un poco sin dejar de sonreír.

— Soy una mala persona, lo sé. — Admitió Hans, no había mucho que pudiera negar, había tratado de asesinar a la Reina Elsa después de todo. —, pero al menos te he hecho reír y eso es algo bueno.

— Acabas de hacer tu acto de bondad del año. — Dijo jugando con su cabello. — Y sobre lo de bailar sobre la tumba de mis padres, jamás lo pensé, pero lo cierto es que soy una terrible bailarina, seguro que si alguien me viera bailar se burlaría de mi.

— Eso es algo que tendré que arreglar algún día. — Comentó Hans. —, eres una joven bonita posiblemente en un baile conozcas al amor de tu vida, sería una pena que lo pisaras.

— Eso de encontrar al "indicado" en una fiesta es algo tonto y fantasioso. — Opinó la pelinegra.

— Olvidaba que tú no eres como las otras chicas. — Dijo el Príncipe sureño. —, eso me agrada.

— Pues tú también me agradas, no eres como pensé que serías. — Dijo ella. —, definitivamente es mucho más agradable conversar contigo que con las chicas del pueblo, o con las chicas en general. — Hans rió ante el comentario de la joven. —, pueden llegar a ser demasiado superficiales.

— Solo espera a que conozcas a alguna Princesa. — Comento Hans. — Algunas parecen tener arena en la cabeza en lugar de cerebro.

— Un segundo, ¿Dijiste "Espera a que conozcas a alguna Princesa"? — Elsa parecía nerviosa, pedía que nunca Hans la invitase a algún baile, o algo por el estilo.

— Es posible que alguna vez te cruces con alguna. — Contestó encogiéndose de hombros. — Más ahora que eres mi novia. — Elsa rodó los ojos, cuando se lo proponía Hans podía llegar a ser un poco gracioso.

— Creo que ya es tarde. — Comentó ella. —, debo regresar a casa, tengo algo que hacer.

— Claro, te acompaño. — Se ofreció el pelirrojo. Elsa podía cuidarse sola, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer para persuadir al necio Príncipe que se empeñaba en llevarla a casa, como si algo fuese a pasarle en el trayecto a casa.

No sabía que tenía la noche, pero le gustaba y a pesar de temerle un poco al océano a ella me agradaba el sonido de las olas chocando contra la arena, quizá era su imaginación, pero a ella le parecía que la sonoridad del mar era distinta en la noche, además era lindo ver el cielo iluminado por las pequeñas estrellas y la luna en lugar del sol que le molestaba la vista.

Las calles desiertas del pueblo permitían apreciar la belleza de las Islas del Sur, o por lo menos de una de las islas que conformaba el reino. Eran 35 islas que pertenecían a las Islas del Sur según sabía, por aquellos sitios había aproximadamente 406 islas, de las cuales solo 70 estaban habitadas, prácticamente la mitad era parte de las Islas del Sur (Sin tomar en cuenta las islas deshabitadas), algunas otras eran parte de las Islas del Norte, un reino que no estaba muy lejos.

— Bello, ¿No te parece? — No se había percatado de cuando se había perdido en sus pensamientos, Hans la había regresado a la realidad. —, es hermoso cuando no hay gente gritando por todas partes.

— Es muy bonito. — Dijo sin despegar sus ojos de las olas apenas visibles. —, me gustaría que durará por siempre.

— Bueno, no puedo hacer que dure para siempre, pero tranquila todas las noches luce igual. — Comentó Hans. —, puedes verlo todos los días.

— Jamás me había detenido a mirarlo de noche. — Dijo. —, ¿Tú eres almirante, cierto?

— Lo era, me retiraron el título después de lo de Arendelle. — Respondió. — ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— En la noche a penas y se ve el océano, ¿No te podrías perder durante el viaje? — Preguntó ella. —, ¿Cómo sabes a dónde ir cuando estás en medio de la nada?

— Pues, hay que trazar una ruta antes de navegar. Después solo la sigues y te guías con alguna brújula y las estrellas son de mucha ayuda, por eso es muy importante conocerlas. — Explicó ligeramente el pelirrojo. Elizabeth parecía estar bastante interesada en el tema, cada vez que tenía una duda hacia algunas preguntas, algunas eran muy buenas preguntas y otras eran bastante obvias, pero a Hans le agradaba estar en compañía de Beth y se sentía feliz de que alguien se interesara por algo que él dijera.

— ¿No te asustas cuando debes de viajar? — Preguntó. — Debe ser muy feo cuando hay alguna tormenta.

— La primera vez que subí a un barco era un niño, me asusté un poco ya que el barco se mecía y sentía que me iba a caer. — Dijo riendo un poco. —, mis hermanos se habían encargado de atemorizarme un poco, pero al poco rato simplemente olvide todo, era bastante agradable sentir el viento en el rostro y ver el agua moverse, creo que desde entonces supe que eso era lo que me gustaba. — Sonrió. — Sobre las tormentas, son divertidas. — La expresión en el rostro de Elsa lo hizo reír.

— ¿Cómo es que una tormenta puede ser divertida? ¡Podrías morir! — Dijo, le atemorizaban las tormentas aún estando en tierra firme, no quería ni imaginar cómo eran estando en medio del océano, además sus padres habían muerto en altamar.

Que — Beth, no hay nada de que temer, a menos que sea una tormenta bastante fuerte, pero si la tripulación del barco logra estabilizar el navío todo estará bien. — Comentó Hans. —, además existen los pronósticos del tiempo, que no entiendo cómo se hacen, pero casi nunca se equivocan. Cuando se espera una tormenta se evitan los viajes en barco.

— Creo que prefiero mirar el mar desde aquí. —Dijo ella.

— No sabes de lo que te pierdes Eli, si te empeñas en temerle a algo no verás lo hermoso que puede llegar a ser. — Dijo acercándose a ella. — Algún día te llevaré a dar un paseo en bote, al menos así podrás ir perdiéndole miedo al mar.

— Sé que debo dejar de lado mi miedo, después de todo quiero ir a Arendelle y para eso se necesita cruzar el océano. — Dijo.

— Estaré encantado de llevarte, hace años que no subo a un barco y en verdad lo extraño. — Comentó Hans. — y dime, ¿Hay algo que te guste hacer?

— ¿Cómo que? — Preguntó.

— Hasta ahora sé que le temes a los viajes en barco y detestas el baile, pero ¿Qué te gusta hacer? — Preguntó Hans.

— Ven conmigo. — Dijo ella, no le dio tiempo al Príncipe de responder y lo jaló del brazo hasta su pequeña casa. — Espera aquí. — Pidió antes de dirigirse a su alcoba, regresó con dls cuadernos en mano y se los extendió a Hans. — Solo debes prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie. — Alzó una ceja antes de entregar los cuadernos.

— Lo prometo. — Dijo el pelirrojo. Tomo uno de los cuadernos y en su interior había hojas repletas de palabras. — ¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó asombrado.

— Me gusta mucho leer, pero hay historias que tienen un final decepcionante o finales abiertos, me gusta cambiar los finales de las historias y pensar en lo que pasaría después de que el libro termine. — Comentó. — Es divertido, en ocasiones voy a la biblioteca y leo un poco.

Hans hojeo un poco el cuaderno, aún no podía creer que la misteriosa Elizabeth le confiara aquello. La joven le extendió el otro cuaderno y Hans lo abrió rápidamente.

— Se que no soy la mejor dibujante del mundo. — Comentó, ciertamente los dibujos de Elizabeth no eran los más elaborados y había visto mejores, pero los vestidos que había allí dibujados merecían ser confeccionados. —, sé que no soy como las otras chicas que solo piensan en ropa y maquillaje, pero en ocasiones se me ocurren algunas ideas para vestidos, así que los dibujo aunque jamás los confecciono.

— Deberías hacerlo. — Sugirió Hans. — Incluso podrías venderlos en el pueblo, seguro muchas mujeres quedarían fascinadas con tus diseños. — continuó viendo cada uno de los dibujos. — ¿Era alguno que no te había gustado? — Dijo señalando una hoja arrancada.

— Si, algo así. — Respondió, en esa hoja que había arrancado estaba dibujado un boceto del vestido de hielo que se había hecho cuando había huido a la montaña del norte el día de su coronación.

Pasó un rato y Hans realmente estaba fascinado con algunas historias que había escrito Beth, en ocasiones detenía su lectura para decirle que debería escribir un libro, aunque claro que los libros escritos por mujeres no tenían mucho éxito.

— Me alegra que te gusten, llegue a pensar que considerarías que era algo tonto. — Dijo. Normalmente cuando una mujer hacia algo que no fuese verse bonita, bailar o cantar era mal visto.

— ¿Bromeas? Tienes un gran talento. — Dijo Hans. —, no deberías avergonzarte de eso. — Ambos se sonrieron mientras reían un poco sin razón aparente, se fueron acercando y sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco, tan solo unos pocos milímetros los separaban, pero ella pareció reaccionar y apartó su rostro rápidamente.

— Creo que deberías volver a casa, podrían estar esperándote. — Hablo rápidamente. Jalo a Hans hasta la puerta y se despidió rápidamente de él antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara. No entendía que acababa de pasar, se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de convencerse de que nada había pasado realmente.

Debía distraerse así que reanudó su trabajo y termino de reparar la pequeña cadenita que entregaría al día siguiente.

* * *

¡AHHH! — Ese había sido el primer sonido que se había escuchado en el castillo, el cual despertó a todos. Una criada asustada gritaba y lloraba, sus palabras eran poco entendibles. Señaló el establo aterrada. — Ca...ella...establo...muerta. — Balbuceaba a uno de los guardias que había acudido a ayudar.

Uno de los guardias la sujeto de los brazos y le pidió que se tranquilizara un poco y respirara profundamente. Mientras el resto de los hombres se dirigió al establo. Todo ese alboroto había atraído la atención de Hans, quien se encontraba camino al establo cuando escucho aquel grito, se acercó sigilosamente y allí vio el cuerpo inerte de la amante de su hermano, Carlota.

Hans estaba un poco espantado, ¿Qué había ocurrido?, ¿Por qué aquella sirvienta estaba muerta en el establo?

— Fue ahorcada. — Escucho decir a uno de los guardias mientras examinaban el cuello de la víctima.

— Encontré esto. — Dijo uno mostrando un par de guantes completamente mojados. Hans reconocía perfectamente esos guantes, eran suyos, definitivamente alguien trataba de inculparlo por el crimen.

Quizá no fue lo más prudente huir sin ser visto, eso lo señalaría como el responsable inmediatamente, pero había entrado en pánico y su familia jamás lo había escuchado, ¿Por qué lo harían esta vez?, ante los ojos de su padre sería un asesino de por vida, así que solo se escabulló y huyó.

Mientras en el pueblo, Elsa llevaba guardado en una bolsa el collar ya reparado, le pareció extraño el ver la joyería un poco más concurrida de lo habitual, pero no le tomó demasiada importancia y entro al establecimiento.

— ¡Es ella! — Gritó el señor Wicker mientras la señalaba, rápidamente dos guardias la sujetaron por los brazos y puedo distinguir el rostro de una persona allí presente. — Grant. — Susurro, ¿Qué hacía allí uno de los hermanos de Hans?

— Señorita esta usted acusada de estafar a la familia real. — Dijo uno de los guardias, enseguida Elsa trato de defenderse, pero el dueño de la joyería comenzó a hablar.

— Le di a reparar un collar y lo reemplazó con otro material sin valor. — Dijo el señor Wicker. —, ayer su alteza el Príncipe Grant me dejo encargado un collar, ella lo reparo y seguramente ha hecho de las suyas nuevamente.

— Si no ha visto el collar, ¿Cómo es que sabe que ella cometió tal crimen? — Cuestionó uno de los guardias que sostenía a Elsa. — ¿Tiene alguna prueba?

— El collar está en mi bolso, revísenlo para que vean que me están acusando de algo que yo no hice. — dijo la joven esforzándose para que le prestaran atención. — Príncipe Grant, juro que yo no hice nada malo.

— Revisen el collar. — Ordenó Grant mientras se sentía muy enojado. Su plan de arruinar la felicidad de Hans podía fallar. Un guardia introdujo su mano en la bolsa y extrajo el collar de plata.

Uno de los guardias reviso personalmente la joya, no quería arriesgarse a que el dueño de la joyería mintiera para acusar a la joven.

— Esto es plata. — Dijo. Ese guardia sabia mucho sobre piedras preciosas gracias a un negocio familiar que ahora era atendido por sus hermanos. Inmediatamente soltaron a Elsa.

— Yo solo reparo collares con él material que el señor Wicker me entrega. — Dijo Elsa. Aquel anciano pagaría por haber intentado traicionarla de aquella manera. — Siendo sincera no sé nada sobre distinguir joyas, es decir, míreme solo soy una campesina. — Le dieron un punto a la chica, no había mucho que una joven de su clase social pudiese saber sobre piedras preciosas.

— Registren el lugar. — Ordenó uno de los guardias, se registró el lugar completamente y descubrieron los fraudes del señor Wicker, quien fue arrestado inmediatamente y el establecimiento fue clausurado.

— No tenía idea de que trabajabas aquí Beth. — Dijo Grant fingiendo sorpresa. — Es una lástima que hayan clausurado el lugar, si así lo deseas podría conseguirte empleo como sirvienta en palacio. — Comentó antes de retirarse, no sin antes empujarla "accidentalmente"

Elsa estaba preocupada, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?, por suerte tenía un poco de dinero ahorrado, pero no duraría por siempre y las probabilidades de conseguir empleo siendo mujer eran casi nulas. Regresó a casa, se sorprendió al no encontrar la casa con seguro, abrió la puerta nerviosa.

— ¿Quién está allí? Tengo...una bolsa y no tengo miedo de usarla. — Después de esa patética amenaza se adentró a su hogar y allí sentado en el sofá estaba Hans. — ¿No te enseñaron a que no se debe entrar a la casa de otras personas sin permiso?

— Cierra la puerta, no grites y escucha. — Dijo tranquilamente Hans. Elsa cerró la puerta tal y como él pidió. — Tratan de inculparme de un crimen que no cometí.

— Bueno, ya somos dos. — Dijo tumbándose en el mismo sofá en el que Hans se encontraba.

— Alguien asesinó a Carlota, ese alguien quiere que todos crean que yo lo hice, así que huí. — Dijo Hans. Elsa lo miro fijamente por unos segundos.

— ¡¿Estas loco?! — Y entonces, estalló. — ¡Al huir solo confirmas las sospechas de los demás!, ¡Hans, ¿No te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?!

— ¡No sabía qué hacer, estaba aterrado! — Exclamó Hans. —, escucha, hace tres años trate de asesinar a alguien, ahora que hay una mujer muerta y todas las pistas apuntan a mi, ¿Crees que alguien me escuchara?, o peor aún, ¿Alguien creería algo de lo que yo dijera?

— Hoy tu hermano Grant trató de culparme de un crimen, digamos que el dueño del lugar en el que yo trabajaba y él se pusieron de acuerdo para ponerme una trampa, todo parecía señalarme a mi. — Contó ella. —, solo usa lo que tienes a tu favor, incluso esas pistas que te señalan a ti podrían ser usadas a tu favor.

— ¿Grant hizo que? — De todo lo anterior dicho por la joven, lo único que pareció importarle a Hans fue el hecho de que su hermano tratara de perjudicar a Beth.

— Eso ya no es importante, ahora hay que solucionar tu problema. — Dijo ella. —, quizá no averigüemos quien lo hizo, pero hay que limpiar tu nombre.

— Creo que eso es imposible, créeme todos me consideran un criminal. — Dijo Hans. — No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

— No es justo que se te inculpe de algo que no hiciste, hallaremos alguna solución. — Dijo Elsa. —, no sé porqué pero presiento que tus hermanos están involucrados, piénsalo si Grant trató de enviarme a prisión, también él o alguien más pudo intentar hacerte lo mismo. — Tal parecía que el juego se había vuelto en su contra y en lugar de ellos atormentar a la familia de Hans, los Príncipes de las Islas del Sur parecían querer deshacerse de ellos.

— No me entregaré ni pondré un pie en palacio, tú tampoco lo harás. — Elsa pensaba que Hans estaba perdiendo la cabeza completamente. —, me atraparan Eli, no quiero que te involucren en esto ya que no tienes la culpa.

— Hans, es una locura. — Dijo Elsa tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

— Debemos atormentarlos a todos, y a cada uno de ellos. — Dijo Hans. —, si lo hacemos bien dejaran de meterse con nosotros y podremos salir del reino, te llevaré a Arendelle y después regresare a aclarar las cosas, me meterán en un calabozo de por vida, pero no estarás involucrada en esto.

— Hans, no puedes hacer eso. — Insistió la joven. —, debe haber otra manera.

— Hasta no saber esa otra manera, ese es el plan. — Dijo Hans. —, no te acerques a palacio, ¿Preparada para la venganza?

* * *

En palacio, después de haber encontrado el cuerpo de Carlota todos estaban aterrados. El Rey Clemente no podía creer que algo así hubiese sucedido en su palacio.

— El único que se acercó a ese lugar además de los trabajadores, fue Hans. — Ese pensamiento se cruzaba por su mente una y otra vez. Hans había tratado de asesinar a la Reina de Arendelle, era verdad, pero había algo que le impedía creer que Hans hubiese cometido aquel crimen.

— No hay señal de Hans. — Informó Klaus a su padre. El Rey se negaba a creer lo que todas las pistas señalaban, debía haber una explicación para la ausencia de Hans.

— Posiblemente esté con esa chica, Elizabeth. — Dijo rápidamente, su ultima esperanza era que Hans hubiese pasado todo el tiempo con su amiga, ella podría desmentir todo. — ¿Dónde vive ella?

— No sabría decírselo, padre. — Dijo Klaus. —, no sabemos nada sobre ella. — Eso era una ventaja para Klaus, esa joven no estaría siquiera enterada de lo sucedido y quizá pensaría que Hans ya no desea verla, después de todo Hans no sería tan tonto como para refugiarse en casa de Elizabeth.

En otra parte del castillo, Grant estaba furioso. Odiaba a Hans y se había jurado que jamás permitiría que el menos de los Westergard fuese feliz, debía encargarse de que Hans jamás volviese a estar cerca de Elizabeth, ella lo hacía sonreír, cosa que Hans jamás hacia.

— Cariño, el collar quedo incluso mejor que antes. — Comentó su mujer felizmente. Hacía tiempo lo había estropeado accidentalmente. — Quien lo reparo hizo un espléndido trabajo.

— Me alegra que te gustara. — Grant beso los labios de su esposa. —, lo reparo Elizabeth, la novia de Hans. — Los ojos de Santina Westergard mostraron sorpresa.

— El mundo es un pañuelo. — Comentó Santina. — Aunque claro, vivimos en una isla. — No era difícil encontrar a alguien en aquel sitio. — Esa chica es buena reparando joyas.

Santina comenzó a conversar sobre las joyas, del cuanto le gustaba aquel collar, pero Grant no prestaba mucha atención. Hans había sido una piedra en su zapato desde el momento en que se supo que iba a nacer. Hans no merecía ser feliz.

— No se que planeas que hagamos, no tenemos nada ideado aún. — Dijo Elsa mientras jugaba con su cabello. —, mucho menos sabremos qué hacer sin acercarnos demasiado al castillo.

— Podríamos acercarnos sin que nos vean. — Dijo Hans. —, pero hay que ser muy cuidadosos, además podemos hacer cosas pequeñas y efectivas, nada demasiado elaborado.

— Dudo que funcione, pero veo que no puedo hacer nada para hacerte cambiar de opinión, así que ¿Qué hacemos? — Preguntó sin muchos ánimos.

— Tengo un par de ideas. — Respondió. Buscaron algunas cosas en casa de Elsa, iban a comenzar con algo pequeño.

Escondiéndose detrás de los arbustos del patio de palacio vigilaban que nadie estuviera cerca. Elsa opinaba que lo que harían no era una gran venganza, de hecho solo eran bromas que un niño pequeño haría.

— Tijeras. — Pidió Hans, la muchacha le entregó unas pequeñas tijeras de punta redonda.

— Hans, ¿Estás seguro de que esto enfurecerá a alguno de tus hermanos? — Preguntó Elsa.

— No, pero si enfurecerá a Verónica, esposa de Viktor y créeme, hará un escándalo que distraerá a todos. — Comentó tranquilamente. Hans se apartó dejándola sola, ella se dedicaría a observar cómo el Príncipe arruinaría un pedazo del jardín.

Verónica disfrutaba de la jardinería y cuidaba sus flores mejor que los jardineros del castillo, Hans y Elsa solo observaron la función. Grito y todos pensaron que se debía a algo similar a lo sucedido esa mañana, todo el castillo llego y eso les dio tiempo suficiente para correr y entrar al castillo sin ser vistos.

— Ahora empieza la diversión. — Dijo Hans guiando a Elsa por los corredores de palacio. Entraron a una habitación. — Bienvenida a la habitación de Robert, ten. — Dijo pasándole las tijeras. — Corta su ropa. — No dio tiempo de decir algo y Hans entro a lo que parecía ser el baño.

Elsa abrió el armario e hizo cortes desiguales en cada una de las prendas, arruinandolas por completo. Mientras en el interior del baño Hans vaciaba la botella de shampoo y en su lugar ponía crema de afeitar que había encontrado allí.

En la siguiente habitación, era la de Linus según había dicho Hans. Elsa había metido un gato que estaba por fuera de la ventana, Hans comentó que su hermano era alérgico así que Elsa lo puso sobre la cama y el minino comenzó a juguetear con las sabanas.

— Escribe un diario, y dice que yo soy el patético. — Comentó riendo mientras se guardaba el pequeño cuaderno en su saco.

Tenia una colección de esferas de nieve, todas fueron tiradas al suelo y terminaron completamente rotas. Hans tomó las prendas de su hermano y las introdujo en la tina de baño, dejó caer el agua y Elsa dejó caer el contenido de un recipiente que contenía colorante vegetal, el cual utilizaba para hacer la cubierta de los pasteles.

El siguiente fue William. Era un aficionado al arte, con las pinturas que encontraron mancharon las paredes y cortinas, manchándose a ellos en el proceso, pero no importaba, incluso lo consideraban divertido. Arruinaron algunos cuadros y salieron rápidamente, no querían ser descubiertos.

Luego siguió Grant, Elsa lo consideraba algo personal. — ¿Traes los embutidos? — Cuando Hans había asaltado su cocina primero había reclamado, ya que se quedaría sin comida si la utilizaban para la venganza en contra de los hermanos.

Hans colocó algunos cuantos embutidos dentro de la funda de una almohada. Elsa comenzó a romper algunos collares que lucían costosos, Hans puso jabón en el suelo para que su hermano resbalara al entrar, rompieron el espejo y cortaron las cortinas, lo mismo hicieron con algunas prendas y luego salieron de la habitación.

Continuaron con Derek, no hacía falta esforzarse demasiado. Estaba obsesionado con la limpieza y el orden; saltaron en la cama, tumbaron algunos muebles, rompiendo cosas en el proceso. Tomaron un poco de maquillaje en polvo que pertenecía a la esposa de Derek, fue fácil romperlo y luego lo esparcieron por algunas partes de la habitación.

Siguieron con el resto de los hermanos, cuando habían comenzado con la habitación de Alexander las personas habían comenzado a entrar al castillo, debían apresurarse, lograron salir del castillo corriendo, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, estaban manchados de pintura y algo sucios, pero comenzaron a reír una vez que habían llegado a casa de Elsa.

Aquello de arruinar las habitaciones de los hermanos de Hans solo había sido una advertencia para los Westergard, peores cosas se avecinarían.

 **Nota de autor:**

Hey, soy Wildy y este ha sido el capítulo más largo hasta ahora... No sé si estuvo entretenido o interesante, quizá algunos no llegaron hasta este punto. Pero si aún después de leer este capítulo estás leyendo esto gracias por leer :)

No sé qué tal haya salido eso de al final...

saludos y nos leemos :D


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece. Es triste, pero no soy dueña de nada, ni siquiera tengo el dvd de la película, la vi en una página de internet. :(**

 **Capítulo 7**

Eran unos niños. Solo reían mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento, algo que se les complicaba debido a sus incontrolables risas. No podían esperar a que los príncipes de las Islas del Sur vieran el resultado de su trabajo, lastima que no podrían estar allí para verlo.

— Fue genial. — Opinó ella. —, jamás había hecho algo igual.

Era el principio de todo, él esperaba que ella gozará de esas pequeñas bromas un tanto infantiles y ridículas, la haría desear más, pronto esas bromas que la hacían reír y sentirse de esa manera serían insuficientes.

— No sabes de lo que te has perdido. — Comentó Hans. —, es emocionante ¿No crees?

— Absolutamente, creí que nos iban a atrapar, pero no fue así. Quiero volver a hacerlo. — Admitió. Él sonrió y ella cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse.

— Así será. — Pensó con malicia el pelirrojo.

Llego la noche y ambos dormían. Él había accedido a dormir en el sofá mientras que ella dormía cómodamente en su habitación, no había sonido alguno además del de las olas que arrullaba a la rubia.

La puerta tenía seguro, no quería arriesgarse a que él la descubriera. Si el descubría que estaba durmiendo bajo el mismo techo que Elsa todo se vendría abajo, ya no tendría oportunidad de volver a Arendelle.

Aún dormida, había algo que no la dejaba tranquila "El Rey Richard de Cettovia había sido sentenciado inmediatamente"

— ¿Qué has hecho Anna? — Se había preguntado desde la cena con los Westergård. Recordaba la insistencia de la pelirroja para que ella aceptará el compromiso con aquel hombre.

Anna era su hermanita, su pequeña y dulce hermanita, quien hacía reír a todos en palacio con sus chistes y locuras, quien tenía un corazón de oro, ¿Qué le había pasado a esa Anna?

Un grito desgarrador a media noche provocaron que despertara de golpe, respiro agitadamente mientras que los gritos continuaban, se levanto rápidamente y chocó contra la puerta, otro grito aún más fuerte que los anteriores, salió de la habitación sin importarle estar en pijamas, sin peluca ni maquillaje que ocultara su identidad.

Encendió una vela para guiarse en la oscuridad. Gritos y lamentos.

— ¿Hans? — Se atrevió a preguntar temerosa. No veía claramente, ¿Y si era un truco del pelirrojo? ¿Y si él ya sabía toda la verdad? ¿Estaba detrás de ella?

Giró y no había nadie, pero no se sentía tranquila, no con él bajo su mismo techo.

— ¡No! — Era Hans gritando desde el sofá, tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y gritaba mientras se movía bruscamente. Observaba desde una distancia prudente.

No confiaba en el príncipe, ¿Y si él había cometido el asesinato?, era posible que solo fuera una excusa para que ella lo recibiera en su casa, si se acercaba demasiado al sofá el podría estar fingiendo simplemente esperando a que ella cayera en su trampa.

— Anna. — Elsa se quedo petrificada. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Lentamente se acercó al sofá donde Hans dormía, a pesar de estar teniendo una terrible pesadilla no despertaba, dejó la vela sobre la mesa y se sentó junto a Hans.

— Es solo un mal sueño, no es real. — Susurro mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. — Shh...tranquilo. — Dijo. — Solo es un sueño. — Repitió.

Comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna y el príncipe pareció tranquilizarse.

— ¿Anna? — Por alguna razón le enojaba que Hans tuviese sueños relacionados con su hermana, deseaba saber que se cruzaba por la mente del pelirrojo.

— Duerme, todo estará bien. — Murmuró. —, yo me encargaré de que todo se solucione, es una promesa. — Con timidez depósito un tierno beso en la mejilla del joven príncipe. — Dulces sueños.

La única luz que alumbraba la casa fue apagada y ella intentó volver a dormir, pero algo mantenía su mente ocupada "Anna"

¿Sería la misma Anna?, ¿A cuántas chicas llamadas Anna conocería Hans?, él no podía soñar con la princesa de Arendelle, simplemente no podía, no debía hacerlo.

— Elsa, debes darte cuenta de que el trabajo te va a matar, necesitas alguien a tu lado para ayudarte y amarte, estoy segura de que el Rey Richard es el hombre indicado para ti. — Había dicho la pelirroja.

— ¿No crees que eso debería decidirlo yo? Anna te agradezco que quieras ayudarme, pero aún no me siento lista para dar un paso tan grande como el matrimonio, mucho menos con un hombre al cual no conozco lo suficiente. — Era otra charla acerca del que todos esperarán fuera el futuro Rey de Arendelle.

— Cettovia es un reino muy grande, poderoso y lleno de riquezas, es lo mejor para el reino y él Rey es un sueño, estoy segura de que podrías llegar a amarlo. — Anna insistía tanto que Elsa no sabía si podría soportarlo más.

— El amor no es algo que se pueda forzar, Anna, Cettovia es uno de nuestros aliados no necesitamos una boda entre el Rey y yo. — Planeaba detenerla de una vez por todas. —, sé que piensas que este trabajo que terminara matando, admito que es algo cansado, pero estoy bien y puedo hacerlo yo sola, no necesito a alguien.

— Quiero verte feliz. — Insistió Anna.

— Anna, no se lo que te ha hecho pensar que el Rey de Cettovia es mi media naranja, pero créeme no lo es y ni siquiera hemos conversado lo suficiente como para conocernos.

— Tienes que hacerlo, es lo mejor. — Elsa no comprendía porque su hermana estaba comportándose así, era extraño, pero decidió no tomarle demasiada importancia.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en las cosas que sucedieron en casa? Fue una serie de sucesos que la habían llevado a esto, a estar durmiendo en la misma casa que Hans, gran final.

— ¿Por qué Anna? — Murmuró. Aún la quería, los pasados tres años trató de convencerse a si misma de su odio hacia la pelirroja, pero no la odiaba, odiaba lo que hizo, pero jamás conseguiría dejar de querer a su hermanita.

¿Y si Kristoff la había manipulado para hacer todo eso?, es posible. Anna jamás trataría de dañar a nadie ni a nada, si no le deseaba la muerte a Hans ¿Por qué si a ella?

Poner en su contra a todo el consejo real había sido el principio, pronto muchos habitantes de Arendelle pedían su renuncia a la corona, Anna seguía insistiendo en que ella aceptará el compromiso. Era casarse o terminar encerrada, así que huyó.

— Anna no es mala, ella no puede ser malvada. — Todos cometían errores ¿No?, ella continuaba siendo su familia, su única familia. — Debe haber un malentendido, debo regresar a Arendelle.

— ¿Acaso Anna te ayudo? ¿Trato de hacerlo siquiera? ¡No! — Su mente la torturaba. Una voz en su cabeza le recordaba todo el daño causado por ella, por Hans, por todos. — Es una traicionera, parece inofensiva y una persona dulce cuando en realidad solo aguardaba por el mejor momento para apuñalarte por la espalda, ¿Sabes quién más es así? ¡Hans! No puedes tenerlo aquí, ¿Piensas que él no tratara de deshacerse de ti? Tú eres la única testigo de lo que ocurrió en palacio, no debe dejar cabos sueltos. No se arriesgara a que lo traiciones.

— Basta. — Susurro. Pasar tres años sin alguna compañía parecía estarla volviendo loca, cuando había estado encerrada en su habitación solía tener la compañía de su padre o Gerda, incluso la voz de Anna evitaba que se sintiera sola, en las islas del Sur no tenía a nadie.

No pudo volver a dormir. Se vistió y salió de su habitación a preparar el desayuno, suponía que el principito no sabía preparar algo sin iniciar un incendio, así que tuvo que hacer comida para dos personas.

No era como si Hans le importara, pero el saber que había soñado con Anna no le gustaba en lo absoluto, sentía una extraña sensación al recordarlo.

— Buenos días. — Dijo soltando un largo bostezo. — Eso se ve delicioso. —, pero tampoco debía olvidar que Beth había admitido no saber mucho de cocina, aunque seguramente él sería peor que ella.

— Buen día. — Saludo ella. Ambos tomaron asiento y él comía sin decir nada, mientras que ella se debatía en su mente sobre qué podía decir. — Soñé algo muy extraño. — Comentó.

— ¿A sí? — Preguntó para mostrar interés.

— Soñé que estaba en una fiesta; era aquí en casa, pero luego llegó uno de tus hermanos usando tutú, no sé si eso es gracioso o traumatizante. — Comentó ella. — quizá sea ambas cosas.

— Es un sueño un poco ridiculo, además eso jamás pasaría. — ¿Por qué ella tenía que soñar con sus hermanos? Aunque fuese de esa manera tan ridícula, ellos no tenían porque ocupar un lugar en la mente de Elizabeth.

— ¿Tú soñaste algo? — Preguntó, quería saberlo todo.

— No. — Ella sabía que él mentía.

Él vivía mintiendo, había dicho tantas mentiras que su vida ya no era real, solo una más de sus mentiras, lo peor de todo: Él lo creía, para Hans todo era tan real que pensaba que todos creerían en sus falsas palabras. No lo culpaba, ella también vivía en una mentira.

— Saldré al pueblo, tengo que buscar un empleo y tú, solo no salgas de aquí. — Dijo ella, no debían arriesgarse a que él fuera descubierto o peor aún: que la relacionaran con él y la metieran a algún calabozo.

En Arendelle todos estaban esperando a la coronación de la Princesa Anna, había cumplido la mayoría de edad y solo faltaban unos cuantos arreglos para la celebración.

— No puedo hacerlo. — Dijo la pelirroja mientras se miraba al espejo, era la prueba del vestido que usaría en el baile. —, estos tres años han sido terribles, enserio que no sé hacer nada de esto, Elsa era quien sabía.

— Elsa ya no está aquí. — Dijo secamente Kristoff. —, estoy seguro de que harás un gran trabajo, además Kai ha dicho que has mejorado bastante y que has ido aprendiendo, lo harás bien.

— Soy mala memorizando leyes, no sé cómo llenar algunos documentos, no se redactar una carta sin ayuda de Kai. ¿Cómo se supone que gobierne Arendelle? — Preguntó. — No debí de haberte escuchado. — Dijo.

— Es tarde para dar un paso atrás Anna. — Dijo Kristoff. —, Elsa seguramente ya está muerta, sino ya hubiese vuelto ¿No te parece?

— No entiendo que tienes en contra de ella, Elsa jamás te hizo nada. — La pelirroja se sentía culpable, una tonta a quien nuevamente habían usado para estar a un paso más cerca de la corona. — Ella no merecía lo que le hiciste.

— Lo que le hicimos, querrás decir. — Anna había empezado a ver al verdadero Kristoff y eso no le agradaba. — Tu ayudaste en esto y si te atreves a echarte para atrás diré a todos la clase de Princesa que tienen.

— Elsa fue buena con nosotros, solo hiciste esto por una estúpida corona. — Aquel vendedor de hielo que la había cautivado hacía tres años había desaparecido y en su lugar había quedado un hombre al cual no reconocía. —, resultaste ser peor que Hans. ¿Quién lo diría?

— Tú fuiste quien no aprendió de lo sucedido con Hans, nadie es perfecto Anna, debiste de haberlo sospechado siquiera. — El rubio abandonó la habitación dejando a la pelirroja devastada.

— Todo esto es mi culpa. — Murmuró abrazándose a sí misma. Estaba sola, no podía ir a ninguna parte y dejar a todo Arendelle a su suerte.

No conseguía dormir por las noches. Elsa pidiéndole que no la obligada a hacer algo que no quisiera, su hermana la quería y ella había sido una tonta dejándose manipular por quién creía que era "El amor de su vida"

Nada remediaría su error, pero el guardar aquel secreto la mataba por dentro, saber que su hermana posiblemente hubiese ya fallecido (Lo cual era lo más probable) la hacía sentirse la peor persona del mundo, además había sentenciado a el Rey Richard siendo este inocente, tendría la corona y caminaría al altar vestida de blanco, pero sentía que no tenía nada.

¿Si hablaba? Caería junto con Kristoff o quizá el rubio se las arreglaría para salir bien librado del asunto y nada le devolvería a Elsa, ella la había asesinado.

— Reina Anna de Arendelle. — No le gustaba cómo sonaba eso, peor aún sabiendo lo que había hecho para conseguirlo. Kristoff engañándola diciendo que Elsa jamás les daría su bendición para su boda, él se había encargado de que ella viera a su hermana como una mujer que seguía la tradición de que las personas de la realeza no podían casarse con personas de una clase social menor a ellas.

Reina Elsa de Arendelle, eso sonaba mejor. Elsa siempre había sido la mejor cuando se trataba de cosas de matemáticas, historia, trabajo de oficina mientras que ella se le daba mejor socializar y hablar en público, ambas solían ser un equipo y ahora solo estaba ella siendo la marioneta de su prometido.

Entonces descubrió que la realeza no era como la pintaban en los cuentos de hadas, era una cárcel, un lugar lleno de traición donde no podías fiarte de nadie.

* * *

— No necesito a nadie por el momento. — Dijo el dueño de una joyería.

— Allí dice que está buscando un empleado. — Elsa señaló el pequeño anuncio colgado en la ventana del establecimiento.

— Veo que sabes leer. — Comentó más para sí mismo que para ella. — Notarás entonces que dice "Se solicita empleado" no "empleada"

— Se reparar todo tipo de joyería, si tan solo me diera una oportunidad...— El hombre se rehusó a darle el empleo por el simple hecho de ser mujer. — Gracias de todos modos. — Dijo de mala gana antes de retirarse.

Inhaló y exhaló, tan solo era el primer intento que hacía ese día, seguro en otro lugar conseguirá empleo.

— El puesto acaba de ocuparse. — Le dijeron en una zapatería, en donde había visto que se necesitaba alguien que se encargará de atender a los clientes.

— ¿Sabes cocinar? — Posiblemente solicitar empleo en una pastelería no hubiese sido la mejor idea, a penas y sabia cocinar y los pasteles no le quedaban con una excelente presentación.

— Necesito a un hombre para este trabajo, alguien que pueda cargar cosas pesadas ¿Entiendes? — Se estaba quedando sin opciones.

— Lo siento linda, no puedo darte trabajo en este momento. — Le dijo una amable señora. —, pero posiblemente puedas conseguir algo en palacio, siempre se necesitan sirvientas en ese lugar.

Trabajar en palacio, como sirvienta para la familia de Hans no era una idea muy tentadora, además Grant no le daba buena espina, sospechaba que tenía algo en contra de ella y no quería arriesgarse a que tratará de hacerle algo, o que quizá alguien deseara seguirla a casa y allí encontrarían a Hans.

— Muchas gracias, se lo agradezco. — Dijo la joven antes de retirarse. Había recordado un pequeño detalle, no debían relacionarla con el asesinato ocurrido en palacio, no debían saber que Hans estaba en su casa.

Llegó al castillo en donde fue recibida amablemente por Santina; una de las princesas, quien la condujo hasta una pequeña sala de estar donde parecían estar la mayoría reunidos.

— Elizabeth. — El Rey parecía estar sorprendido de verla allí, al igual que todos.

— Hola majestad, altezas. — Dijo haciendo una reverencia. — Disculpen por haber venido sin avisar, es solo que, no he sabido nada de Hans desde la última vez que vine me preguntaba si estaba bien.

— ¿Tú tampoco sabes nada sobre dónde podría estar? — Dijo entristecido el Rey.

— No entiendo, ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó con fingida preocupación. — ¿To...todo está bien?

— Hans desapareció, no sabemos nada de él. — Informó el gobernante. Elsa se llevó las manos a la boca. — Esperaba que tú supieras algo de él, no viniste ayer así que tenía la esperanza de que estuviera contigo.

— Pensé que estaría ocupado y por eso no había ido a verme, ademas estuve buscando empleo así que, yo solo pensé que. — Su voz se volvía entrecortada a propósito. — Él seguro está bien, ¿Cierto?

— Hemos iniciado una búsqueda, haremos lo que podamos para encontrarlo. — Dijo Clemente.

— ¿Dijiste que estabas buscando empleo? — Preguntó Grant cambiando de tema. El mencionado usaba un traje demasiado ajustado, probablemente debido a que sus prendas habían sido arruinadas.

— Si. — Afirmó tímidamente. —, pero eso ahora no es importante, debemos encontrar a Hans porque, puede que algo le pase.

— Tranquila, Hans no es de los que se encuentra en peligro, es el tipo de persona que causa los problemas. No me preocuparía mucho por él, sino por lo que podría hacer. — Comentó Robert, el príncipe número 12 usaba un sombrero y Elsa podía darse una pides de la razón. — Después de lo de Arendelle, no sé qué esperar de él.

— No entiendo porque razón se iría. — Parecía que estuviera a punto de romper en llanto. — Tengo que buscarlo. — Fue detenida por Klaus.

— Oye, a todos nos preocupa el no saber nada sobre él, pero los están buscando y seguro que aparecerá. — Dijo el heredero al trono. —, si sabemos algo sobre él te lo diremos, ¿De acuerdo? — Ella asintió con la cabeza.

— Y ¿Qué tal te ha ido en eso de buscar trabajo? — Preguntó Clemente tratando de cambiar el tema, en ese momento no podía hacer nada para traer de vuelta al mejor de sus hijos.

— Aún no encuentro nada, es un poco difícil, pero ya conseguiré algo. — Respondió ella.

— Hay un puesto como sirvienta, si te interesa. — Ofreció el Rey.

* * *

— ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! — Gritó Hans con una expresión de horror en su rostro.

— Sé que dijiste que me mantuviera alejada de palacio, pero si no iba a verte iban a sospechar de mi y terminarían descubriéndonos. — Respondió ella. —, fui a preguntar por ti para que así pensaran que yo no sabía nada de ti y que estaba muy preocupada. — Explicó. —, en cuanto al empleo, necesito trabajar para comprar comida para así no morir de hambre y ahora que estarás de mantenido en mi casa, necesito trabajo con urgencia y en el pueblo nadie quiere darme empleo, así que acepte la oferta de tu padre.

— Estas loca, todo se vendrá abajo.

— Si trabajo en palacio tendré oportunidad de ayudarte a hacer cosas peores a tus hermanos, lo de las pequeñas bromas que hicimos juntos, fueron divertidas, sin embargo hay que hacer algo más para que realmente sufran. — A él le agradaba esa actitud.

Le fascinaba que ella fuese así. Beth tenía una apariencia tan dulce que cualquiera pensaría que sería incapaz de lastimar a alguien, ella aún parecía ser una chica inocente sin ninguna idea de cuan tan malvados podían llegar a ser la gente que la rodeaba, aún tenía bastante que aprender sobre hacer sufrir a los demás, pero él estaría encantado de enseñarle.

Elizabeth le sería de bastante ayuda, estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de ir a Arendelle, que seguramente no dudaría en hacer lo que él le pidiera, todo saldría tal y como estaba planeado.

* * *

Sentir como ella luchaba le había hecho sentir algo que jamás había experimentado antes, se sentía grandioso. El tener el destino de una persona entre sus manos le gustaba, quería más.

Klaus recordaba los ojos suplicantes de Carlota, sonrío como maniaco. Matarla se había sentido mil veces mejor que tocarla y satisfacer sus deseos más carnales con ella, ya habría más sirvientas que caerían rendidas a sus pies y no dudarían en complacerlo en la intimidad.

El problema era que, deseaba asesinar a alguien. ¿Cómo hacerlo?, no era algo que fuera correcto, pero nunca le había atraído cumplir las reglas.

Sentia un enorme deseo de conocer la sensación de la sangre deslizarse por sus manos. ¿Cómo se sentiría apuñalar a alguien con un cuchillo? Tenía que satisfacer la necesidad que comenzaba a surgir en él.

Cerraba los ojos y solo podía imaginar la piel de porcelana de Elizabeth tieñendose de rojo, no era tan pálida sin embargo a comparación de otras jóvenes del reino su pel era clara y el color se su sangre resaltaría demasiado.

¿Cómo sería escucharla suplicar por su vida?

¿Gritaría el nombre de Hans?

¿Cuánto tiempo se resistiría antes de rendirse?

¿Cuál sería el ritmo de su respiración?

Imaginaba el subir y bajar acelerado del pecho de Elizabeth, imaginaba claramente una escena en donde la joven estuviese en medio de un jardín de rosas blancas, las cuales se tiñeran de rojo al igual que ella. La perfecta armonía de ambos colores.

¿Tenía algún motivo? Probablemente no, simplemente le había gustado la sensación de cometer un homicido.

¿Tenía que ser ella? Definitivamente.

Elizabeth era a quien quería, ella encajaba perfectamente en su obra de arte. Sus cabellos negros revueltos, sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas y su voz entrecortada.

Esa dulce voz.

* * *

 _— ¡Anna, corre! — Estaba en Arendelle. La princesa estaba asustada al igual que él, estaban huyendo de algo o alguien, no lo sabía, lo único que debía saber era que debía correr lo más rápido posible. — ¡Apresúrate!_

 _— ¡Hans! — Gritó aterrada Anna. — ¡De prisa, por aquí!_

 _No entendía que ocurría, estaba asustado y confundido. Sabía que estaban en peligro, pero no sabía nada en realidad._

 _— Ten cuidado Hans. — Pidió Anna. — Debes traer a Elsa de vuelta, solo ella puede detener esto._

 _— Anna, ella está muerta. — Dijo Hans. — Debemos detener esto juntos, hallaremos una solución._

 _— Trae a Elsa, es la única solución. — Dijo la pelirroja. —, tienes que hacerlo sino ambos moriremos, ¡Hans!_

 _Los gritos de Anna se volvían cada vez más distantes, todo era oscuridad y su caminar hacia que las ramas secas se partieran en dos, delatando sus pasos y estremeciéndolo por dentro._

 _— Elsa. — Murmuró al ver a la joven de cabellos platinados de pie en medio de aquel bosque seco, no hacía nada simplemente lo miraba fijamente. — Tenemos que ir a Arendelle, ven conmigo. — Tomo la mano de la muchacha y sintió un líquido deslizarse por su mano, volteo a mirar y era sangre._

 _Elsa estaba cubierta de sangre. ¿Estuvo así todo el tiempo?_

 _— Elsa, ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó aterrado de saber la respuesta._

 _— Esto es tu culpa. — Respondió. — Destruiste todo, como siempre._

 _— No entiendo qué sucedió, Elsa, no he hecho nada. — Dijo tratando de convencerla. — Tienes que creerme, te llevaré a Arendelle, estarás con Anna._

 _— No te creo, eres malo. — La rubia dio un par de pasos atrás y repentinamente cayó de espaldas, él trató de atraparla y evitar que cayera, pero no lo hizo a tiempo._

 _— ¡Elsa! — Gritó._

Las pesadillas parecían están volviéndose algo común. Era extraño, las pesadillas que había tenido hasta ahora parecían estar conectadas entre sí.

Ni siquiera después de tres años las hermanas continuaban atormentandolo, se repetía una y otra vez que Elsa estaba muerta y que Anna no era vengativa (Además en opinión del príncipe; la pelirroja carecía de inteligencia e iniciativa)

Habia despertado ligeramente cubierto de su propio sudor. Era la pequeña sala/cocina de la casa de Beth.

— Elsa esta muerta. — Dijo mientras trataba de estabilizar su respiración. — Solo fue un sueño, eso es todo. — La pertubadora imagen de la fallecida reina de Arendelle cubierta de sangre había quedado grabada en su mente para la eternidad.

Todo era obscuridad absoluta, no había nadie allí. Un segundo, ¿Estaba solo?

Con velocidad se dirigió a la recámara de Elizabeh. La puerta estaba cerrada, el miedo y la preocupación se apoderó de él. ¿Le había pasado algo?

— Solo fue una pesadilla Hans, todo está bien. — Le dijo su subconsciente. — Esta cerrada. ¿Hay alguien adentro? — Quería verla dormir tranquilamente para así dejar de que todo estaban bien y así hacer desaparecer la horrible sensación que se apoderaba de él.

— _De pronto ella se alejó, se encerró en su habitación y jamás supe porque. —_ Quería sacar a Anna y a todo lo relacionado con Arendelle de su cabeza.

 _— Llévame a Arendelle._ — Era horrible cuando el pasado se volvía presente y parecía que sería su futuro. Se había jurado ignorar la existencia de Arendelle, sin embargo el conocer a Elizabeth y hacer aquel trato solo revivía lo sucedido.

Los demonios del pasado lo atormentaban. La reina Elsa pudo haber muerto, pero estaría con él hasta el final, al igual que Anna.

No estaban allí, él lo sabía, pero escuchar sus voces era peor que tenerlas justo enfrente.

— Beth. — La nombró mientras golpeaba suavemente la puerta. — ¿Estás dormida?

Pasos, varias cosas se movían dentro de la habitación.

— ¿Hans? — Preguntó entre bostezos la joven desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— ¿Te desperté? — Cuestionó.

— ¿Tú qué crees? — Respondió.

 **Nota de autor.**

Soy Wildy. Muchas gracias a quienes leen esta historia, que no son muchos (creo yo) El capítulo de hoy no fue tal lago a comparación del anterior y quería extenderlo más, pero entre a la escuela, tarea, etc, etc,etc.

El otro día TheLonelyFrozenWolf me habló sobre el reto de los 30 días de Helsa. No sé si hacerlo o no. ¿Qué opinan ustedes?


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Frozen y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si fuera asi no tendría porque ir a la escuela mañana :(**

 **Capitulo 8**

 _— ¡Tenias que traer a Elsa! — Gritó Anna, parecía molesta. — ¡¿Por qué la dejaste ir?!_

 _— ¡Lo intente! — Gritó él. El palacio de Arendelle estaba ardiendo en llamas y ellos continuaban dentro. — ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde!_

 _— ¿No lo entiendes? — Preguntó la princesa. — Ninguno de nosotros puede salir, ya eres parte de esto Hans, no puedes escapar._

 _— ¡Debemos intentarlo, Anna! — Dijo, la pelirroja no se mostró muy convencida._

 _— No hay salida Hans, tenemos que solucionar esto antes de que él gane. — dijo ella._

 _— ¿Quién? Anna, ¿Qué está pasando? — Preguntó el príncipe. Alguien se estaba acercando, él lo sabía._

 _— ¡Oh no, aquí viene! — La princesa estaba asustada. — ¡Tienes que traer a Elsa, rápido!_

— Hans. — Despertó agitado, Beth se encontraba junto a él y parecía angustiada. — ¿Una pesadilla? — Preguntó.

— No es nada, no te preocupes. — Dijo el tratando de aparentar estar calmado.

— Mencionaste un nombre, Anna. — Comentó ella. A Elsa no le gustaba que su hermana apareciera en las pesadillas de Hans, no le agradaba que él gritara su n(ombre como si temiera que algo le sucediera. —, ¿Es alguien especial para ti?

— No te preocupes, enserio no es nada. — El pelirrojo se puso de pie. —, lamento haberte despertado.

— En realidad estaba despierta, pero me asuste un poco por los gritos. — Comentó. — Hay sopa en la cocina, debo irme.

— ¿No haré que cambies de opinión, cierto? — Le cuestionó.

— No, necesito el empleo Hans. — Respondió. — Te veo luego. — Y diciendo esto salió de la casa y se dirigió al castillo; mientras que Hans permanecía pensando en sus pesadillas, ¿Por qué continuaban?, ¿Por qué Anna estaba allí?

* * *

En Ar

* * *

endelle, Anna se sentía como un pájaro encerrado, deseando salir de su jaula y volar libre, irse lejos y alejarse de Kristoff. El ex vendedor de hielo se había ganado a todos en el reino; incluso el consejo real lo aceptaba sin importar que fuese un campesino.

— Incluso desearía que Hans y sus doce hermanos vinieran a conquistar el reino. — Pensó la pelirroja. —, o que Cettovia nos declarara la guerra, cualquiera es mejor que convertirme en Reina.

Gerda la veía cada día más triste, pero se angustiaba el no saber el porque ni como acercarse a ella. Anna no se había comportado como ella misma desde lo sucedido con Elsa, la misteriosa desaparición de la antes reina había sido tan repentina.

 _— ¡La Reina Elsa no esta por ninguna parte! — Gritó alterado Kai. Inmediatamente la búsqueda había iniciado._

 _— No puede ser, la vi hace unas cuantas horas. — Dijo Gerda. — ¿Seguro que la han buscado por todas partes? Quizá este en alguna parte de palacio, hay muchas habitaciones tal vez..._

 _— No esta, nadie la ha visto desde esta tarde. — Dijo Kai. —, ella jamás desaparecería de esta manera._

Elsa y Anna habían sido como sus hijas, las vio crecer hasta convertirse en dos mujeres hermosas, aún le dolía haber perdido a Elsa, el que nunca nadie hubiese encontrado su cuerpo sin vida siquiera, pero la búsqueda había terminado hacia mucho tiempo, habían encontrado al culpable, pero habían mentido al reino entero al decir el motivo de la muerte de la Reina, fue la manera de cerrar un capítulo y dar vuelta de página.

Ahora Arendelle necesitaba una Reina, Anna no estaba ni un poco entusiasmada con aquello, en realidad había tratado de posponerlo, sin embargo otros reinos no perderían la oportunidad de adueñarse de Arendelle.

— Anna. — Dijo en voz neutral acercandose a la pelirroja. La mencionada se giro a verla rápidamente. — ¿Todo bien?

— Creo que ser Reina de Arendelle no es lo mejor, no puedo hacerlo Gerda, no es correcto. — Respondió.

— ¿No es correcto?, Anna, eres la siguiente en la linea de sucesión al trono. — Comento el ama de llaves. —, entiendo que estés nerviosa y sientas que no harás un buen trabajo, ¿Sabes?, tu hermana se sentía igual cuando iba a ser coronada.

— ¿Elsa?, no es verdad, ella si estaba preparada para esto, ella era perfecta. — Comentó.

— Nadie es perfecto Anna, y ella estaba muy asustada enserio creía que arruinaría todo. — Contó Gerda. —, pero yo sabía que ella iba a hacer un grandioso trabajo, era inteligente, benévola, siempre pensaba en los demás antes que ella...

— Era todo lo que yo jamás seré. — Dijo Anna un poco triste.

— Elsa era diferente a ti, es verdad. — Comentó Gerda. —, pero eso no quiere decir que no serás la Reina que Arendelle merece, serás la mejor Reina, a tu manera, pero la mejor al fin y al cabo. — La anciana le sonrió y Anna correspondió el gesto.

— ¿Y si me equivoco? — Preguntó con real preocupación.

— ¿Crees que tus padres o Elsa no se equivocaron?, todos cometemos errores, pero lo que realmente importa es aprender de las consecuencias y tratar de remediarlos, ¿No crees?

— ¿Y si hago algo que no pueda arreglarse? — Preguntó Anna.

— En ese caso, intenta no volver a cometer algo igual, pero ninguna equivocación que cometas te hará mala persona, nadie es malo ni bueno completamente. — Respondió.

— Gerda, ¿Crees que Elsa me odie?, discutimos antes de que ella desapareciera. — Dijo con la mirada baja.

— Estoy segura de que donde quiera que ella este te quiere, ella jamás te odiaría eres su hermanita y ella te adoraba con todo su corazón, no importa el porque de su discusión estoy completamente segura de que te ha perdonado. — Dijo ella.

* * *

En las Islas del Sur, quien no estaba para nada feliz de la presencia de Beth en el castillo era Grant, había estado tan cerca de enviar a esa chica a prisión, pero ella había resultado ser más inteligente de lo que tenia previsto.

Por otro lado, teniendola en el castillo habría más oportunidades de inculparla de algo, su padre no confiaba del todo en esa campesina asi que solo tendría que aguardar por la ocasión perfecta y actuar.

La observaria de cerca y averiguaria cuales eran sus debilidades, cuando Hans estuviera de regreso se desilusionaría al enterarse de que su dulce amiga solo lo había utilizado para robar, para obtener un beneficio, seguramente eso destrozaria la felicidad de su hermano y eso era lo que Grant quería lograr.

El nacimiento de Hans solo había traido consigo desgracias para la familia Westergård, la familia perfecta que tenían se hania desmoronado desde que la madre de Hans había puesto sus ojos en el Rey.

Genoveva era la madre de Grant, asi como tambien de 4 de sus hermanos, era una persona buena y cariñosa, no se merecía que esa mujer le robara el amor del Rey, Anastasia, aquella mujer pelirroja había puesto fin a la hermosa familia que tenían y aunque ella ya no estaba, había dejado a Hans y si la llegada de él había detrozado la felicidad de todos, él se encargaría de que Hans jamás encontrara la felicidad.

Elsa aseaba algunas ventanas del palacio, hasta ahora nadie la había molestado o algo por el estilo, simplemente había tenido que lidear con un par de sobrinos de Hans, los cuales correteaban alegremente por los pasillos y por poco derramaban toda una cubeta de agua.

Había algo que no la dejaba tranquila, a pesar de haber cerrado la puerta de su habitación con seguro, Hans estaba en su casa y no queria que encontrara algo que revelara su verdadera identidad.

— Beth, uno de mi hijos rompio algo ¿Te importaría limpiarlo? — Preguntó Klaus, ella lo siguió hasta donde se había roto un juego de té.

Se dejo caer en el suelo para recolectar cada una de las piezas del juego de té de porcelana, mientras que Klaus la observaba tratando de no caer en sus impulsos de tomarla por el cuello y acabar con su vida.

Ella sentía la mirada del príncipe heredero sobre de ella y le incomodaba demasiado, pero trato de mantenerse serena y actuar como si no estuviese pasando nada.

La familia Westergård era misteriosa y perturbadora, cada integrante de la familia ocultaba algún obscuro secreto y Elsa dudaba que alguno fuera leal y confiable.

— Gracias por limpiarlo, enserio lamento los estropicios que pueden causar mis niños. — Dijo Klaus ayudandola a ponerse de pie, la piel de Elizabeth era tan suave, tan tentadora.

— No es nada, es mi trabajo. — Dijo apartandose un poco. — Voy a comtinuar trabajando, si me necesita solo llámeme. — Sonrió e se aparto llevando consigo el estropiado juego de té.

El dia paso igual, limpiando los desastres que ocasionaban los niños, sacudiendo el polvo de los rincones, sirviendo el té a las princesas y cumpliendo sus caprichos.

— Majestad. — Dijo tocando a la puerta, el monarca le permitió la emtrada y ella coloco en su escritorio un sándwich de jamón de pavo y queso. — Dijeron que le trajera esto.

— Gracias Beth. — Dijo el Rey. — ¿Has sabido algo de mi hijo? — Preguntó.

— No, majestad, esperaba que usted si. — Respondió ella. —, Hans es un gran amigo y no quisiera que algo malo le sucediera.

— ¿Le quieres mucho, cierto? — Pregunto el Rey un poco conmovido por la preocupación que tenía esa muchacha hacia el menor de sus hijos.

— Ha sido mi único amigo, no muchas personas son amables conmigo. — Respondió. — Rey Clemente, yo se que Hans no sería capaz de asesinar a alguien, lo conozco y se que no lo haría, no se cual es la razón de su desaparición, pero estoy segura de que él no es un asesino.

— Elizabeth, mi hijo trato de asesinar a alguien en el pasado. — Menciono el Rey. —, pero en ese entonces el tenia una razón, que quizá no justifique sus acciones, sin embargo él tenia una razón para cometer tal crimen, pero ahora no encuentro algo que lo haya empujado a asesinar a una sirvienta, pero ahora él esta desaparecido y eso lo convierte en sospechoso.

— Quizá pensó que lo inculparían del crimen, pero creame Majestad, Hans no es el culpable yo lo se. — Dijo ella.

— Es difícil desconfiar de la persona a quien queremos, pero Elizabeth, prometo que llegaré a la verdad de lo sucedido, solo te pido que no te desiluciones si Hans resulta ser el culpable.

— ¿Cree que él esta detras de todo esto? — Preguntó.

— Elizabeth, te agradezco por ser amiga de mi hijo, nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por él, incluso me atrevería a decir que lo que sientes por él es algo mas que amistad. — Ella trató de no verse sorprendida, pero enserio ¿Hans y ella amarse? ¡Puaj! —, pero abre los ojos, Hans no es una blanca paloma y si lo encuentras por favor no trates dd encubrirlo porque tu eres buena persona y no quiero encerrarte por ser complice de un asesinato.

— Si lo veo, prometa que averiguara como estuvieron las cosas, no lo culpe a él sin tener pruebas.

— Te lo prometo, además Hans es mi hijo y me dolería mucho sentenciarlo, porque el castigo por cometer un homicidio es la horca. — Elsa llevó las manos a su boca.

— Hans no es culpable, yo lo se, confió en él. — El Rey le sonrió y luego ella se retiró.

Definitivamente tenia que apresurarse a ayudar a Hans con su venganza y partir a Arendelle antes de que encontrarán a Hans, sino habría problemas.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya. — Linus había hecho aparición interponiéndose en el camino de Elsa. —, llegue a pensar que no aceptarías el empleo, ¿Esperas que Hans entre por esa puerta y se alegre de verte? — Pregunto burlandose. —, él no siente nada por nadie, pero, ¿Sabes algo? Eres muy bonita. — Dijo acercandose a él. — mi hermano no te merece.

— Mantengase lejos de mi. — Dijo ella alzando su mano hacía el príncipe para que este dejara de acercarse, pero Linus la tomo del brazo y la acerco a él

— Yo podría hacerte sentir amada, Beth. — Dijo tratando de unir sus labios con los de ella, pero Elsa lo dio una patada en la rodilla y él tuvo que soltarla.

— Mantengase lejos de mi. — Le repitió. —, no estoy interesada en usted Alteza, así que será mejor que no vuelva a intentar besarme. — Y diciendo esto siguió con su camino.

* * *

— Ya casi es el día de la coronación de Anna, Kristoff se casara con ella y no tendremos de que preocuparnos. — Dijo Pabbie, el jefe de los trolls.

— Pero abuelo Pabbie, percibo la magia de la Reina Elsa, eso significa que sigue con vida y mientras ella respire nuestros planes peligran. — Comentó Bulda, la madre adoptiva de Kristoff.

— No hemos sabido nada de ella en los ultimos tres años. — Dijo Pabbie. —, dudo que ella tenga alguna intención de volver después de la traición que sufrió por parte de su hermana.

— Siempre hemos sabido que sus poderes son un problema para nosotros, simella quisiera podria destruirnos a todos.

— Su corazón es puro, ella no sería capaz de dañar a alguien, me encargue de hacerla temerle a sus poderes cuando era niña, por eso siempre dudara en usarlos ya que podrian salirse de control. — Comentó Pabbie.

— Querida, no olvidemos que gracias al duque de Weselton todos le temen, nadie la ayudaria a volver e incluso algunos tratarían de asesinarla.

— Supongo que tienen razón, pero aun asi hay que apresurar la boda de Kristoff y Anna, una vez que ellos gobiernen Arendelle Elsa no podrá hacer nada para deshacerlo.

* * *

De vuelta a casa, Elsa estaba agotada.

— ¿Mal día? — Preguntó Hans quien se encontraba sentado cómodamente en el sofá. Elsa se quito los zapatos que desde hacia horas habían comenzado a lastimarle los pies. — Te dije que no aceptaras el empleo.

— Estoy cansada, en verdad no tengo ganas de pelear contigo. — Dijo ella. Hans se puso de pie y se acerco a ella.

— Tienes que descansar, en verdad te ves agotada. — La cargo hasta el sofá y se sentó junto a ella. —, enserio opino que deberías renunciar.

— Oye, no estuvo tan mal. — Dijo ella. —, por cierto, tu padre parece muy preocupado por no saber nada de ti.

— Es bastante sencillo Beth, él sospecha de ti y quiere que confies en el para que me entregues, adivinare, te dijo que solo queria averiguar la verdad, que no quería enviarme a la horca o algo por el estilo.

— Parecía ser sincero. — Dijo ella.

— Es un gran actor, Beth, no te fíes de nadie en ese castillo. — Dijo Hans seriamente. —, no son buenas personas y solo buscaran obtener algo de ti.

— Puedo cuidarme sola, de hecho hoy golpeé a Linus. — Dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Trato de hacerte algo? — Pregunto notablemente molesto.

— Quizó besarme. — Respondió. —, pero yo lo pateé en la rodilla y me soltó, no paso nada y creo que lo pensara dos veces antes de volver a intentarlo.

— Beth, eres tan dulce. — Dijo él. —, tan inocente e ingenua, Linus no se rendirá, asi que por favor no vuelvas a ese lugar.

— ¿Te preocupas por mi? — Pregunto ella, pestañeó coquetamente.

— No me gustaría que mis hermanos te dañaran, suelen hacerlo a todas las personas. — Ella recargo su cabeza en su hombro y él se sorprendio por esta acción.

— Estaré bien, no me pasará nada. — Él la rodeo con uno de sus brazos y deposito un beso en su cabellera. — Prometí que te ayudaria a vengarte de ellos y eso haré, luego me llevarás a Arendelle, ¿Cierto? — Preguntó acercandose a Hans.

— Te di mi palabra, te llevaré cuando sea el tiempo preciso. — Ella unio sus labios con los de él, fue un timido y dulce beso, corto y no correspondido debido a la sorpresa del principe, no se lo esperaba, pero tan pronto como ese beso terminó, él acarició la mejilla de Elizabeth y volvió a colocar sus labios sobre los de ella.

Elsa solo pensaba que habia dado un gran paso, estaba un paso más cerca de enamorar a Hans, asi él no se atrevería a traicionarla y una vez estando en Arendelle ella le rompería el corazón de la peor manera posible.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Hey! ¿Cuanto tiempo?

mucho la verdad, desde Febrero 3 que no actualizaba, mil perdones habia estado ocupada con cosas aburridas de la escuela. Se que el capitulo no estuvi tan largo, pero espero les haya gustado

Saludos, Wildy


	10. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada, ni siquiera de la casa en donde vivo xD simplemente uno el universo de Frozen y a sus personajes por diversión**

* * *

Habían pasado algunos días y Hans continuaba despertando a mitad de la noche gritando el nombre de _Anna;_ el Príncipe sureño seguía sin comprender el por qué de aquellas pesadillas, parecían tan reales y siempre era la misma escena.

 _El castillo de Arendelle en llamas_

Parecía tan verídico que incluso podía sentir las flamas rosando y quemando su piel, y siempre ella estaba allí pidiéndole que trajera a Elsa, puesto que la rubia era la única capaz de salvarlos.

 _Pero Elsa estaba muerta_

Por otra parte, la joven no podía evitar sentirse algo enojada por aquellas misteriosas pesadillas de las cuales Hans no accedía a hablar por más que se lo había pedido con la excusa de que se preocupaba por él y quería ayudarlo si es que tenía algún problema.

En cuanto a las cosas en el castillo, el Rey Clemente la mandaba llamar todos los días sin falta para preguntarle si tenía alguna pista sobre el desaparecido Príncipe sureño; aún continuaba la incansable búsqueda de Hans, después de todo necesitaban descubrir al culpable de la muerte de Carlota.

O mejor dicho: Culpar a alguien de la muerte de Carlota y el menor de los hijos del Rey Clemente era la mejor solución para aquello, sus antecedentes hablarían por ellos mismos y nadie tendía alguna razón por la cuál dudar de aquello.

Sin embargo el verdadero asesino estaba suelto, rondando por el castillo y posiblemente planeando su próximo crimen.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

Arendelle estaba de fiesta, desde que se había anunciado el compromiso de la Princesa Anna y el joven Kristoff todos habían estado aguardando por ello y ahora que faltaba tan poco para la mayoría de edad de la heredera al trono no hacían otra cosa más que contar los días para la coronación de su querida Anna.

Los futuros esposos se encontraban dando un paseo por el pueblo mientras pretendían amarse con todas sus fuerzas.

— _La suma de todas las fuerzas es igual a 0. —_ Pensó la joven.

— Pobre chica — Escuchó un comentario que se perdió entre las alegres voces de los campesinos —, su hermana murió; al menos atraparon al culpable del homicidio, pero eso jamás le regresará a su hermana mayor.

— _Elsa... —_ Anna no podía de dejar de sentirse culpable y tan sólo esperaba que donde quiera que estuviese Elsa; la perdonara por todo lo que había hecho.

— Aunque Cettovia amenaza con declararle la guerra a Arendelle, pienso que no tienen derecho a eso, después de todo tan solo se hizo justicia, el Rey Richard fue quien le arrebató la vida a la Reina Elsa.

— No, él no lo hizo — Repetía Anna en su cabeza una y otra vez. Era verdad que ella misma había dictado la sentencia del ahora fallecido Rey.

Hace años aquel joven Rey había llegado a Arendelle con el fin de renovar un acuerdo comercial entre ambos reinos, era amable y parecía estar interesado en Elsa, ambos gobernantes pasaban mucho tiempo conversando sobre temas que no compartirían con nadie más.

Kristoff le había dicho que Elsa jamás accedería a darles su bendición puesto que el rubio no era parte de la realeza, así que pensó que si Elsa se enamoraba y casaba sería más fácil convencerla de permitir la boda entre Kristoff y Anna, sin embargo Elsa no deseaba casarse en ese entonces argumentando que ni siquiera conocía bien al Rey Richard, e incluso llegaron a discutir porque Elsa estaba cansada de las insistencias de Anna y se encontraba lidiando con muchos problemas en su trabajo; ser Reina era duro más cuando todos parecían haber empezado a odiarte sin razón alguna.

Y Elsa jamás comprendió que era lo que había hecho mal.

Entonces un día desapareció sin dejar rastro, se iniciaron cientos de búsquedas secretas sin embargo ninguna tuvo éxito, los rumores sobre la muerte de la Reina comenzaron a escucharse por Arendelle y sus alrededores; no podía hacer nada para detenerlos. Finalmente Kristoff inventó toda una historia en donde la Reina Elsa había enfermado y que no se recuperaría y todo esto debido a un supuesto envenenamiento.

Los mismos habitantes concluyeron que quien estaba detrás de ello era el Rey extranjero.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

Hans no había sido el primer hombre que la había besado; ese había sido Richard. Recordaba haberse molestado por el atrevimiento del visitante, sin embargo él se disculpó de inmediato y le juró que nunca volvería a pasar; aunque Elsa sabía perfectamente que él no se arrepentía de ello.

Había sido un beso inesperado, pero para nada dulce ni agradable. _Lo había odiado_ y en ocasiones hubiese deseado regresar en el tiempo para evitar ese suceso y no tener un recuerdo tan desagradable de su _primer beso._ Ni siquiera había estado interesada en conocer a aquel joven; simplemente conversaba con él por pura amabilidad ya que la etiqueta la forzaba a ser amable con su invitado.

Richard era posesivo y bastante agresivo en ciertos aspectos y la manera en la cual había unido sus labios con los de ella de manera forzada le habían hecho sentirse como un simple objeto.

Pero aún con todo eso; su muerte no había sido justa, había sido inculpado de un crimen que no cometió y gracias a ello las cosas entre Arendelle y Cettovia estaban bastante tensas.

Por otro lado, besar a Hans había sido extraño e incomodo, realmente no sabía en que estaba pensando cuando decidió juntar sus labios con los de él, pero más se sorprendió cuando el Príncipe le acarició el rostro y la besó con dulzura; algo que no pensó que Hans sería capaz de hacer.

Aunque ella misma trataba de mantenerse indiferente ante aquel suceso; en el fondo le había gustado ser besada por el pelirrojo, incluso por un momento olvidó quien la estaba besando. Se negaba a creer que aquel beso había sido sincero; seguramente se trataba de uno más de los trucos del décimo tercer Príncipe.

Hans y dulzura no eran precisamente una combinación que ella creyera posible.

Aunque claro, jamás pensó que su hermana haría algo para lastimarla de la manera que lo había hecho, Elsa había desconfiado de todas las personas menos de su adorada hermanita a la cual siempre había querido proteger de cualquier cosa que pudiera herirla; su tierna e inocente hermanita.

La misma pelirroja que había puesto a todos en su contra para forzarla a cumplir sus caprichos. Aún no sabía exactamente que pretendía Anna; se había marchado de Arendelle en cuanto escuchó una conversación por accidente.

Una en donde dos hombres acordaban el como ocurriría el _accidente_ y por lo que pudo oír; seguían las ordenes de la menor de las hermanas.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

Klaus besaba apasionadamente a Valery; una de las cocineras. Se encontraban en el que parecía ser el lugar favorito del heredero al trono para sus aventuras: la biblioteca.

La mujer tenía aproximadamente unos treinta años y un cuerpo envidiable el cuál le fascinaba al mayor de los Príncipes. Desde que había asesinado a Carlota había estado acostándose con varias mujeres en búsqueda del mejor reemplazo para la fallecida joven.

Si bien ninguna lo amaba tal y como Carlota decía hacerlo si que la pasaba bien teniéndolas en la intimidad al menos por una noche.

— Alteza. — Suspiró entre besos y caricias la mujer. Klaus no dijo nada, simplemente continuó besándola en el cuello y pasando sus manos a lo largo de la espalda de la cocinera.

De pronto golpearon la puerta. La amante temporal del heredero al trono se apresuró a vestir y arreglar su cabello lo mejor posible antes de despedirse de Klaus y salir del lugar.

Al abrirse la puerta se reveló la presencia de Elizabeth. La rubia no se sentía cómoda en la biblioteca, para ella una biblioteca era un sitio para perderse entre las páginas de los libros.

Cuando ella esa adolescente solía leer todo el tiempo imaginando ser algún personaje de las diversas historias y aquello para una chica que vivía encerrada en su habitación lo era todo.

Sin embargo los Westergard habían convertido su biblioteca en un lugar para sus más carnales deseos.

— Alteza. — Saludó la pelinegra haciendo una reverencia.

— Pasa Elizabeth. — Klaus estaba molesto por la aparición de aquella joven. El Príncipe tomó un libro al azar y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones que allí se encontraban.

Elsa se incó en el piso y comenzó a fregar el suelo con un trapo mojado el cual sumergia y exprimía en un balde que contenía agua y jabón. Actuaba como si la presencia del mayor de los hermanos Westergard no le hacía sentir nerviosa y tan sólo esperaba terminar pronto con sus labores para alejarse de Klaus.

El Príncipe la miraba de reojo por arriba del libro que fingía leer. Se veía tan delicada vistiendo su uniforme; tan fácil de destruir. Sus facciones eran perfectas y era ciertamente hermosa, vaya que su hermanito tenía suerte de tener a alguien como ella a su lado.

Cada día sin falta la joven Elizabeth preguntaba si había alguna noticia de Hans, Klaus observaba el como bajaba la mirada decepcionada al escuchar siempre la misma respuesta: Seguimos buscando, pero aún no tenemos ninguna pista respecto a su paradero.

Elizabeth estaba muy vulnerable. Viéndola en el suelo limpiando el suelo tan sólo podía pensar "Sería tan fácil someterla aquí mismo, cubrir su boca para que nadie escuchase sus gritos"

Pero tenía que contenerse, si quería acabar con la vida de la novia de su hermano sin que nadie lo descubriera tenía que tener paciencia y planear todo con sumo cuidado.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

Hans comenzaba a cansarse de vivir oculto en casa de Beth y no le agradaba que ella se encontrara en el castillo en dónde a su padre y a sus hermanos se les facilitaría hacerle daño.

No conocía mucho a Beth, ella no era del tipo de chica que no tenía secretos y hablaba con completa libertad, sin embargo sabía que no era una delicada flor que se desharía fácilmente, aunque su apariencia fisica era muy engañosa. Cualquiera pensaría que sería sencillo quitarla de en medio de ser necesario, pero Hans no creía que ella era del tipo de chica a la cual tenias que subestimar.

Era ya tarde cuando Elizabeth llegó a casa. Ni siquiera lo había saludado, pero se había dirigido a la cocina con velocidad.

— ¡Prepararé algo delicioso! — Exclamó la joven desde la cocina. Hans rió levemente, si bien ella no era pésima cocinera era gracioso escucharla gritar toda clase de cosas cuando se frustraba cuando algún platillo no resultaba tan fácil de elaborar como ella pensaba.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Ella había dejado la comida ya hecha en la cocina. El _Smørrebrød_ lucía delicioso en opinión de Hans.

Su compañera de casa le había pedido que pusiera la mesa mientras ella iba a cambiarse de ropa puesto que aún traía puesto el uniforme de sirvienta.

El pelirrojo terminaba de colocar todo el la mesa cuando Beth apareció usando un vestido color beige lo suficientemente ajustado para acentuar las discretas curvas de la joven. Se veía hermosa con su cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta.

— Espero que te guste la cena. — Habló timidamente Beth. La joven le dedicó una sonrisa cuando él le sostuvo la silla para que ella tomara asiento.

— Todo se ve delicioso. — Hans no podía evitar pensar que todo aquello: La comida y el que ella vistiera de esa manera se debían al beso ocurrido hace unos días.

La cena fue tranquila, conversaron amenamente riendo se vez en cuando ante algunos comentarios que alguno hacía.

Al terminar ambos llevaron los platos a la cocina para después dedicarse a lavarlos. Elsa lavaba con agua y jabón y Hans secaba y acomodaba cada cosa en su lugar.

Al terminar ella se giró a verlo y le agradeció por la ayuda. El pelirrojo se acercó a ella y colocó sus manos en la cintura de la joven.

— Ese vestido te queda perfecto. — Dijo en voz baja Hans haciendo sonrojar a Elsa. —, eres muy bonita.

— Gracias — Dijo ella bajando la mirada para que el no notara el como sus mejillas se teñían de rosado. Él la tomó de la barbilla con cuidado y la obligó a levantar la mirada antes de darle un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Ella algo nerviosa se alejó y le deseo buenas noches antes de dirigirse a su habitación. ¿Por qué se ponía nerviosa?, después de todo su plan era enamorar a Hans.

Ya en su cuarto simplemente fue en busca de las cartas que habían robado a Klaus, necesita apresurarse a cumplir su parte del trato para así volver a Arendelle, no tenía que permitir que Hans Westergard la distragera.

Mientras tanto Hans sonreía ante la reacción de Beth. Si bien la joven si lo había maravillado con ese exquisito atuendo ahora estaba casi seguro de que ella tenía sentimientos hacía él y eso le beneficiaba en muchos aspectos.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _ **X**_

 _Él la sujetaba por la cintura de forma firme pero dulce. Sus manos jugueteaban con algunos de sus pelirrojos mechones y ambos sonreían como un par de tontos enamorados._

 _Ella no dudo en unir sus labios con los de él. ¿Qué podía perder?, ambos podían iniciar desde cero alejados de todo y todos los que conocían._

 _— Oh, Elsa. — Esas pocas palabras pronunciadas por el pelirrojo la hicieron estremecer. ¿Ya sabía?, no tuvo tiempo de decir algo en su defensa antes de que la daga del décimo tercer Príncipe atravesara su cuerpo._

Elsa despertó asustada, su respiración era agitada. ¿Qué demonios había soñado?, ¿Ella enamorada de Hans?; eso si que era una pesadilla, el asunto de el pelirrojo atravesándola con un arma no sería ninguna sorpresa, es decir, trato de matarla en el pasado, pero sin duda su subconsciente le había jugado una mala broma esa noche.

Salió de la cama y fue a mojarse la cara al baño, necesitaba despertar por completo ya que quería evitar a toda costa el regresar al sueño donde planea todo un futuro junto a Hans, ¿Qué seguía?, ¿Soñar teniendo hijos con Hans? ¡Puaj!

No tenía ni el menor deseo de convertirse en Elsa _Westergard_ o Beth Westergard. Por el momento tan solo esperaba que todo saliera tal y como lo tenía previsto para así dejar de fingir ser otra persona, realmente era difícil el pensar antes de decir algo que revelara su verdadera identidad y a eso había que añadirle el hecho de que ella odiaba usar peluca, era una verdadera tortura soportar la comezón que esta provocaba en su cabeza.

Pero por otra parte sabía que jamás podría volver a ser Elsa de Arendelle, todo había cambiado, incluso ella. ¿Qué le haría pensar que Arendelle la recibiría con los brazos abiertos?

 _Alguien_ golpeó 3 veces su puerta. ¿Qué quería ahora?

— ¿Si? — Preguntó Elsa.

— ¿Todo esta bien? — Cuestionó el pelirrojo.

— Si. — Respondió con rapidez — ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

— Me pareció que habías tenido un mal sueño, estaba despierto así que escuché cuando te levantaste. — Explico Hans.

— Estoy bien, no ha sido nada. Lamento mucho si te preocupaste. — _Como si a él le importara alguien ademas de si mismo._ — Debería volver a dormir, mañana tengo que trabajar.

— Deberías renunciar y buscar otro empleo — Sugirió por milésima vez el Príncipe —, creo que sabes perfectamente que no es un lugar seguro, por Dios, ¡Asesinaron a Carlota!, el criminal podría estar allí, apostaría a que alguien de mi familia lo hizo. Si te quedas posiblemente te hagan algo.

— Estaré bien.

— ¿Por qué eres tan necia? — Pensó el pelirrojo. En ocasiones parecía que ella tan sólo tomaba decisiones para llevarle la contraria, pero ¿Qué esperaba probar con ello?, no cabía duda alguna de que Beth era algo testaruda y se negaba a darle la razón con facilidad.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

Su pesadilla la había dejado muy pensativa. ¿Y si Hans planeaba traicionarla? No sería algo nuevo el hecho de que el Príncipe de las Islas del Sur fingiera ser un personaje sacado de un cuento de hadas para después revelar sus verdaderas intenciones. Necesitaba un plan B en caso de que Hans decidiera jugar sucio.

Así que ese día como todos los demás se dirigió al castillo y se dirigió al comedor donde se encontraba la familia real reunida.

— Majestad, altezas. — Saludó la joven haciendo una reverencia. —, disculpen la molestia, pero ¿Aún no hay noticias del Príncipe Hans?

El Rey Clemente negó con la cabeza. La joven comenzó a balbusear, parecía que estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

— ¿Y si algo le paso?, es decir, ya sabriamos algo de él si... — Elsa actuaba como si de verdad estuviera muy asustada de que algo le hubiese pasado a su _amado._

Los hermanos de Hans la miraban confundidos, a todos les parecía imposible que a alguien de verdad le importara Hans.

— No hay que preocuparse. — Dijo Klaus. —, es un profugo de la ley, Beth. Es obvio que no será fácil encontrarlo.

— Si lo estan buscando, ¿Cierto?

— Se le acusa de homicidio, claro que lo estamos buscando. Hans necesita dar más de una explicación ante lo sucedido.

— Yo no creo que él lo haya hecho. — Dijo Elsa. A Klaus no pareció gustarle el comentario de la chica. —, usted dijo que averiguaría lo que de verdad sucedió, sin embargo todos actuan como si estuvieran convencidos de que Hans asesinó a esa mujer.

— Bueno, no sería la primera vez que hace algo como eso. — Dijo el Rey. —, no se si estes enterada Beth de que mi hijo atento en contra de la vida de una joven hace tiempo, una Reina para ser exactos y debido a eso las Islas del sur se vieron afectadas, no quiero encarcelar a mi propio hijo, pero él huyó en cuanto ocurrió aquella desgracia, así que no me pidas que no sospeche de él, jovencita.

— ¿Y si se asustó?, todas las pistas lo apuntaban a él, ¿Acaso usted le daría la oportunidad de defenderse? — Preguntó ella. —, él quizá sabía que todos ustedes lo inculparían debido a su pasado, pero estoy segura de que Hans no es un asesino, y probablemente alguno de ustedes esta encubriendo al verdadero culpable.

Sin previo aviso el monarca se acercó a la joven y le dió una bofetada en la mejilla. Elsa se llevó la mano al rostro, realmente estaba sorprendida por la reacción del Rey.

— ¡Basta! — Exclamó el Rey. — ¡Todos estamos pasando un mal rato, tengo demasiadas responsabilidades y una chiquilla insignificante como tu no me causará más problemas!, si piensas que no quiero descubrir que ha pasado ¡Pues vete a buscar a tu adorado Hans tu misma!

— ¡Padre! — Intervino Klaus. El mayor de los Príncipes de acercó a la _novia_ del menor de sus hermanos y con cuidado la tomó de la barbilla para verificar que estuviese bien. — Se que estas molesto, todos lo estamos. Lo que menos necesitamos los Westergard es otro escándalo por homicidio, pero entiende a Beth, la pobre esta preocupada ya que no sabe nada sobre el paradero de Hans. Han pasado meses y nada.

— Gracias Alteza, pero el Rey tiene razón. — Habló Elsa. —, seguro tiene mil deberes como gobernante y yo tan sólo empeoro las cosas. Pido disculpas por ello, Majestad.

— Disculpas aceptadas, Beth. — Dijo indiferente Clemente. — Ahora ve a trabajar.

La joven hizo una reverencia antes de alejarse ya estando sola nuevamente se llevó la mano a la mejilla mientras sus ojos empezaban a inundarse de lágrimas que evitaba derramar.

Más tarde se encontraba aseando un salón del castillo donde se encontraban varias pinturas; en Arendelle tenían uno parecido en donde Anna solía pasar mucho tiempo cuando niña.

Recordaba la voz de Anna manteniendo conversaciones con las pinturas e inventando toda clase de historias detrás de ellas.

 _Oh, Anna._

La echaba de menos en ocasiones. Las noches que pasaron jugando a escondidas de sus padres, las veces que entraron a la alacena para tomar chocolates sin permiso de Gerda, las bromas que le jugaban a Kai...

— Beth. — La voz del Príncipe heredero la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Alteza. — Estaba dispuesta a realizar una reverencia sin embargo Klaus la detuvo. — ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, Príncipe Klaus?

— No, sólo quería disculparme por lo que hizo mi padre hace rato. — Habló él. —, no estuvo bien que te haya golpeado, entiendo que debes estar muy alterada por la desaparición de Hans.

— Bueno, pienso que mi comportamiento no fue el mejor.

— Eso no lo justifica. — Dijo él. —, te juro que hago lo mejor para encontrar a mi hermano, se que tu estas segura de que él no lo hizo y prometo que haré todo lo posible para demostrar su inocencia ante mi padre y todo el consejo. Si tu me ayudas a localizarlo esto será más fácil, entre más tiempo pase escondiendose más difícil será defenderlo, ¿Lo sabes, cierto?, si sabes algo dímelo.

— Si supiera algo no estaría tan preocupada, pero Hans se marchó sin decirme nada. Se fue sin despedirse, me tuve que enterar de lo sucedido por ustedes.

— Si llegas a saber algo, por favor dímelo. Te doy mi palabra de que te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

Elsa miró pensativa al Príncipe. Lo que él le ofrecia era un tentador plan B, sin embargo no debía olvidar lo que Klaus era: un Westergard y uno no debe fiarse de ellos...

— Claro, si puedo ayudar a que lo encuentren lo haré. — Dijo ella.

— Eres una buena chica, Beth. — El hermano de Hans le sonrió antes de dejarla sóla nuevamente.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya. — ¿Acaso no podía tener 5 minutos tranquila? —, pero si es Beth.

— Príncipe Linus. — Dijo ella. — ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

— Podría decirse que si. — Respondió el Príncipe. —, aunque pienso que yo también podría ayudarte, sería como un intercambio de favores.

— Con el mayor respeto posible, Alteza. No creo que yo necesite algo de usted. — Comentó Elsa antes de verse acorralada contra la pared por el Príncipe. — Suélteme.

— Pobrecita Beth, _su_ Hans está desaparecido y no tiene a nadie que la abrace y le de besitos. — Linus se acercó al rostro de la joven, mientras que ella trataba de liberarse de su agarre. — Escucha linda, se que tu fuiste.

— ¿Perdón? — Cuestionó condundida.

— Aquella vez que nuestras habitaciones estaban hechas un desastre, seguramente pensaste que nadie se daría cuenta de qe habías sido tu. — Ella estaba confundida, ¿Cómo es que lo sabía? —, cuando tu apareciste en nuestras vidas las cosas empezaron a tener cambios, nadie de la servidumbre lo haría, Hans hubiese hecho algo mucho menos infantil, fuiste tu no intentes negarlo.

— Si fue algo infantil, ¿Por qué le importa tanto?

— Digamos que, a nadie le agradan las fisgonas Beth. Si mi padre se entera de lo que hiciste no sólo perderás tu empleo, sino que también irás a los calabozos y créeme dulce Beth, no es el tipo de lugar al que te gustaría ir. — Amenazó Linus. —, pero eso no tiene que ser así, no, claro que no. Yo guardaré el secreto si q cambio recibo algo de tu parte.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

— Este viernes mi esposa partirá a un evento importante, ve a mi habitación a las 7 de la tarde en punto. — Elsa esaba nerviosa, ¿Cómo se suponía que saldría de ese problema? — Te esperaré, así que por tu bien espero que no faltes. — El Príncipe unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso forzado. — Hasta luego, Beth.

Salió corriendo del castillo hasta llegar a su casa. Definitivamente ese había sido su peor día en el trabajo y no podía evitar llorar y desconocía si lograría mantener sus poderes ocultos por mucho más tiempo.

— ¿Beth?, vuelves temprano. — Dijo Hans quien venía de la cocina al parecer. Ella no dijo nada pero fue cuestión de segundos para que el pelirrojo notara que estaba llorando. — Oh, Beth.

Hans fue hacía ella y la abrazó. La joven sollozaba mientras el la sujetaba entre sus brazos.

Elsa no comprendía el como Hans la hacía sentir protegida con tan sólo un abrazo, de pronto sentía el como el hielo de desvanecía de la punta de sus dedos. ¿Acaso por eso Anna había creído estar tan enamorada de Hans?, sin duda los abrazos del sureño parecían ser mágicos.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

 **¡** Hola mis lectores hermosos! Aquí Wildy reportándose con un nuevo capítulo. De hecho estaba escribiendo un capítulo para otra historia, pero de pronto se me vino a la mente una escena para este fic, y aqui estoy...actualizando.

La pregunta es..¿Quién odia a la familia de Hans?, ¿A quien odian más?

Ahora...¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, ¿Qué tal los momentillos Helsa? Yo pienso que tanto Hans como Elsa estan teniendo sueños un poco extraños que pueden _significar cosas_ :p

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, el próximo capítulo se centrará en nuestro amado Hans y conoceremos más de su historia.

Otra cosa, como notaron el rating cambió de T a M. Esto debido a futuras escenas que aparecerán en la historia. Espero que esto no les moleste.

 **Reviews**

Lady Rain: ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por leer este fic. Lamento lo de Kristoff, entiendo que aún no te acostumbres al Kristoff malvado. En cuanto a Klaus tienes razón; da miedo y eso que a veces hasta yo pienso que me paso en escenas de evil Klaus y las borro xD

¡ **Hola del Spam!** ¿Ya leyeron mi más reciente OS "En momentos desesperados" ? Es un intento de Kristanna ;)


	12. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Frozen, incluido el universo y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad sólo escrib fanfics por diversión. Aprovecho para recordarles que el rating de este fic cambió a M por si acaso no desean comtinuar leyendo la historia.**

* * *

 **XI**

Ella había tardado en tranquilizarse y aún cuando el llanto había cesado la joven aún sollozaba un poco y algunas lágrimas aún se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Hans continuaba abrazándola esperando a que Beth se sintiera lista para hablar y contarle lo sucedido. Aunque el Príncipe estaba seguro de que alguno de sus hermanos estaba detrás de esto.

— Tranquila, todo ya esta bien. Estás en casa. — Dijo con dulzura el pelirrojo.

— Hans. — Dijo con dificultad la joven. —, creo que tu hermano Klaus sospecha sobre que yo se algo. No me lo dijo así precisamente, pero de verdad siento que él sabe que oculto algo; ya sabes, sobre ti.

— ¿Por eso lloras así, Beth? — Preguntó Hans con una sonrisa. — Si te preocupas por mi, no te preocupes estaré bien, ya lo verás. Y dime, ¿Grant a vuelto a intentar meterte en líos?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Bueno, tu padre me dio una bofetada hoy. — Hans se enfureció. Realmente no le gustaba lo que había ocurrido.

— Beth, te dije que no volvieras al castillo, de hecho te dije que era mala idea pedir empleo allí en primer lugar. — Dijo el Príncipe. —, empaca tus cosas, no le daré otra oportunidad de agredirte. Te llevaré a Arendelle.

— Espera. — Dijo ella. —, hay algo más.

Ella bajó la mirada algo apenada. Mientras él la miraba confundido y temiendo por lo que le contaría ella, ¿Qué otras cosas le habrían hecho en aquel sitio?

— Linus...él sabe que yo hice lo de las habitaciones. ¿Recuerdas? Aquella vez que...

— ¿Cómo lo supo? — Preguntó Hans.

— Él no sabe que tú también participaste. — Agregó Elsa. —, pero sucede que, dijo que le dirá a tu padre lo que hice si no le doy algo a cambio.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Ella titubeo. — ¿Qué es lo que él quiere, Beth? — Repitió.

— Quiere que este viernes yo vaya a su habitación y...

— No, ni hablar. — Interrumpió el pelirrojo. — Toma tus cosas y vámonos. Partiremos esta misma noche.

— Aún no nos vengamos de tu familia, no he cumplido mi parte del trato.

— ¡Eso ya no importa!, no debí meterte en esto en primer lugar. — Dijo Hans. —, te llevaré a Arendelle y nos olvidaremos de ello, ¿De acuerdo? — Ella no pareció estar muy de acuerdo con la decisión de Hans.

— No me iré sin antes cumplir con nuestro trato. — Sentenció Elsa.

— Oye, me hicieron la vida imposible por años y no dejaré que te la arruinen a ti. Es todo lo que diré, nos vamos. — Dijo el pelirrojo sin estar dispuesto a ceder ante la joven. —, ahora ¿Empacaras por ti misma o tendré que hacerlo por ti?

— ¡Tu no me das órdenes! — Exclamó la chica.

— No quería decir esto, pero tu eres una campesina y yo un Príncipe, se supone que debes obedecerme. — Elsa se cruzó de brazos. — ¿Acaso no puedes ver que sólo intento protegerte?, y si para eso debo arrastrarte fuera de las islas del sur lo haré.

— Bien. — Dijo ella. —, pero si huyó hoy será muy evidente. — En eso si que estaba de acuerdo él. —, mañana iré y renunciaré, nos iremos mañana por la noche, ¿Eso si te parece bien, Alteza?

Era evidente que estaba molesta con él. Era extraño el cómo ella podía abrazarlo y cinco minutos después desear golpearlo.

— Pienso que es una decisión razonable. — Comentó él —, ahora quizá quieras quitarte el uniforme y ponerte algo más cómodo.

— Estoy bien, gracias. — Lo dijo enojada. Aunque sabía lo muy incómodo que podía llegar a ser el dichoso uniforme también estaba consiente de que en ese momento Beth le llevaría la contraría en todo lo que pudiera simplemente para hacerle notar lo muy enojada que estaba con él.

— De acuerdo. — Dijo el sintiendose divertido por el comportamiento infantil de su compañera. Entonces el se retiró a la cocina dejando a Elsa algo extrañada por ello. ¿Simplemente la dejaba en paz así de simple?

Entonces fue tras él.

— ¿Por qué no confías en el hecho de que puedo cuidarme sóla perfectamente? — Cuestionó ella. — No soy una bebé a al cual debes de proteger.

— Si claro, eso me lo haz demostrado perfectamente el día de hoy, Beth. — Comentó con sarcasmo. —, no se por lo que haz pasado en tu vida Beth, a penas y te conozco, pero créeme mi familia es gente de la cual es mejor estar alejada, te harán daño, lo que te pasó hoy es sólo un juego de niños comparado con lo que te pasará si te quedas.

— Esto no se trata sólo de lo que te hicieron, es decir, al inicio si. — Dijo ella. —, pero ahora es algo personal.

— ¡Te hicieron llorar, Beth! — Exclamó Hans. —, por favor no tomes decisiones estupidas tan sólo para llevarme la contraria.

— Si nos vamos simplemente pensarán que ellos pueden hacer lo que se les venga en gana y no habrá consecuencias. — Dijo ella.

— Si nos quedamos, ¿Qué pasará con su _cita_ del Viernes?, ¿Piensas hacer lo que Linus te diga?

— ¡No! — Contestó ella. — Simplemente quisiera que confiaras en mi y no me considerarás una niñita débil y asustadiza.

— ¿Quieres quedarte? ¡Bien!, pero no me pidas que me quede a ver como mis hermanos te destruyen. — Dijo Hans antes de volver a dejarla sóla.

Esta vez ella no fue tras él. La escuchó cerrar con fuerza la puerta de su habitación, seguramente pasaría todo el resto del día sin dirigirle la palabra.

Se tumbó sobre el sillón; el cual se había convertido en su cama. Vaya que Beth era bastante testaruda.

Pero en fin, no podría decirle que hacer o que no hacer a la joven, bien que sabía que ella simplemente se dedicaría a hacer exactamente lo contrario a lo que el le decía así que había optado por decirle que hiciera lo que quisiera con la esperanza de que al final ella decidiera subir a un barco que la llevaría rumbo a Arendelle; a donde ella quería ir en primer lugar.

Lejos de el Rey Clemente, Klaus, Grant y sobre todo de Linus. No es que le importara en si el bienestar de Beth (o al menos de eso trataba de convencerse Hans), pero sin duda no dejaría que alguien de su familia se saliera con la suya.

Recordaba que Linus se había burlado de él cuando regresó derrotado de Arendelle. Diciéndole que él lo hubiese hecho mejor, que él hubiese deshonrado a cualquiera de las hermanas para que así se viesen forzadas a aceptar el matrimonio.

También recordaba aquella vez cuando su hermano había besado a Sofía; su primer amor. Hans tenía 16 años cuando la conoció en el muelle, ella tenía 15 y se encontraba comprando dulces junto a Javier; su hermano menor que en ese entonces tenía nada más ni nada menos que 7 años.

La joven era castaña y tenía unos ojos color olivo de ensueño, era de estatura baja y siempre se le veía con una sonrisa en el rostro. Él de verdad pensó que ella lo amaba al igual que él a ella, o al menos eso ella le había asegurado. Aunque no tardó mucho en caer a los pies de Linus. Quien en ese entonces estaba pronto a casarse.

Sofía tan sólo esperaba escalar lo más alto que pudiese para pertenecer a una clase social más alta. No le bastaba con ser hija de uno de los comerciantes más importantes de las islas del sur.

La descubrió besandose con Linus en los establos de palacio. Y pocos meses después re apareció en su vida pidiéndole ayuda para encubrir su más grande error.

Jamás supo que fue de ella y de su bebé después de negarse a brindarle apoyo. Simplemente nadie volvió a saber nada de la jovencita y su padre parecía actuar como si jamás hubiese tenido una hija.

Era larga la lista de las jovenes a las cuales Linus había tocado, algunas prometiendoles amor eterno, otras a cambio de dinero, algunas otras por simole placer de ambas partes y la mayoría formaba parte del grupo de Beth: las chantajeadas, amenazadas, etc. Y sin duda alguna no iba a permitir que el le pusiera un sólo dedo encima a la joven.

Desde que había empezado a vivir con Beth había tratado de descifrar los misterios que mantenía ocultos la joven, pero no había muchas cosas en la casa sobre el pasado de su compañera. Y la recamara de Beth siempre se encontraba bajo llave y si forzaba la cerradura ella lo sabría.

A penas y le había contado cosas sobre su familia, ¿Qué cosas tan malas le habrían pasado para que ella terminara viviendo sola?, ¿Hermanos abusivos?, ¿Huyó de un matrimonio arreglado?, ¿Es fugitiva de la ley?, ¿Se entregó a un hombre sin estar fasada y la echaron de casa así como a Sofía?

¿Quienes eran sus padres?, ¿Lo poco que le había contado era verdad o tan sólo mintió?, ¿Se avergonzaba de su pasado?

Quizá al igual que él era una hija bastarda a la cual hacían a un lado o la molestaban a pesar de que su padre si la hubiese reconocido como hija suya, aunque claro simplemente estaba intuyendo cosas.

Y pueden salir muchas ideas de la nada. Porque lo que sabía de Beth podía resumirse en eso: nada.

Y ciertamente Beth tampoco sabía mucho sobre él. No sabía que su madre había sido exigíliada del reino por su propio padre y que no tenía ningún recuerdo sobre ella, simplemente sabía que era pelirroja y su nombre; o por lo menos el como creían todos que se llamaba. Y había pasado sus 26 años de vida sin saber el porque le abandono ni el por qué jamás intentó buscarlo.

Y a pesar de tener 12 hermanos mayores, a su padre y por un tiempo a la que era esposa de su padre, siempre se sintió completamente sólo. ¿Beth se sentiría igual?

Siempre tratando de complacer a todos para ser aceptado y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos jamás lograrlo, pero lo gracioso de todo es que aquella vez de Arendelle su padre posó su mano sobre uno de sus hombros y le dijo "Hans, realmente estoy muy decepcionado de ti. Jamás pensé que tu serías capaz de algo así."

Escuchó un ruido que lo sobresaltó. Venía el cuarto de Beth. Rápidamente corrió hasta la puerta y la golpeó mientras decía su nombre.

No hubo respuesta. Derrumbó la puerta y ella no estaba allí.

La ventana estaba abierta y uno de los cajones se encontraba abierto, ni siquiera consideró la idea de investigar sobre quien era la joven en realidad, tan sólo pensaba en localizarla y traerla de vuelta.

Y sabía exactamente a donde había ido.

 _— No salgas de casa, podrían reconocerte. —_ Escuchó la voz de la joven en su cabeza, pero aún así cruzó la puerta, debía evitar que Beth cometiera una locura que no tuviese solución.

* * *

— ¿Beth?, me dijeron que habías ido a casa. — Dijo el Príncipe Klaus sorprendido de verla allí. — ¿Todo va bien?, ¿Acaso olvidaste algo?

— En realidad, creo que tenemos que hablar. — La joven le extendió una de las cartas que había tomado anteriormente. El Príncipe la miró con preocupación antes de fingir estar completamente tranquilo.

— Pienso lo mismo, ¿Por qué no me acompañas?, conozco con sitio en el cual podremos conversar sin que nadie ande de curioso.

Ella dudo un poco, pero al final accedió.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece**

* * *

 **XII**

Llevaban rato caminando y Elsa simplemente sentía que no se dirigían a ninguna parte, además comenzaba a asustarte y podía jurar que sentía el como el hielo se iba formando en la yema de sus dedos.

— ¿Hacía donde vamos, Príncipe Klaus? — Preguntó deteniéndose de golpe. Él se giró a verla.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Acaso no confías en mi, Beth? — No. Definitivamente no lo hacía. —, estamos cerca, Beth. Entenderás que debemos hablar sobre un tema delicado y a ninguno de los dos nos conviene que algún curioso escuche nuestra conversación. El espionaje no es precisamente algo aplaudido en el reino.

— No soy una espía. — Reclamó la joven. — Simplemente me he encontrado algunas cartas mientras hacía mi trabajo.

— Y decidiste leerlas, a pesar de que eso es terriblemente inapropiado y un crimen ademas — Añadió el Príncipe heredero. Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a un bello sitio que parecía hacerte olvidar la existencia de los pueblos que había a la distancia.

Sin duda era un sitio sacado de un cuento de hadas.

— Dime Beth, ¿Qué quieres a cambio de las cartas? — Preguntó Klaus. — ¿Dinero, un titulo?

— Tu sabes que Hans no asesinó a esa mujer. — Dijo ella. —, lo que quiero es que demuestres su inocencia.

— ¿Hans inocente?, querida, él es todo un asesino. — Comentó Klaus. — Además, no es como si alguien fuese a creer que él no cometió el homicidio. Si no fue él, ¿Quién fue?

— Usted. — Respondió Elsa. Klaus soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Yo? — Cuestionó el heredero al trono. — ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo he hecho tal cosa?

— Llegue a esa conclusión. La única persona ademas de usted que sabia en donde estaban esas cartas era Carlota. Seguramente usted temía que ella revelara toda la verdad, y usted tiene acceso a todos los sitios de palacio, por lo cual le fue fácil tomar los guantes de Hans para inculparlo sabiendo que nadie dudaría de ello. — Dijo la ojiazul.

— Vaya, creo que te he subestimado linda. — Comentó el hombre.

— Si usted hace que dejen de buscar a Hans por asesinato le devolveré todas y cada una de las cartas. — Habló la joven tratando de aparentar que no le tenía miedo en lo absoluto.

— ¿Y si no lo hago? — Interrogó él retándola.

— El Rey leerá cada palabra que usted escribió. Y supongo que eso arruinaría sus planes, ¿O no? — El Príncipe bajó la mirada pensativo y de manera sorpresiva tomó a la joven de los hombros y la estampó en contra del tronco de un árbol.

— ¡Escúchame bien estúpida! — Exclamó. — Tu no eres nadie. ¿Enserio crees que nadie pensará que falsificaste las cartas?, ya sabes lo que dicen; uno hace locuras por amor. La dulce Beth, trata de salvar a su amado Hans, creo que eso convierte a mi hermanito en la damisela en apuros, ¿No crees? — Ella se retorcía para lograr liberarse. — ¿Sabes, mi hermanito si que ha tenido suerte en conocerte, si tan sólo te hubiese llevado con él estarías a salvo. — Klaus se rió — ¿Enserio piensas que le importabas?, despierta Beth, Hans no ama a nadie que no sea él mismo.

Entonces la besó en los labios de forma forzada. Elsa intentaba liberarse sin necesidad de utilizar sus poderes, pero entonces los labios del mayor de los hermanos de Hans comenzó a descender por su cuello, así que la joven lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas en la entrepierna, obligandolo a soltarla mientras caía al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Elsa corría lo más rápido que podía.

— ¡Tu no vas a ningún lado! — Dijo mientras la alcanzaba y lograba derrumbara al suelo. El hombre se posicionó sobre ella mientras ella forcejeaba. — Vamos, Beth. Resistirse sólo provocará que te hagas más daño.

El hombre ya casi podía visualizar la escena que llevaba planeando desde hacía tiempo. Pronto la sangre de la hermosa novia de su hermano pintaría las flores de rojo y ya hallaría la forma de inculpar a su hermanito.

— Pobre Beth. Se enamoró de un hombre que solo la utilizó y en cuanto le dejo de ser útil se deshizo de ella con tal de protegerse a si mismo. — Hablaba Klaus. —, yo trate de salvarla, pero para cuando yo llegué al lugar ella ya había perdido demasiada sangre.

— ¡Déjame! — Gritó ella mientras lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero ella no estaba en forma y él había recibido entrenamiento militar desde joven.

— Me gusta que grites. — Dijo con tranquilidad el Príncipe antes de volver a besar su cuello mientras sus manos buscaban una manera de abrirle el vestido sin notar el como el pasto comenzaba a cubrirse de escarcha.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

— ¡Beth! — Gritaba Hans por todos los lugares. Tan sólo deseaba encontrarla sana y salva para después reclamarle por hacerle pasar esos sustos. — ¡Beth!

La busco en el pueblo y en algunos otros cercanos. Algo le decía que tan solo perdería el tiempo si iba al castillo, ademas de que sería arrestado inmediatamente y no podría rescatar a Beth, porque simplemente no podía evitar sentir que la joven estaba en un terrible peligro.

Estaba a las afueras de uno de los pueblos y no parecía haber nada cerca.

— ¡Déjame!— Escuchó a lo lejos.

— ¡Beth! — Gritó antes de salir corriendo hacía donde había escuchado la voz.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

Ella lo empujó, pero comenzaba a cansarse y las fuerzas se le agotaban. Pero ella no quería asesinar a nadie; ni siquiera a ese hombre. Sus poderes eran difíciles de controlar cuando estaba asustada.

Él le jaló la peluca tan fuerte que se desprendió de su cabeza revelando su cabello rubio platinado.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó en un susurro el confundido príncipe. La joven aprovechó la distracción del hombre para quitárselo de encima.

— Aléjate o juro que te congelo — Dijo apuntando sus manos hacía el hombre.

— Así que, ¿Estoy frente a la mismísima Reina de las nieves? — Comentó Klaus. — Es un verdadero honor, majestad.

Trató de acercarse a ella nuevamente, pero ella reaccionó creando un viento helado que provocó que el Príncipe cayera de espaldas golpeándose la nuca con una piedra. La joven se llevó las manos a la boca, no, no, eso no podía estar pasando. Klaus no se movía y la sangre comenzaba a salir desde la parte trasera de su cabeza.

— ¿Elsa? — La joven de giró rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Hans. El pelirrojo la miró confundido y realmente se sentía engañado y decepcionado.

Ella simplemente no sabía que decir.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Hey! Aquí Wildy reportándose con un nuevo capitulo.

Ok ahora aunque tienen un problema menos ya que Klaus no esta para darles problemas, si que hay otros y sin duda alguna creo que el mas grande es que Hans ya sabe la verdadera identidad de Beth. ¿Que creen que pase a partir de ahora?

¿Quien se alegra por la muerte de Klaus?


	14. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer:** Frozen no me pertenece.

* * *

 **XIII**

Por unos minutos deseó estar en el lugar de Klaus. Ya muerto no tenía mucho de que preocuparse, sin embargo ella estaba justo frente al hombre que aseguraba odiarla más que a nadie y que trató de asesinarla, esta vez, Hans si que sabía cuál era su verdadera identidad.

— Hans... — Dijo mientras daba un paso hacía el Príncipe. Sin embargo el pelirrojo no hizo nada más que retroceder. — Puedo explicarlo...

— ¿Explicar que, _Majestad_? — Dijo con tono despectivo Hans.

— Nunca fue mi intensión... — Habló ella con voz entrecortada.

— ¿Nunca fue su intensión venir a las islas del sur, fingir ser alguien más y por supuesto no era parte de sus planes buscarme simplemente como venganza?, ¿Quería darme una cucharada de mi propio chocolate, Beth? o debería decir, Elsa. — La interrumpió. — ¿Acaso su hermanita y usted planearon esto?

— Anna planeaba asesinarme. — Confesó ella. — Simplemente huí de Arendelle sin importarme mucho el lugar, no tenia planes de permitir que alguien me matara y nunca me hubiese perdonado el matar a Anna, es mi hermana. Aunque claro, eso no pareció importarle a ella.

— ¿Y de pronto quiso volver a Arendelle? — Preguntó el pelirrojo.

— Tu no sabes por lo que he pasado estos años — Dijo ella.

— Usted tampoco sabe por lo que yo he pasado, Elsa. — Comentó él. — Pero deduzco que usted hizo lo que hace mejor; huir y esconderse cuando las cosas se ponen feas, ¡Ja!, con usted al mando Arendelle hubiese ido directo a su destrucción, es una buena teoría del porque Annita planeaba aquello.

— Nadie me quería allí.

— ¿Al menos trató de buscar aliados?, ¿Negociar con Anna? — Pregunto Hans. — En fin, ahora supongo que ni usted ni yo obtendremos lo que queremos, usted se convirtió en una asesina.

— ¡Fue en defensa propia!

— Trate de explicar eso a mi padre, seguro esta dispuesto a escuchar a la mujer que asesinó a su hijo, y además utilizó una identidad falsa para infiltrarse en el castillo. Estas acabada, Elsa.

— Te buscan por homicidio, dudo que te convenga ir a palacio.

— ¿Eso crees?, se nota que careces de experiencia en la corte, todo lo que importa son las apariencias, querida. — Dijo Hans — y bueno, es más fácil culparte a ti de ambos asesinatos, así mi pasado quedaría en el olvido finalmente y en cuanto a Arendelle, bueno, el que su ex Reina vaya al extranjero simplemente para cometer crímenes no sería muy bien visto, las Islas del Sur contarían con el apoyo de varios Reinos para invadir Arendelle.

— Y le concederías el gusto a tu padre de obtener algo que tu no pudiste; Arendelle. — Habló ella. Hans le dio la espalda, por dentro estaba demasiado dolido, se sentía engañado y todas sus emociones eran un total y completo desastre, estaba furioso con Elsa, porque la odiaba por no ser Beth. — Yo podría serte de ayuda, Hans.

— No lo creo. Disfruta del aire libre, Elsa. Dudo que salgas de una celda por el resto de tu existencia.

— ¿Olvidas que puedo destruir calabozos? — Hans se quedo quieto. ¿Aún conservaba sus poderes?. — Escucha, tengo las cartas que Klaus intercambiaba con alguno de sus aliados, ellos no querrían que el Rey descubriera su traición a la corona. Podemos usar eso a nuestro beneficio.

— ¿Y qué podría obtener yo a cambio? — Cuestionó Hans. Elsa se mostró pensativa.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

— Princesa Anna. — La reconoció Kai. La pelirroja se desplazaba en medio de la obscuridad cuando fue descubierta por su fiel mayordomo.

— Kai. Simplemente daba un paseo. — Dijo la joven.

— Le sugiero Alteza, que regrese a su habitación, es tarde y si alguien más la viera iniciarían toda clase de habladurías. Su boda esta muy cerca y lo que menos necesitamos en este momento es que su imagen se vea afectada.

— Lo se. Simplemente no podía dormir y pensé que era buena idea tomar un poco de aire fresco. — Comento la Princesa. — Los planes para la boda me tienen algo ocupada y además mi coronación esta a la vuelta de la esquina. Kai, enserio no creo estar preparada para nada de eso.

— Alteza. Si me permite decirlo, usted se subestima demasiado. — Dijo Kai. — Todos confían en que será una gran gobernante, incluso muchos admiran su trabajo como regente, hasta el consejo piensa que usted esta completamente capacitada para ello. Sus padres pensarían lo mismo, y se que Elsa estaba total y completamente convencida de que usted sería mejor Reina de lo que ella pudo ser. Su hermana era algo... tímida y poco sociable, muy buena en matemáticas, redacción, excelente estudiante,sin embargo era una persona bastante frágil, y mucho me temo que me aterraba que al subir al trono la destrozaran. — Dijo Kai. — El día en que ella desapareció...me cree tantas ideas en mi cabeza, y ciertamente, el no saber que fue de ella a veces me hace pensar que alguna de esas ideas si ocurrió. Usted, es una chica inteligente, sociable y admiro el que siempre ve el lado bueno de las cosas incluso cuando parece no haberlo, yo estoy seguro de que Arendelle esta en buenas manos, no deje que nadie le diga lo contrario.

— Gracias Kai — Dijo con una sonrisa fingida. La Princesa se consideraba indigna del trono, ¡Elsa era la indicada!, ¿Por qué nadie parecía verlo?, además con Kristoff portando la corona; ¿Cómo podría estar tranquila?. — Si tan solo tuviese una pista de lo que fue de mi hermana. — Pensó la pelirroja antes de volver a adentrarse en el castillo.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

— Si te quedas tarde o temprano te atraparán, no podrías ni acercarte al puerto sin que te descubrieran. — Dijo Elsa. — Estoy convencida en que personas pagarían una fortuna con tal de mantener las cartas en completo secreto, podemos pedir que nos lleven a Arendelle y todo el dinero que nos den será tuyo. A mi solo me interesa volver a Noruega, y tu con el dinero podrías ir a cualquier parte, encontrar una esposa heredera de una gran fortuna, un titulo ,etc.

— Se muy bien que los aliados de mi hermano se mostrarían bastante cooperativos con tal de que entreguemos la información y guardemos silencio por siempre.

— ¿Eso significa que me ayudarás?

— Lo lamento Elsa, pero estas sóla en esto. — y con un ágil movimiento le arrebató una de las cartas a la joven. — Dudo mucho que una chiquilla miedosa como tu pueda negociar con gente como los cómplices de Klaus.

— Prometiste que me llevarías a Arendelle si te ayudaba.

— En realidad se lo prometí a una tal Beth, y si no me equivoco tu nombre es Elsa.

— De no ser por mi no tendrías esa carta. — Dijo la rubia.

— ¿Qué te hizo pensar que podías confiar en mi, querida Elsa? Y pensar que todo este tiempo estuvimos bajo el mismo techo...

— Pensé que yo te...

— ¿Importaba? ¡Ja! ¿No haz aprendido aún Elsa? Yo sólo me preocupo por mi. Tu me tienes sin cuidado alguno. — Dijo con una sonrisa que le erizó la piel a Elsa. — Buena suerte, Majestad.

El pelirrojo se fue alejando dejando a Elsa como congelada tratando de procesar todo en su mente.

— ¡Espera! — Gritó la joven. — Quizá pueda darte algo que te interese.

* * *

 **Nota de autor**

¡Hola!, ok el jueves tuve mucho MUCHO tiempo libre, pero 0 ideas, simplemente no llegaban, y viernes/sabado, mi hermana ocupo la computadora porque se encuentra en finales, ayer fue el día del padre. ¡Felicidades a sus papás y si ustedes son padres, pues también!

Y hoy es mi cumpleaños. Y espere muchos años para decir "Cumplo 19 el 19" de hecho asi se llama el chat de FB en donde invite a mis amigos a mi fiesta xD y mi regalo fue...cita en el dentista, estoy medio anestesiada y no siento mi boca xD

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. por cierto, estoy medio trabada con los 30 días, asi que no desespereís, algún dia publicaré el siguiente prompt.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer:** Frozen no me pertenece

* * *

 **XIV**

Elsa no sabía que hacer. Hans se había marchado sin siquiera permitirle ofrecerle un trato. Aunque claro, ¿Qué podía ofrecerle ella a cambio?

Ahora no podía volver a casa y mucho menos acercarse a palacio sin ser detenida, a menos que nadie se enterara de que ella era la culpable del homicidio del Príncipe heredero de las Islas del Sur. Si que estaba en un aprieto, ahora con Hans odiándola; otra vez, si que estaba contra la pared, ¿Por qué no habría de delatarla?, es decir, si la culpaban de la muerte de Klaus y ademas de la de Carlota, Hans saldría bien librado y seguramente ella condenada a muerte.

Por otro lado, ¿Dejarían a Hans hablar antes de capturarlo?, bien sabía que tanto el Rey Clemente como sus hijos lo único que querían era culpar al menor de los Príncipes para no ensuciar el nombre de algún otro miembro de la familia. Ya tenían suficiente con un _casi_ asesino en la familia.

Bien podría comprar algún boleto de barco, pero había serios problemas respecto a eso:

1\. No tenía pasaporte, al menos no al nombre de Beth y si acaso se atrevía a usar el de _Elsa de Arendelle_ habría aún más problemas.

2\. Ni siquiera lograría llegar a Arendelle, debido a que ningún navío de las Islas del Sur podía siquiera acercarse al reino, en ese momento se maldecía a ella misma por dictar esa ley. Y no tenía suficiente dinero para dos o más boletos, y siendo una mujer podría resultar complicado conseguir empleo en otro lugar y además ¿Donde viviría?

3\. Congelar el mar no era una opción, eso enviaría el invierno a muchos lugares y muchos barcos resultarían afectados.

Opto por alejarse del sitio donde se hallaba, no quería estar allí cuando encontrasen el cuerpo sin vida de Klaus, pero también estaba el problema de que varias personas los vieron salir de palacio juntos. Estaba más que muerta.

* * *

A pesar de que seguramente Hans ya la hubiese delatado fue a casa y tomó todas las cosas que consideraba importantes y/o indispensables, sobre todo aquellas que estuviesen relacionadas con Arendelle, si las personas del pueblo se enteraban de que la _bruja de las nieves_ había estado viviendo entre ellos se desataría el caos y eso era algo que ella no necesitaba en ese momento.

— O quizá si. — Pensó al ver uno de los barcos en el muelle.

* * *

Por su parte; a Hans las cosas no le habían salido como las tenía previstas.

Pero tenía razón en cuanto a que su padre solo buscaba a alguien a quien hacer responsable de lo sucedido, sin embargo creyó que al menos lo dejaría hablar antes de mandarlo a un calabozo.

Golpeó su puño contra uno de los muros de la celda con frustración. Antes de dejarse caer hasta el suelo. Se maldecía a si mismo por ser tan idiota al haber ido a casa y maldecía a Elsa de Arendelle por hacerlo actuar impulsivamente. Se maldecía a si mismo por haberle hablado a esa joven en primer lugar, y se sentía un estúpido por no haber notado que "Beth" era la misma mujer que provoco que perdiera su titulo y su vida llena de comodidades.

Gracias a la Reina Elsa de Arendelle había terminado limpiando establos y oliendo a estiércol casi todo el tiempo. Ahora gracias a "Elizabeth" estaba en prisión y seguramente sería ejecutado para que así lo que quedaba del honor de la familia Westergard no se viese afectado.

* * *

Y allí estaba ella. De nuevo frente aquella imponente entrada a palacio. Tomó aire antes de adentrarse al enorme edificio.

— Pero si es la mismísima Beth. — La joven rodó los ojos al escuchar la voz del Príncipe Linus.

— Alteza. — Comentó con indiferencia dispuesta a ignorarlo y seguir con su camino. Sin embargo el hermano mayor de Hans se le puso enfrente evitando que continuara avanzando. — Con permiso. — Dijo tratando de esquivarlo, sin embargo el Príncipe se lo impedía.

— Me parece extraño que hayas vuelto, sin embargo me alegra que hayas venido, porque te tengo noticias sobre tu adorado Hans. — Elsa lo miró confundida. — Vino aquí y se entregó.

— Espere, ¿Qué? — Cuestionó ella aún más confundida — Eso no tiene ningún sentido. Hans no hizo nada malo.

— Es dificil aceptarlo, lo se. — Dijo Linus con fingida lastima. —, pero tranquila, yo puedo ayudarte a superar a ese perdedor. — Agregó al rodear la cintura de Elsa con sus manos y atraerla hacía él — y a menos de que desees hacerle compañía a tu amado espero que seas cooperativa conmigo. — Dijo el Príncipe besando la comisura de los labios de la joven.

— Hans no mató a nadie. — Dijo ella. — y en cuanto a usted, prefiero morir antes de permitir que usted me ponga una mano encima. — Dijo apartando al hombre de un empujón.

Elsa siguió con su camino dejando al Príncipe muy enojado jurando que esa joven se las pagaría.

— Majestad. — Saludó Elsa al Rey Clemente. Todos los presentes se giraron y la vieron sorprendidos; quizá debido al reciente arresto de Hans Westergard, puesto que todos allí creían que eran pareja. — ¿Me permite hablar con usted, en privado?

Algunas burlas y risas de los hijos del Rey se escucharon cuando ella pronunció la palabra _privado_ sin embargo ella no mostró ninguna expresión en su rostro.

— Es importante. — Insistió ella. De mala gana el Rey camino hacía ella para después guiarla a una pequeña sala donde podrían charlar sin que nadie los escuchara. — He estado trabajando aquí desde hace poco, pero digamos que haciendo la limpieza una se entera de muchas cosas. Carlota; la mujer que apareció muerta era amante del mayor de sus hijos, y bueno, por culpa mía Klaus la asesinó.

El monarca soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Es lo mejor que puedes idear, Beth?, ¿Qué tan lejos llegarías con tal de salvarle la vida al inútil de mi hijo Hans?

— En realidad Hans y yo nunca fuimos novios o algo por el estilo y ahora el me odia. — Respondió ella. —, sin embargo no es justo que lo culpen de algo que el no hizo. Yo encontré algunas cartas que Klaus escondía, en ellas algunos miembros del consejo, monarcas de otros reinos junto a él planeaban sacarlo del trono a usted y bueno, Carlota era la única que sabia la ubicación exacta de dichas cartas, así que Klaus le quitó la vida, pero nunca encontró las cartas porque yo las tengo, y esta mañana el se enteró y trató de matarme, así que yo lo empuje y bueno, tengo las cartas, las cuales solo le daré a cambio de la libertad de Hans y un barco que nos saque a ambos de este reino, yo elegiré el destino.

— ¿Por qué accedería a ello?

— Porque su reinado peligra y lo que necesita en este momento son los nombres de las personas que están en su contra para así asegurar su bienestar y el de su familia. Y bueno, usted ha dejado en claro que Hans solo es un estorbo en su vida, así que le hago un favor al llevármelo de las islas del sur, ¿O no?

— ¿Por qué demonios quieres a ese imbécil como acompañante?

— Dicen que es un buen almirante y además un experto en el manejo de la espada, y siéndole sincera, no confío del todo en usted y me sentiría más segura con Hans allí. Entonces, ¿Tenemos un trato?

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Ok no tengo perdón de Dios por haber pasado siglos sin actualizar, pero realmente el motivo fue que salí de la ciudad y el hotel donde me quede no tenía internet y cuando llegué pues me estrese por cosas de la universidad, la mayoria ya las hice, pero la otra parte pues aún faltan unos días para que tenga que hacerlo, pero aun asi estoy estresada por eso.

Espero poder actualizar pronto y que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, que de hecho lo había empezado antes de irme, pero no lo había continuado hasta hoy.


	16. Capítulo 15

— ¡Hans! — Exclamó Elsa al verle. El joven ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla y permaneció sentado en la pequeña superficie que servía de cama. —, entiendo, estás molesto y no puedo culparte, pero escúchame.

— ¿Qué quieres "Beth"? — Preguntó pronunciando su alter ego como si le diera asco tan sólo de escuchar ese nombre.

— Hice un trato con tu padre y te dejará ir si yo le entrego todas las cartas que Klaus mantenía guardadas.

La risa del pelirrojo inundó cada rincón del lugar, haciendo eco en las paredes del calabozo.

— ¿Enserio podrías llegar a ser tan estupida? — Cuestionó divertido. —, y vaya que yo tenía a su Majestad un alta estima, veo que sigue siendo aquella chiquilla ingenua que conocí en Arendelle.

— No veo que tú tengas una mejor idea, ¿O si?, al menos intento ayudarte.

— ¡Ja!, no vengas con ese cuento barato, tú y yo sabemos que solo lo haces por ti. — Comentó Hans. —, Me necesitas más que yo a ti. Seguramente no tienes papeles falsos para lograr irte y necesitas huir del reino antes de que todos se enteren de lo que hiciste, ¿Oh no?

— Fue un accidente...

— Si, claro. — Dijo con total sarcasmo. — creo que me equivoqué contigo y resultaste ser el monstruo que todos decían que eras.

— No es verdad... — Dijo Elsa tratando de contener sus emociones.

— Y además de ser un total y completo fenómeno resultaste ser una idiota que se fía de la familia Westergard, una total y completa idiota.

— Basta, al menos hago algo...

— Si vas a hacer lo que planeas hacer, mejor no hagas nada linda. — Dijo Hans.

— ¿Y tu que pretendes que haga?

— Utilizar tu cabeza por primera vez en tu vida. — Hizo una pausa antes de hacer un comentario fuera de tema.—, creo que entiendo porque cambiaste tu aspecto y tu nombre, porque de otra manera nadie, jamás te querría.

— ¡Dije que basta! — En ese momento la cerradura de la celda que aprisionaba a Hans llego a tal punto de congelación que se quebró dejando libre al pelirrojo.

—Eso, es lo que deberías de hacer en lugar de andar lloriqueando por allí suplicando por ayuda. — Comentó con satisfacción Hans abandonando su celda. — Solo que sin la patética escena de llanto y arrepentimiento.

El pelirrojo se acercó a la joven y con delicadeza retiró la falsa cabellera de la joven revelando el cabello rubio platino de la antigua Reina de Arendelle.

— ¿Quieres salir de las Islas del Sur?, creo que tú puedes arreglártelas por ti misma. — Dijo antes de pasar al lado de la muchacha. — Si había algo que yo admirase de ti en el pasado, era que parecía que no necesitabas a un hombre a tu lado para lograr lo que querías, ¿Me dirás que ahora eres idéntica a la insignificante de tu hermana?

— ¿Y tu que planeas? — Cuestionó la rubia girándose hacia su dirección. — ¿Quedarte aquí mientras aguardas a que vuelvan a capturarte y asesinarte antes de que te escabullas de nuevo?, dudo que por más papeles que tengas puedas dejar las islas, porque, ¿Qué tienes tu que impida que cientos de soldados no te detengan?, no finjas que no necesitas mi ayuda. A como planteaste las cosas, tú me necesitas más a mi de lo que yo te necesito, podría amenazar a todo un grupo de marinos para que me saquen de aquí, pero, ¿Qué podrías hacer tu?, ni siquiera tienes riquezas para comprar sus servicios.

— Nuestro error siempre ha sido subestimarnos el uno al otro, Elsa. —Dijo Hans. — admite que no estaríamos aquí si no hubiésemos cometido ese error. Así que así como tú tienes tus trucos bajo la manga, yo tengo los míos

— No tardará en venir algún guardia —Dijo ella. —Así que dime, ¿Vienes o te quedas?

— Como si no pudiese irme sin ti, ya me liberaste cariño.

Elsa tronó sus dedos aprisionando a Hans en una especie de pequeña celda hecha de hielo.

— Creo que no lo he hecho después de todo. Dime Hans, ¿Vendrás conmigo o a caso prefieres tener una interesante reunión familiar?


	17. Capítulo 16

**XVI**

— Usted decide, Alteza. — Dijo añadiéndole una torpe reverencia.

— ¿Cómo estar seguro de que no planeas traicionarme? — Cuestionó el pelirrojo.

— No puedes, en realidad dudaría de tu cordura si lo hicieras. —Respondió la platinada. —, pero si queremos salir de aquí necesitamos trabajar en equipo, tú y yo queremos lo mismo Hans, así que dejemos la rivalidad a un lado por un momento.

— Me engañaste...

— ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?, ¿Decirte "Hey, soy Elsa, la mujer que arruinó tus planes y te envió de vuelta a tu reino para que te juzgaran, ¿Me recuerdas?, porque apreciaría que me ayudaras en algo"?

— ¿Podrías al menos ser honesta conmigo ahora y decirme lo que planeas en Arendelle?

— Kristoff y Anna planeaban deshacerse de mi, así que les devolveré el favor. — Contestó Elsa. — Ahora dime, señorito "eres una traidora y no confío en ti", ¿Enserio no pensabas traicionarme?, después de obtener lo que quisieras seguramente yo ya no te sería de mucha ayuda, ¿O sí?

— Eso no viene al caso — Ella alzó una de sus cejas. — De acuerdo, si planeaba dejarte aquí en las Islas, pero no finjas inocencia y admite que tú tampoco pretendías que nos convirtiéramos en compañeros durante tu aventura hacia la venganza.

— No precisamente. — Respondió ella. —, pero al menos planeaba salir de aquí con la mayor discreción posible y ahora tenemos que actuar rápido, huir de la ley, salir del reino en cuanto nos sea posible. La verdad tampoco me fío del trato de tu padre, pero al menos esperaba que hiciera las cosas un poco más sencillas.

— Escucha preciosa, ¿Por qué no me liberas y les damos a los Westergard una lección que jamás olvidarán? — Cuestionó Hans. — Trabajemos por un fin en común, se que no podremos ser un equipo jamás, pero al menos podemos tener un acuerdo de paz temporal, pero te advierto que no me preocuparé de que tú subas a ese barco, y se que tú no me preocuparás por mi.

— Bien. — Obviamente no le diría a Hans que necesitaba sus habilidades como almirante, alimentar el ego de ese hombre sería un grave error. —, ¿Qué clase de "lección"?

— Tu sígueme la corriente. — Ella se cruzo de brazos. — No voy a dejar que te maten Elsa, no ahora por lo menos.

...…

* * *

— ¡Majestad, el prisionero escapó! — Exclamó alarmado el guardia. El Rey Clemente y algunos de sus hijos se pusieron de pie.

— ¡Inútil!, ya me encargaré de ti después. — Dijo el Rey furioso. —¡Dobleguen la seguridad, no dejen que nadie entre o salga de palacio. Quiero que encuentren a mi hijo y lo traigan vivo o muerto.

Los guardias se dispusieron a obedecer las órdenes de su Rey.

— No desgastes tus fuerzas, papá. — Dijo Hans apareciendo desde un pasillo. — Estoy justo aquí. — El pelirrojo sostenía firmemente a cierta chica de oscuros cabellos mientras apuntaba con un puñal la garganta de la joven. — Y si no haces lo que yo diga juro que la mato.

— Por favor. — Dijo casi en un susurro Beth.

— ¡Pues mátala! ¡Atrévete! — Dijo el Rey Clemente. Hans inicio a reír.

— ¿No lo entiendes padre?, está preciosura es la única persona que tiene la información que tu tanto deseas. Hizo un gran trabajo al esconder esas dichosas cartas, y todo por intentar salvarme, ¿No es dulce?

— Hans... — Murmuró Beth. — po...podemos arreglar esto de una manera. — Dijo la joven mientas algunas lágrimas comenzaban a escaparse de sus ojos — Majestad... — Miró al Rey Clemente buscando algún indicio de que planeaba ayudarla.

— Padre. — Intervino Nicolaus — No podemos ceder a un chantaje, si Beth oculto lo que tú deseas tarde o temprano las encontraremos.

— Además... — Interrumpió Linus. — ¿Qué tan bien pudo haberlas escondido una mujer?, no piensan tan bien como los hombres.

— Mátala. —Dijo el Rey sin el menor remordimiento.

— ¿Ese fue tu plan? —Preguntó Elsa desconcertando a todos. —Wow.

—¿Se te ocurre algo mejor a ti? —Preguntó con frustración Hans.

— Si, ya que de igual manera no podremos salir de aquí de una forma discreta y civilizada, si. —La joven se retiró la peluca revelando su cabellera. — Majestad, solo denos lo que queremos y nadie saldrá herido.

El Rey y los Príncipes rieron.

— ¿Esa es tu idea? —Cuestionó con frustración Hans.

— No te daré nada, linda. — Dijo el Rey desafiante. — No obtendrás nada de mi.

Elsa hizo un rápido movimiento con sus manos y pronto el cuerpo del Rey comenzó a escarcharse rápidamente hasta que una gruesa capa de hielo comenzaba a aprisionar su cuerpo de abajo hacia arriba.

—Lo diré una vez más, usted nos da lo que nosotros le pediremos y nadie saldrá herido. Si usted no coopera supongo que alguien más lo hará. —Dijo Elsa dejando boquiabierto a Hans. — Todo lo que pedimos es un barco y asegurarnos de que nadie va a detenernos. Esto es conveniente para usted, jamás nos verá de nuevo y podremos olvidarnos de este incidente.

— Prefiero morir a ceder a los caprichos de una bruja.

—Bien. —Elsa provocó que el hielo se extendiera a mayor velocidad hasta casi llegar al mentón del Rey.

—Está bien, ¡basta, basta, basta! —Suplicó Clemente. —Les daré lo que desean. Grant, hijo, toma mi sello real y firma un permiso para que Hans pueda partir...

— Pero padre...

—¡Haz lo que te digo!

...

* * *

— De acuerdo, es momento de apresurarnos, el hielo no tardará mucho en derretirse. — Dijo Elsa. Habían dejado al Rey y a los Príncipes atrapados en bloques de hielo simplemente para evitar que intentaran algo. Seguramente estaban furiosos después de que Elsa los había congelado hasta la altura de los hombros y cubierto sus bocas con hielo, pero la rubia no se fiaba de que los dejarían partir tan fácilmente, era mera precaución.

— Próxima parada, Arendelle. — Dijo Hans. Elsa sonrió, finalmente volvería a Noruega.


	18. Capítulo 17

**XVII**

La brisa agitaba su platinado cabello y no iba a mentir; no le agradaba eso. Probablemente muchos se imaginarían su cabello siendo agitado con delicadeza, dándole un toque coqueto y sensual, pero no, su cabello parecía un remolino incontrolable, y pasaba demasiado tiempo intentando que este no se introdujera en su boca. Era un desastre.

Y ahora no solo tenía que preocuparse por la lealtad de Hans, sino también de toda la tripulación quienes estaban en parte forzados por órdenes de la familia real y por otro lado temerosos de que la Reina del hielo los convirtiera en estatuas, sin embargo jamás había que descartar la idea de que en algún momento podrían apuñalarla por la espalda.

Serían alrededor de 3 semanas de viaje si el clima los favorecía de igual manera en que lo estaba haciendo en ese instante, el viento podría estar arruinando su peinado, pero también empujaba el navío haciendo que Arendelle estuviese cada vez más cerca. La joven no podía negar que no se sentía cómoda con la idea de estar tanto tiempo en un barco, después de que sus padres fallecieran a mitad de un viaje en barco le ponía los pelos de punta, pero no tenía porque repetirse la historia.

Además, ella ya había viajado en barco antes, no había de que preocuparse. Desvió su mirada hacia Hans, quien estaba dando órdenes al resto de la tripulación, había visto su rostro mientras trazaba la ruta a Arendelle junto al capitán del barco, en definitiva Hans era todo un pez dentro del agua. Aunque Hans en el pasado estaba interesado en una corona, Elsa con tan solo observarlo sabía que ser almirante era lo que de verdad le apasionaba al Príncipe.

El pelirrojo se acercó a ella al finalizar con las instrucciones.

— Realmente me impresiona que usted haya congelado a mi familia, a medias, pero finalmente congelado.

— Necesitábamos salir, tu plan había fallado y no podía arriesgarme a ser encerrada en el calabozo, ya no podíamos seguir perdiendo el tiempo — Dijo ella. —, si no los hubiera inmovilizado de esa manera se que no estuviéramos aquí, seguramente estaríamos arrestados, porque tu familia no parece ser del tipo que se quedan de brazos cruzados.

— Te advierto que no se rendirán tan fácilmente. — Comentó Hans. —, probablemente busquen la manera de vengarse.

— Ha pasado un tiempo desde mi coronación, Hans. — Dijo ella. — Ya no soy aquella niñita asustada incluso de su propia sombra, dominó mis poderes y créeme, si yo fuera tu padre preferiría mantener mi distancia.

— Te creí muerta. — Habló el pelirrojo. —, Anna dijo que lo estabas.

— Anna intentó matarme. — Dijo ella. — bueno, planeaba hacerlo. Su prometido y ella querían quitarme de él medio, me fui antes de que lo hicieran, me sentí traicionada y asustada, pero ya no lo estoy más. No permitiré que se salgan con la suya.

— Según entiendo están prontos a casarse.

— Muchas cosas podrían pasar Hans. — Comentó Elsa. —, yo fui buena persona, para con ellos siempre me comporté amable e incluso le di mi bendición a Kristoff para pedirle matrimonio a Anna a pesar de que él no es de la realeza, y ambos me traicionaron. Pagarán por ello.

— Entiendo que perder la corona...

— La corona me tiene sin cuidado alguno. — Dijo la platinada. —, sólo considéralo como una lección para toda la gente de Arendelle que me dio la espalda e iba a formar parte del plan de mi cuñado y hermana; los traidores jamás ganan. Lo único que me interesa de Arendelle es que lamenten sus acciones.

— ¿Y por qué buscaste mi ayuda precisamente?

— Se que eres una persona dispuesta a muchas cosas por las cosas que quieres, fuiste capaz de sacarme de las Islas con tal de hacer pagar a tus hermanos, debo admitir que me preocupaba meterme con la familia Westergard, nunca se sabe que clase de secretos oculta una familia real, y por lo que vi, si que era arriesgado. Supongo que pude haberlo hecho mejor, pero creo que el ponerlos a todos bajo cero por un momento lo compensa.

— Cualquiera pudo llevarte a Arendelle...

— Pero tu siempre fuiste una persona que no se aterró en ningún momento de mis poderes, te sorprendiste al principio; es normal. — Dijo ella. —, pero si acaso en algún momento me veía forzada a utilizarlos, sabría que no entrarías en pánico. Y claro, también estaba el hecho de que deseaba vengarse de ti, pero en este momento te necesito más de mi lado que en contra mía.

Elsa bajo la mirada hacia el océano y se concentró en las olas rompiéndose contra el barco. Le gustaba el sonido Del Mar, pero realmente deseaba congelarles el pico a las gaviotas para que se mantuvieran en silencio por al menos 5 minutos.

— Quería seducirte. — Confesó ella. — utilizarte y luego romperte el corazón, quizá mi hermana no me agrade, pero quería que supieras lo que se sentía. Iba a destrozarte, pero creo que todo el tiempo ambos estuvimos jugando con el otro.

— Cierto, yo planeaba hacer que te enamoraras profundamente de mi hasta el punto en el que harías cualquier locura por mi con tal de que pudiéramos estar juntos y una vez que lo hicieras te botaría.

— Supongo que nos subestimamos el uno al otro. —Dijo ella. — ese siempre ha sido nuestro error desde un inicio.

— Concuerdo.

— Eres bueno con la espada. —Dijo ella de improviso. —, bueno, según recuerdo si parecías tener experiencia utilizándola.

— La esgrima es una de mis actividades favoritas, una de las pocas cosas en donde puedo patearle el trasero a mis hermanos.

— ¿Qué dices si le arrebatamos todo lo que tienen a ese par de víboras? — Cuestionó la rubia con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.


	19. Capítulo 18

**XVIII**

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando formó una alianza con ella?, o mejor dicho, ¿En que estaba pensando cuando decidió respetar esa alianza?

La mujer era insufrible, empezaba a extrañar cuando fingía ser alguien más, ¿No podría retomar el papel de Beth por 5 minutos?, ambos estaban discutiendo, realmente los dos ya habían olvidado la razón del inicio de aquella disputa, pero ninguno planeaba ceder, y recién llevaban 1 día viajando juntos.

Si lo pensabas bien era incluso más de lo que cualquiera asumiría, probablemente en el pasado ya se hubiesen intentado asesinar el uno al otro, pero seguramente Hans tendría que reprimir sus deseos de arrojarla al mar tanto como ella los de congelarle cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

— ¡Eres un idiota! — Gritó furiosa la antes Reina de Arendelle. Ni siquiera había escuchado bien lo que Hans le había dicho, pero seguramente no era nada bueno.

— ¡¿Podrías cerrar la boca por al menos un segundo?!, ¡Solo te quejas de todo! — Reclamó el almirante. — ¡Tu ya no eres nadie, no puedes darme órdenes!, de hecho, aquí soy el almirante y por lo tanto tú deberías obedecerme.

— ¿Enserio Hans, realmente quieres discutir eso? — Dijo la albina acercándose peligrosamente al Príncipe. — porque en realidad creo que podría hacer que no tuvieses otra opción más que hacer lo que yo quiera.

— Hace unas horas tu limpiabas el suelo por el que mi familia y yo pisábamos, no quieras hacerle la importante ahora. Te largaste dejando de lado todo un reino, renunciaste a ese poder, querida.

— Y tu, querido. — Habló ella. — haz estado todos estos años levantando estiércol, si, quizá yo limpie pisos, pero jamás apile haces de animales. Y según había escuchado te despojaron de tu título y tu posición en la marina, así que en teoría no tienes derecho de estar dando órdenes aquí.

— Mi padre...

— Yo congele a tu padre para obtener ese dichoso permiso, me lo debes. — Dijo Elsa.

— Tu no lo habrías conseguido de no ser por mi, podías entrar a palacio debido a que yo te presente como mi interés amoroso. — Dijo Hans. —, y allí estabas tú, fingiendo necesitar a un hombre que te salvase, lloraste sobre mi hombro tras el chantaje de Linus, pero a él no lo congelaste en ese momento, si querías revolcarte con mi hermano solo tenías que decirlo.

Él debió de haber visto venir la fuerte bofetada que ella le propició tras ese comentario. La joven tenía las mejillas sonrojadas del enojo.

— Seguramente te gustó ser deseada por alguien en lugar de temida, no te culpo dulzura. — Elsa formó dos puños con sus manos para contener su poder. —, si me lo hubieras dicho incluso les habría dado privacidad en tu casa.

— ¡Yo jamás querría hacerlo con tu hermano, o ningún otro Westergard!

— ¿Pero con otros si? — Cuestionó Hans con el único fin de llevarla al límite — Esto se puso interesante de pronto, hablemos de la sexualidad de su Majestad — Dijo con burla.

— ¡Cierra la boca! — Exclamó furiosa y apenada. — No tienes ni idea de...

— ¿De con cuantos haz estado?, vamos di un número, no te juzgaré.

— ¡Dije que te callarás!

— ¿Eres igual de mandona en la cama de como lo eres normalmente?

— ¡Basta!

— ¿O en ese ámbito eres de las que obedece órdenes?

— ¡Imbécil! — Elsa le dijo un fuerte empujón al Príncipe provocando que perdiera el equilibrio por un momento, pero ágilmente logró mantenerse de pie. — Eres la persona más idiota en la faz de la tierra, e inmaduro además.

— Y tu te crees una sabelotodo, tan incansable y miras a todos por debajo de ti. — Alegó el colorado. — Eres toda una engreída.

Con lentitud un hombre se acercó a ellos esperando no intervenir entre la discusión con el fin de no parecer un entrometido, sin embargo aquel par no parecía tener planeado detenerse pronto.

— Almirante. — Dijo por fin. Hans y Elsa voltearon sorprendidos.

Elsa se sentía algo avergonzada por haber protagonizado tal escena.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Hans mientras que la joven desviaba la mirada y permanecía en silencio.

— Ya han alistado el camarote principal, si gustan descansar.

— ¿Se refiere a compartir camarote?, ¿Con ella? — Cuestionó Hans alertando a Elsa.

— No teníamos previsto zarpar, es un barco que no está diseñado para trasladar pasajeros. — Explicó el hombre. Era cierto, era un navío que tenia la función de transportar mercancía desde las Islas hacía algunos otros reinos, solo contaba con pocos camarotes decentes, destinados a los altos mandos, mientras que en la planta baja se encontraba una especie de camarote colectivo en donde los marineros y personas de bajo rango podían descansar.

— Bien, seguro que a los marineros les encantará tener tu compañía, Els.

— ¿Qué?, ni pienses que yo voy a permitir que te quedes con el camarote.

— Está destinado al Almirante, y esa no eres tú. — Dijo él. — Las personas de bajo rango deben ir a la planta baja y tomando en cuenta que ni siquiera tienes un rango en la marina, pertenecer allí.

— ¡No!, Ve tu a dormir allá.

El hombre se alejó incómodo antes de que lo arrastraran a su reanudada discusión.

— No pienso dejar que me envíes a dormir allá. — Dijo Elsa.

— Reglas son reglas, Elsa. — Comentó Hans. —, pensé que eras del tipo de persona que las respetaba.

— ¡Tu puedes dormir allá!

— Aunque estoy dispuesto a compartir el camarote contigo si te muestras agradecida. —Dijo Hans de manera seductora. —, no soy Linus, pero te aseguro que lo hallaras placentero.

La joven le dedicó una mirada asesina.

— Antes muerta.

— Bien, diviértete. — Dijo restándole importancia. —, míralo como la perfecta oportunidad de tener una pijamada, apuesto a que no tuviste muchas de esas en tu infancia. Se que les agradaras a los marineros.

— Si no me cedes el camarote lo lamentaras. — Advirtió ella.

— Quiero ver...

* * *

— ¡Corre! — Dijo la voz de Olaf desde la distancia. Él se había quedado atrás y no tenía tiempo para regresar, debía huir de alguna manera.

Anna estaba desesperada tratando de salir de Arendelle, si ella no desposaba a Kristoff buscarían a la persona más cercana en la línea de sucesión al trono, seguramente tendría a algún tío lejano o algún noble sería coronado, pero ella no podía permitir que Kristoff se convirtiera en Rey.

¿Quien le aseguraba que ella no correría la misma suerte que Richard?, a quien ella personalmente había mandado ejecutar, fue una tonta al dejarse manipular por el rubio. Jamás se sentiría segura a su lado, quizá simplemente después de desposarla, ser coronado y tal ves tener algún heredero se desharía de ella; ya no le sería útil.

Y entonces todo Arendelle lo lamentaría.

Simplemente quería que todo acabara, estar de nuevo con Elsa y suplicarle perdón, pero ¿Ella estaría con vida?, ¿Acaso había fallecido?, ¿Podría perdonarla?

Habían discutido e incluso Anna la había llamado "bruja", pero no lo decía enserio, en ese momento mientras huía tratando de perderse entre las calles del pueblo nada tenía sentido, nada de lo que ella había hecho hace 3 años tenía sentido.

Jamás quiso gobernar, nunca dudo de las capacidades de su hermana para asumir su deber como Reina, ella solo era una idiota al que cualquiera podía utilizar a su antojo a cambio de que le dedicara un par de promesas de amor.

Pero la vida real no es un cuento de hadas, y su vida no se solucionaría al casarse como normalmente ocurría en las historias.

— ¿Ibas a algún lado? — Preguntó Kristoff tomándola de sorpresa. El rubio la sujetó fuertemente. — Ya basta de intentar escapar, Princesa. Jamás llegarás lejos, siempre te encontrare, es una promesa.

Anna lo miró aterrada.

* * *

— ¿Qué demonios? — Exclamó Elsa al mirar a Hans dentro del camarote.

— ¿Te importaría? — Dijo señalando su tobillo aún cubierto de hielo y aferrado a un pedazo de tabla de madera.

— ¡Fuera de aquí!

— ¡Es mi camarote!

— ¡Oblígame a irme!

— ¿Sabes que?, ¡De igual! – Dijo Hans acercándose a la cama para recostarse al lado de la joven, pero Elsa se extendió de manera que acaparó todo el espacio.

Sin embargo Hans no se detuvo por esto y se posicionó sobre ella.

— ¿Sabes? Esto no me molesta en lo absoluto — Dijo con una sonrisa torcida mientras recargaba poco a poco su peso sobre el cuerpo de la rubia.

— ¡Quítate de encima! —¿Acaso no se cansaba de ser congelado?

— Ciertamente me encuentro muy cómodo así. — Susurro muy cerca de la oreja de la joven. — Podemos hacer que es viaje sea más divertido para ambos, Elsi. — Dijo mientras descendía hacia el cuello de Elsa. Ella trató de mostrarse indiferente ante la sensación del aliento de Hans sobre su piel.

Fuertemente la rodilla de la muchacha fue a estamparse contra la entre pierna del colorado haciéndolo retorcerse del dolor. Lo que le dio oportunidad de empujarlo al suelo.

— Descansa, Hans. — Dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

— Maldita bruja. — Dijo con voz débil el pelirrojo mientras trataba de recuperarse.


End file.
